


The adventures of Mira Petrova and Reya Catch: feat. the Marauders

by barnxxs, Charlie_Black



Series: The adventures of Mira and Reya [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Good Regulus Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Remus Lupin is So Done, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 48,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnxxs/pseuds/barnxxs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Black/pseuds/Charlie_Black
Summary: The Marauders are never up to any good and this time they got friends*****This book will also be uploaded on Wattpad under @barnxxs
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The adventures of Mira and Reya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779241
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1\. AN UNEXPECTED CHICKEN

Mira doesn't like chickens, she absolutely despises them, with all their cackling and shitting around. Reya knew this, and yet she decided to pull a prank on her best friend with the help of her boyfriend. It would involve a lot of feathers, and glue. 

First things first, she had to convince her boyfriend to help, and if he wouldn't she knew her  
best friends would. Regulus, however, accepted quickly. The two went to grab what they needed separately and decided to meet each other at 8 o'clock by the Hufflepuff common room. 

While Reya was getting glue, she ran into Sirius and Remus. When asked about what she was doing with that much glue, she answered with an "Oh, nothing - What are you two doing all the way down in the dungeons, we don't have potions today."

This question caused Remus to blush heavily and Sirius to smirk. Reya, immediately knowing what was happening due to dating Sirius' brother, winked at the two and went on her way to her next class.

Reya counted down the hours until 8 o'clock, she couldn't wait to prank her friend. From the Slytherin table, she watched her friend talk to some other Hufflepuffs and playing with her cat, not suspecting anything. 

Before Reya could think of any other pranks she could play on Mira, Regulus hugged her from behind. 

"Hey, there you are! Did you get the feathers?" She asked a little startled by the unexpected touch.  
That sentence caused for some Slytherins to turn around with a weirded out face. Regulus sat down next to Reya and shrugged the weird looks off, nodding at his girlfriend. This caused Reya to grin and together the pair continued planning their prank. 

Reya knew that after dinner Mira stayed in the Great Hall until about 8:30, reading, making homework, or just goofing around with friends. She also knew of another Hufflepuff that was willing to help with their prank, meaning they could easily enter the Hufflepuff common room and bedrooms. 

At 8 o'clock, Regulus and Reya left the Great Hall, despite multiple attempts of Mira, James, and Sirius asking them to stick around. Reya and Regulus had told them they had wanted to help a friend of theirs with studying and they really had to go. 

The two met with the Hufflepuff, Julia - by the common room and went in, thanking her for her help. They made their way towards Mira's bedroom and, once they were inside, created two buckets and started filling them with the glue and feathers. Julia notified them that Mira had just entered the common room, and she said she was tired - so they expected her to come into her dorm soon.

It didn't take long for the door to open, so Reya threw the glue over the person without looking and Regulus followed swiftly with the feathers. 

"Wha- Merlin's beard what is this?!" a voice shouted loudly. 

In the doorway stood James, covered in glue and feathers, and behind him stood Mira and Sirius, giggling away.

Regulus looked terrified at Reya, who after a few seconds could not control her laughter anymore.  
"My hair, my clothes, it's all ruined!" James screamed, visibly upset. Reya got off the chair and took a good look at James before putting her hand on his shoulder and saying: "I am so not sorry you got caught up in this - this is even better than the original plan!"

"What, what was the original plan?" 

"Well, it was supposed to be Mira since she hates chickens." Mira looks at Reya, than back to James and back to Reya again, "He does not look like kuritsa, he does not cluck." 

Sirius raised his hand in between the two, and with a proud face he said: "I can make that happen." Reya smirks at him and says- "Do it."

A few moments and some sentences strung together by mostly curse words from James later, the four were laughing so hard they could barely breathe at James, in the middle of the doorway, covered in feathers - clucking.


	2. 2. TUTORING

Reya always liked transfiguration. She liked being able to make something from something else. From the first year, she used to help Mira and Sirius out with their transfiguration. But since last year Sirius stopped needing help for the subject. 

Mira however, still hadn't gotten the hang of it. When she tried to make a pincushion out of a porcupine, it's spikes turned into pins and that was it. Reya enjoyed helping out the girl, until the fourth year when the Marauders - who claimed they never needed help, suddenly started wanting transfiguration tutoring. 

"It's not a prank, right?" Reya had asked them, hoping that they wouldn't ruin her tutoring. 

"It's not a prank, I promise," James said, holding out his hand. Reya thought it over, they had every reason to prank her, but they also seemed quite serious about the matter. Reya let out a breath and then shook James' hand, saying: "Tomorrow, after classes in the Hufflepuff common room." 

When Mira heard that the marauders would join her tutoring session she wasn't too excited - don't get her wrong, she adored the group, but she also wanted to practice in peace. Reya assured the girl they were just trying to get some extra credits with Professor McGonagall. 

The tutoring session came quickly. Sirius was the first to arrive, seeing he was sent out of his last class for causing trouble. Peter and Remus arrived quickly after. Mira let them all into the common room, asking if anyone knew where James was hanging out. 

"He said he was going to prank Snape before joining us," Remus said. 

"You really should leave the poor guy alone," Mira muttered quietly. Reya scoffed and shook her head, saying he kind of deserved it, seeing what an ass he was. Mira shrugged. 

Reya started tutoring, mostly helping out Mira as the others just had a few minor tweaks. After an hour Mira huffed in defeat, "I'll never get this, why can't I just do history, at least I enjoy that!" 

Reya called in a break when James finally arrived, covered in blue. Mira let out a loud laugh, "You look like smurf!" 

Five heads turned to Mira, looking confused. 

"You know, little *siniy guy," Mira said like it was obvious, which it was, to her. The faces turned even more confused until Peter said: "Mira, you're doing it again." 

"Izvinite, I did not mean to." 

"Still doing it, love," Sirius said with a laugh. 

"You try being bilingual," Mira said with a shrug. 

Reya chuckled; "Oui oui, baguette."

"That does not count **moy drug," Mira stood up from her chair and took out her wand to clean James. 

Reya pouted and fell on the couch, sighing and looking at the ceiling. "Why were you blue anyway?" 

James' cheeks reddened as he tried to change the subject. 

"No no, we want to know ***Zubtsy," Mira said with a smirk. James shook his head, thanking Mira for helping him clean. Mira nodded at him, but Sirius wasn't going to let the conversation go so easily. 

"Hold up, Prongs, Didn't you say you were going to prank Snivellus?" 

"I did and that's all I'm going to say about the matter," James said while reaching into his bag to grab his book. 

Reya sat back up. She arched her eyebrow; "Lily saw you didn't she." 

James nodded a little embarrassed and sighed, opening his book. "I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled. Reya nodded and started explaining what they were doing, while Sirius and Mira made fun of the black-haired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Siniy = Blue  
> ** Moy drug = my friend  
> ***Zubsty = prongs


	3. I just want a cookie

Mira hadn't had the best week, first, she failed her transfiguration test, which upset her greatly. Second, Sirius and James had pulled multiple pranks that backfired on her. And thirdly the person she had a crush on decided it was fine to complain about same-sex relationships, saying that they weren't valid. So all she wanted to do was curl up with Koshka and her favourite book.

Reya noticed that she wasn't feeling great and if Reya noticed it had to of been very obvious, so Wednesday night, she borrowed James' invisibility cloak and snuck off to the kitchens, asking the house elves for some cookies. They got her a plate with multiple different cookies and some chocolate milk. 

She then went to the Hufflepuff common room which she could easily enter now that she knew how to enter it. She made her way to the dorms quickly and entered Mira's dorm. She was greeted by Koshka. She gave him a quick head rub, then made her way to Mira's bed. 

"Hey, dumbass, it's me," Reya said softly. Mira grunted while turning to face Reya, she looked like a dementor had taken her happiness. 

Reya held out the plate with cookies and smiled at her. Mira sat up on her bed and grabbed one of the cookies. She also gave her the chocolate milk and started talking. 

"How are you holding up?"

"Not," Mira muttered. 

Reya laid down next to the girl, putting the cookies aside. She put one of her arms across Mira's shoulders.

"I just want cookie," Mira sighed. She obviously was close to tears. Reya grabbed another cookie and held it out to Mira, who took it and started taking big bites. 

"You want to plan a prank on the Marauders?" Mira asked with big green eyes. 

"Fuck yes," Reya answered. They spoke of what they could do for the remainder of the evening, with Mira eventually also telling about her week. 

\----------

"Lily, hey! We need your help," Reya said the next morning when she and Mira saw the redhead in the halls. She looked at them with big eyes, she wasn't used to the duo talking to her. 

"Do you want to help us play prank on James and Sirius?" Mira asked Lily. She looked thoughtful before nodding. Reya excitedly explained the plan to her, and they decided to set up their prank during dinner. 

To pass the time a bit quicker they all decided to play wizard chess together. Reya went against Lily and Lily easily won. After that Reya went against Mira, who also beat Reya, who mumbled something about it not being fair. 

In the end, Lily became champion. When it was almost dinner time, the three went into the common room, up to the boys' dormitories, only to be met by Remus who was reading a book on his bed and looked tired. When he noticed that the girls had entered the room, he put down his book. 

"What are you three doing here? It's dinner time," Remus said calmly. The three girls looked at each other, holding a conversation without words. 

"What are you doing here?" Reya said defensively. Remus stuttered a little, not expecting the question. "I- I'm reading and, this,” he gestured around, “this is my dorm, I can be here if I want to." 

Reya shrugged defeatedly and explained that they were going to pull a prank on James and Sirius. Remus started to grin and said he would help them. 

About thirty minutes later, the prank was set up and another Gryffindor told them that James, Peter and Sirius were coming. The girls hid in the bathroom keeping the door slightly ajar as to be able to see the prank play out. 

As Sirius and James started up a conversation with Remus - who was back to reading his book, Sirius went to pick up his Astronomy book, which magically flew out of his hand, up to the ceiling and stuck there. He gaped at his book and started laughing when James' pyjama pants stuck to the ceiling. 

James looked shocked at his pyjama pants but then shrugged and went to lie down on his bed, only to be lifted up with it as that also stuck to the ceiling. "Remus! Help!" James said with a high pitched voice. 

Remus looked up and laughed at James, and then returned to his book. Sirius laughed loudly before climbing onto his own bed. That too, stuck to the ceiling with Sirius on top of it.   
Mira, Reya, and Lily took this as their time to enter the room. 

"Well, well, well, how does it feel to have been revenged?" Reya said. 

"Revenged isn't a word Reya," Remus said without looking up from his book. 

"Oh shut it, Wolf Wolf," Reya answered with a sigh. Lily laughed while Mira agreed with Reya. 

"Why did you do this?" Sirius whined, as James suddenly shut up at the sight of Lily. 

"Well, I have been pranked this entire week, so I thought 'why not show why we do not piss off Hufflepuffs,' the other houses were happy to help." 

"All the other houses?" 

"Three out of four, if you do not count fact that I got the spell from Ravenklo," Mira said with a smile. Sirius and Remus looked impressed, as to where James just looked a little annoyed. 

"Well, that's great and all, but can you get us down?" 

Mira got out her wand, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Everyone looked at Mira, two with dread on their faces and the others with a lot of amusement. 

"I forgot spell to undo," Mira said, trying her best not to burst out laughing. James looked horrified, "Mira, I have Quidditch practise in thirty minutes!" 

"So jump-off," Lily shrugged, "it isn't that high."


	4. Horror in Hogsmeade

“Hey, you want to go to Hogsmeade together?” Regulus smiled at Reya, excited for the trip to the small town. 

“Hell yes,” Reya answered with a smile. And so they made plans on where to go. 

That Saturday the two met at the Three Broomsticks, Reya already had ordered two butterbeers. They sat down together and spoke about anything that came to their mind, not noticing the black-haired watching them through the window.

Reya and Regulus laughed around in Zonko's, as Sirius had ditched his date – wanting to know what was going between his friend and his brother. He was eventually joined by James, who had been moping around because Lily refused to look at him, still angry about him pranking Snape.   
As the curfew came closer and closer, so did Reya and Regulus – still not knowing they were being followed, Regulus put his arm around Reya. Seeing this caused something to snap in Sirius, he started to freak out. 

James grabbed the boy’s arm, pulling him back. “Sirius calm down, they are at a normal age to start experimenting with these type of things. It’s not like they’re kissing or anything,” James said.   
Sirius took a few deep breaths, James was right. He decided to take one last look at the two, before heading to the Three Broomsticks, only to see the space between Reya and Regulus' lips become closer and closer until they kissed. Sirius gasped loudly before James could put his hand on Sirius' mouth.

“Padfoot, don’t lick my hand!” James whisper-shouted to the boy, who was staring down the two kids that were walking down the road to the Shrieking Shack.

“I’m following them.” 

“Sirius, no,” James tried to stop the boy. He grabbed him by the shoulders, but Sirius shoved him off. James grabbed his wand and muttered a spell to tie Sirius' shoelaces to each other so he fell. 

“James-" Sirius whined- “let me ensure that they’re not going to have sex or something.” 

“Sirius they're thirteen and fourteen! Plus, where would they have sex? In the Shrieking Shack?” James walked over to the boy on the ground. He held out his hand to pull Sirius up. Sirius crossed his arms over each other and looked away from James, trying to make him change his mind. 

Eventually, when James didn’t give up, he huffed, “Fine.” 

James undid the spell and pulled his friend off the ground, noticing that Reya and Regulus were walking over to them. He started tapping Sirius’ shoulders quickly to get his attention.

“What, Prongs? Are you going to throw me on the ground again?” Sirius asked a little annoyed, not noticing the two until Reya called out his name. He yelped loudly and turned around, looked at Reya and Regulus and smiled awkwardly.

Reya started up a conversation with the two - which was actually just James, since Sirius stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

“And you Sirius, what have you done today?” 

Sirius stammered a bit until James saved him by saying they got some more school supplies and candy. Reya nodded and asked if they would join them on the way back to Hogwarts. 

“Sure, why not,” James said as Sirius sent him a terrified look – he knew he couldn’t keep calm for much longer. 

Reya and Regulus started to walk towards Hogwarts with James and Sirius following. Halfway to the castle, Regulus said: “ Why is everybody so silent? Usually, you two are filled with energy.” 

“Ah well, you see Sirius and I are playing a game, we’re seeing who can speak the least - I’m winning.” 

Sirius nodded, then shook his head – wanting them to think he was winning in the ‘game' they were playing. 

“Sirius I’m disappointed in you, you’re supposed to win,” Regulus said in good humour. 

“Yeah well you're not supposed to kiss one of my best friends and look where we are,” Sirius snapped softly, not wanting to spoil their secret - something that made Reya ask why he was talking so softly. Sirius shrugged but looked confused when Regulus started to laugh loudly. 

“Wait, were you trying to keep it a secret that I'm dating your little brother, Padfoot?” Reya asked when she understood why Regulus was laughing. 

Sirius nodded, “It’s not up to me to tell it to everybody - and seeing I didn’t know,” he said.

“You didn’t know we were dating? It’s been two months and we made no effort to hide it,” Regulus said.

James started laughing, until Sirius poked him in the side, not amused by the whole thing. He grumbled and started to walk towards Hogwarts again. Reya and James shared a look, and then James quickly followed his friend. 

“Why are you upset about this Siri?” James asked when he reached his friend. Sirius shrugged. James raised his eyebrows at the boy.

“He’s my little brother,” Sirius sighed. 

“And I’ll always be, no one will take me from you, not a relationship and not our parents,” Regulus said with his hands on Sirius' shoulders. 

Sirius, startled by the unexpected touch of his brother, turned around in a shock. He started to grin and grabbed Regulus by his neck and rubbed his knuckles on Regulus' head. 

“I know, I know, just - don’t get hurt by Rey, she can be a lot,” Sirius said, looking at Reya – who was smiling at the two.


	5. Screaming Letters

Reya sat down at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares of the Gryffindors that were confused about why a Slytherin was sitting at their table. Mira, who was sitting next to her, ignored all the looks and continued writing her letter to her mother. 

"Hey, Rey! Mira," Peter said when he arrived in the Great Hall. Reya waved at Peter while Mira made a noise to show that she heard him. 

"What are you writing Mi?" Peter asked. 

"A *pis'mo to my mama," Mira said absentmindedly. 

Peter looked at Reya, not knowing what Mira meant. "A letter," Reya mouthed to him. Peter nodded and tried to read along with Mira, not understanding any of it since it was in Russian. 

"I'm convinced those aren't real letters," a voice said from behind Mira. Peter and Reya looked up, meeting Sirius' gaze - while Mira kept writing. 

"Just because you can not read something does not make it any less real, Sirius," Mira muttered. 

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even look up," Sirius huffed while sitting down next to the girl, as where to Mira answered: "I know your voice, *debil." Sirius looked offended while Reya and Peter laughed. 

"Well, what does this word mean, if you say they're real words?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.  
"That is your name, in Russian." 

Sirius' eyes widened as he said: "You talk to your family about me?" 

Mira nodded, "Da, mama loves hearing about my friends, said it reminds her of when she was young." 

"You're telling her good stories, right? Not the ones where I'm an idiot?" Mira smirked not answering his questions. 

"Is Sirius being an idiot again?" Remus asked while sitting down across from them.

"When isn't he," Reya laughed.

A few moments later James also joined them and asked what they were doing. Mira grunted and continued writing. 

“I’m trying to figure out what she is writing about me, but she won’t tell,” Sirius said with a pout.   
Mira shrugged and kept on writing, Sirius looking with her. James snorted and started to throw things at Sirius as to annoy him, and to let Mira finish her letter in peace, but he would never admit to that. 

Just when Mira finished, the owls flew in, dropping down the mail for the students. Amongst them were letters for James, Remus and Peter. There was one howler, for Sirius.

The six went quiet, staring at the red envelope in front of Sirius. They all got up and went to a quieter place, where Sirius could open the letter in privacy. 

The letter was from his dad, looking at the handwriting on it. That meant it would be more about the disappointment in Sirius rather than about finding a nice Slytherin bride. Sirius looked at his friends with a worried look on his face before opening the letter, Orion’s voice immediately sounding trough the room. 

All of them cringed at the shouting of Sirius’ father and all were hoping for it to end quickly.   
Not even halfway through the letter another Howler arrived, this one for Reya – also from Orion Black. Reya took the letter with a frown on her face but waited with opening it until Sirius’ letter ended. 

Orion’s voice sounded once again, this time it was about his youngest son and if she were to hurt him in any way, there’d be consequences – something that filled Reya with rage. Mira noticed her angry frown and said that as long as she was around, no one would even dare touch her.

“Like I would let them,” Reya huffed, “I wouldn’t ever hurt Regulus, no matter what would be going on.” All the others smiled at her words, those words were only reserved for the people she loved most, which weren’t all that many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pis'mo = Letter  
> * Debil = Moron


	6. Finals With A Twist

Reya groaned as she put her books down in the library on a table with the Marauders and Mira.  
“Finals aren’t that bad,” Mira grinned. 

“Yes, yes they are - There are not just finals for classes, there’s the final Quidditch game - which Selma is training us five days a week for, by the way - there’s having to go home after there’s also that I haven’t seen Regulus all week and-" Reya rattled up until James put his hand over her mouth and shut her up, saying: “We get it, you’re stressed.” 

“I can make your potion, to calm down,” Mira offered. Reya shook her head and laid her books out in front of her. 

“I’d rather have you stick by history, you know - the subject that you are the best at.”   
Sirius agreed, not looking up from his Transfiguration book. Mira huffed but opened her History of Magic book. 

After about ten minutes, Reya groaned again and laid down on her books, her head in her arms. “No one cares about who defeated Grindelwald, we all know it was a prick,” Reya groaned.  
“It was Dumbledore,” Mira answered, not looking up. 

“SEE, a prick!” Reya exclaimed before madam Pince shushed her. She sighed and closed her eyes, mumbling ‘I am so tired', dragging out the ‘so'. 

After studying for about an hour Mira decided to take a break, she started looking around the library and her eyes fell on Hannah, the girl she had had a crush on. 

Remus noticed how Mira was staring at the girl and asked why. 

“I was just looking,” Mira said with a desperate face. She shook her head and went back to studying. 

“Hey, is Rey okay?” James asked half an hour later. Reya hadn’t moved since she let her head down. Mira looked up from her book and shrugged, “She probably is asleep.” James nodded and went back to his book about Potions.

After another ten minutes, the girl Mira had been looking at approached them. Remus noticed first and poked Mira in her side softly. She looked at him before noticing the Ravenclaw, she got an upset look on her face before speaking: “Hello Hannah, how are you.” 

James and Sirius looked up from their work, wondering what was going on. They noticed that Mira was tense while the Ravenclaw was smirking. 

Sirius softly shook Reya, whispering at her to wake up – something that didn’t work.

“Mira, darling, did you finish my homework,” the Ravenclaw said, knowing the dangers of asking this in front of Mira’s friends. 

Mira nodded an angry look on her face before handing her the assignments. The marauders frowned, while Hannah smirked. As the Ravenclaw walked away without even a thank you, James slammed his book on the table, causing Reya to wake up with a shock: “Huh, what? I’m awake – have been since 6 this morning.” Mira chuckled slightly before noticing the angry looks of the marauders, she grimaced slightly. 

Reya looked around the faces, before looking at Mira with a confused face. “I have a feeling I missed something very important.” The Marauders nodded and explained the situation, causing Reya to stand up, smack Mira across the head softly and walk over tot he Ravenclaw, sitting across from her. 

“I, I uh, I should probably go after her,-” Mira was already standing up, “- to, you know, make sure she doesn’t hurt Hannah.” 

“Let her do her thing,” Sirius said, pulling Mira back in her seat. Mira was visibly upset for not being able to stop any violence that may follow. Violence, however, didn’t follow.

A few moments later Reya walked back to her friends, telling Mira she shouldn’t have to worry about Hannah making her have to do her homework anymore.


	7. Broken bones and happy memories

Mira and Reya were walking towards the hospital wing, with Reya holding her left wrist against her body and her right hand guarding it. Laying on a bed a few moments later, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter arrived too, wanting to know how their friend was doing. 

“You are an idiot, moy drug,” Mira said with a fond smile. Reya smiled at her, “Slytherins are ambitious, if I want to slap someone in the face for being a bitch, I will.”

“You should have let her go, not terrify her,” Mira said with a pointed look. “Where’s the fun in that?”   
The marauders looked between the duo with a lot of confusion. Reya explained the story – swear words included while Mira tried to tell it nicely.

“So, let me get this straight-” “- More like, let me run this Bi you,” Mira muttered. 

“You and that Ravenclaw got in a fight?” Remus asked. Reya nodded excitedly causing Mira to facepalm. Remus held up his hand for a high five, Reya smiling. 

“Remus! I thought you did not like violence,” Mira whined, she had hoped he would be on her side. 

“Oh, I don’t,” Remus said, “but she kind of deserved it.” All the marauders nodded; “she manipulated you for months, using your crush on her to get things from you,” Remus said, sad that Mira seemingly didn’t notice what Hannah had done. Mira grumbled and folded her arms over each other. 

“Now everybody out!” Madame Pomfrey yelled from the other side of the wing where she was busy looking through her potions. The guys all ran out, terrified of madame Pomfrey, while Mira calmly walked out, promising to save a dessert for Reya. 

Madame Pomfrey fixed Reya’s arm, but she had to walk around with a sling around it for a few days, whereafter she sent Mira to have dinner. 

Dinner was rather uneventful, although the Marauders did seem to enjoy seeing Hannah with a black eye.

When Reya sat down by the Marauders, she saw Regulus from the Slytherin table looking at her, pointing at his arm wanting to know what happened. Reya smirked and pointed over to Hannah at the Ravenclaw table, causing Regulus to chuckle and shake his head. 

Mira, meanwhile, was glaring at the book lying in front of her, hoping it would catch on fire. 

“Are you trying to kill that book, Mira?” Sirius asked. Mira nodded seriously and grabbed her wand to light it on fire. But before she could continue James took her wand from her, which caused her to glare at him. 

“What did it do wrong, for you to want to destroy it?” Peter asked. 

“It is my Vidoizmeneniye book, and I am ready to let this subject be over with.”

“I’m sorry I don’t speak Russian, love - what book is that?” Sirius asked. Mira frowned while showing the cover of her book, Transfiguration. Sirius nodded and went on with his food, Peter asking why she wants it to be over. 

“I am horrible at it and the only reason I have not failed the subject yet is because Minnie has allowed me to do some exercises for extra credit,” Mira explained angrily. 

“Doesn’t Rey help you with it?” Peter asked, feeling sorry for the girl. Mira nodded slightly, “yeah, but I still am horrible and in summer I do not have the course anymore, so the sooner the school year ends the, better.” 

While Peter and Mira had a conversation about the rest of the year, James was leaving for his Quidditch practice and Reya was having a wordless conversation with Regulus from the other table. 

Remus nudged Reya saying that Regulus could join them if he wanted to. Reya nodded and signed Regulus to come over. He joined them quickly, ignoring all the strange looks he got from the Slytherins.

Reya kissed him quickly as he sat down, causing Sirius to tell them to ‘get a room’. Mira and Peter stopped their conversation to greet Regulus and Remus asked him how he was doing. 

“Hey, can you guys tell me how the Patronus charm works?” Regulus asked, seeing he was a year lower than the others. Remus nodded and they agreed to meet up that evening in Gryffindor common room. 

When Regulus and Reya arrived at the tower, they found James desperately trying to talk to Lily. Lily looked very happy when she saw Reya and Regulus and quickly walked to the duo. 

“So, you two are Gryffindors now?” She asked. Reya nodded, “honorary, yes.” 

Regulus walked over to Sirius and Remus, while Reya continued a conversation with Lily. Meanwhile, James was whining about how Lily would have a great time if she accepted to go on a date with him. Lily, hearing this from the other side of the common room, told James to stop whining. He puffed and said something about finding Mira, who surely would understand his struggle. 

“For the Patronus, you must think of your happiest memory – can you do that?” Remus asked. Regulus nodded, it wasn’t hard, he had two memories where he was the happiest he could have been. He thought of the one Christmas his family had felt like a real family, no fighting, just happiness. He kept that memory in mind while casting the spell. 

Out of his wand came a foggy mist, but nothing close to a Patronus. He frowned before trying to cast the spell again, but alas only a silvery wisp appeared. 

“Maybe think of a different memory, my first few didn’t work either,” Remus suggested. Regulus nodded and thought of the first time he spoke with the Marauders, Reya and Mira. He tried again, this time the Mist became stronger, but it still wasn’t an actual Patronus. Remus hummed while Regulus groaned, “Why won’t it work!” 

Lily and Reya now had joined the group - continuing their conversation still, Reya assured Regulus that he’d get it and he mustn’t give up yet. 

“Reya is right, and it’s harder now because you’re forcing a memory. Maybe you’ll think of an even stronger memory when you’re doing something completely different.” Remus said, putting a consoling hand on the younger boy’s shoulder.


	8. About the time of the month

“How can one tell a person is a werewolf?” professor Jinx asked during Defence Against The Dark Arts. 

“When their stomach hurts and they need chocolate all the time,” Sirius whispered to Reya, who was sat next to him – Reya rolling her eyes at the boy. 

“That is not a sign of a werewolf Mister Black, that’s a sign of womanhood.” Sirius shrugged, while James started laughing. “Well, Mister Potter I assume you know the answer if you can find the time to laugh at your friend, instead of thinking of an answer?” 

James nodded; “I do, professor.” The professor arched a brow urging him to tell the answer. 

“Well, a werewolf transforms every full moon – so around that time, a werewolf has heightened senses like smell, hearing and seeing,” James started, surprising the professor. Reya smirked and put down another point for James in the corner of her parchment. 

“What are you doing?” Remus whispered to Mira, noticing the tally marks on her paper behind their names. 

“Huh,” Mira looked up from her paper before answering Remus, “oh that - Reya and I decided to keep up how many times any of you one up a professor. So far the only professor none of you can beat is Minnie.” 

Remus nodded and focused back on the lesson, while Reya suspiciously looked at James. James noticed and stuck his tongue out towards her. Reya mimicked James, causing the Professor to ask Reya the next question. 

“Miss Catch what is a way to get rid of a werewolf?” Reya looked at James, who wasn’t giving her an answer and stammered; “I- uh, you- uh..”

“Why would you want to get rid of oboroten? It’s not like they like being one,” Mira said with a frown. Remus nodded slightly, Reya frowning and writing down on her parchment; ‘Is Remus a werewolf?’ and sliding it over to Sirius. 

Sirius read it quickly and when he finished his eyes widened, and he did the first thing he thought of to avoid answering the question, he ate the paper. Reya looked at him with disgust, James looking confused as to why Sirius was eating paper before Reya wrote the same note and gave it to James. He too panicked, but handled it a bit better. 

James wrote on the note: ‘Why, what do you know?’ Reya looked at the question for a while before passing the paper on to Mira, who had been fighting with the professor about werewolf rights. 

Mira gave up the argument, not wanting to lose house points and looked at the note. She frowned before realizing what the question meant, she quickly wrote down her answer; ‘Enough.’ She passed the note on to Reya, who added ‘What do you know?’ 

James huffed in annoyance and quickly scribbled down, ‘Later.’ Reya showed the note to Mira and they both nodded. 

The class didn’t last much longer after that, everyone got ready to get to their next class. James and Sirius told Remus and Peter to go to their next class, while they each pulled one of the girls into a hidden hallway. 

“You know, if I didn’t have a boyfriend I would’ve thought that you two were about to do something else,” Reya said with a smirk, Mira chuckled at what she said. 

Sirius pressed a kiss to Reya’s cheek, and smirking he said; “We can still do that, darling.” She quickly slapped him away with a disgusted face, reminding him of the time he said he wouldn’t let her hurt Regulus. 

“In all Siriusness, what do you know?” James asked. Reya looked at Mira who nodded to her unspoken question, “We know that Remus is like a girl on her period at least once a month, or his mother gets ill at, what seems to be random moments, but when you keep track it all ends up being during a full moon.” 

James and Sirius shared a look. They both looked uncertain. “What?” Reya asked. “Well, we can’t just tell you without Remus, but whatever we say will only confirm what you already think,” James said. 

“Well, then I know enough,” Mira said. She started walking away and when she reached the end of the hallway she turned around, “I’ll talk to Remus tonight, but first, we have class.”


	9. The conversation

Remus had been having a good week, none of his friends had detention and he had been able to help Regulus with his Patronus. That was until James and Sirius told him that Mira and Reya had figured it out. It didn’t take long to guess what it meant, Mira had obviously suspected something and Reya had started to call him Wolf Wolf again, something she hadn’t done since the second year. 

Remus groaned, they were so careful with it. So he prepared himself for the angry or scared looks that he expected to come with this revelation. 

When the Marauders sat down in the library, across from Reya and Mira. Remus was nervous, he was fidgeting, but Mira and Reya had expected that. 

“So, you- figured it out?” Remus asked softly. Mira nodded while grabbing something out of her bag, Reya smiled lightly at Remus before speaking; “Yeah, and we wanted you to know that we will always be there for you and Mira also has something to show you.” 

Remus’ face turned into curiosity as Mira put a book in front of him. The title read ‘Werewolves, Animagus and more.’

“We become Animagi,” Mira said, opening the book at the section of ‘Becoming an Animagus’. She explained how werewolves are generally calmer while surrounded by animals, “Werewolves often adopt them into their packs.” 

“Mira, how do you expect us to become Animagi without clear instructions?” Sirius asked, skimming over the pages. 

“That’s why the two ladies asked me, mister, Black,” a voice called out behind them, causing Mira to smirk and Reya to chuckle at Sirius’ terrified face. 

“Hello professor McGonnagal,” Remus said, wondering what the two were up to with the professor. The professor greeted the students and joined them at their table. 

“Now, first off – we can’t do this here,” Minerva said. The students all agreed and they came up with the solution to give them extra classes, that way everyone will think that they’re helping Mira and getting some extra credit. 

“If you all will meet me tomorrow in my classroom at half-past seven, we shall begin the lessons,” Minerva said while standing up. 

\----------

The group of six was standing in front of the classroom, all excited to learn and Remus was there for his own state of mind. 

“Where do we start, professor?” Sirius asked, wanting to help his friend. Professor chuckled at his enthusiasm; “Well mister Black, today I'm going to tell about the risks of doing this, especially illegally.” 

“Professor, with all due respect, I don’t think they care about risks,” Remus chuckled. 

“That may be so, but for the sake of my sanity I will inform you of the risks, however, I’ll keep out the non-important risks, like the aftertaste of a Mandrake leaf.” 

“What are we supposed to do with that that it leaves an aftertaste?” James asked. Mira explained that you had to keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. James looked at her in disbelief and then turned to Minerva with the same look on his face. 

“She is right.” Minerva turned to Mira; “It surprises me that you are the one that did the actual research, I thought you didn’t enjoy Transfiguration?” 

Mira nodded; “If it helps my friend, I’ll do it.” Minerva smiled and said something about seeing why Mira was placed in Hufflepuff. 

Minerva explained the rest of the risks, answered any additional questions they had and then sent them on their way back to their common rooms since it was getting late. 

On their way back they encountered Peeves, who had been setting up a prank. Peeves, who over the years had developed a love-hate relationship with the six grinned at the sight of them. “Ahahahaha, just the pranksters I need, you wouldn’t happen to be able to help me out, would ya.” 

James looked at Sirius, who seemed excited, while Reya said she really wanted to curl up with a good book and she couldn’t help today. 

“Maybe you should re, eh, re...” Mira looked thoughtful, “pripev REFRAIN,” she cheered when she remembered the word she was looking for, “refrain from getting in trouble, at least for now.” 

Remus and Peter agreed, whereafter James shrugged; “Sorry Peeves, maybe next time.” Peeves grumbled angrily while the Marauders and co walked to their own common rooms. 

Just before Mira and Reya went downstairs to their common rooms Remus stopped them. 

“I uh, I wanted to thank you, both of you. You have accepted this very easily.” 

Reya smiled and pulled the brunette in a hug; “Of course, Wolf Wolf – You’re our friend.” Mira laughed at the nickname before hugging Remus as well; “and honestly,” Mira muttered, “you are not scary, Molodoy Volk.”

“You haven’t seen me during full moons-” Remus said, as to where Reya chuckled and said: “You fold your socks, sorry for not trembling in fear, Rem.” Mira laughed at Remus’ face.


	10. Happiest Memories

Regulus groaned when once again, all that left his wand was a mist. He heard someone chuckle from behind him before two arms wrapped around him. 

Regulus turned around and faced Reya with a pout. Reya laughed; “You’ll get it eventually, darling.”

“How’d you do it?” Regulus asked sitting down on the sofa, pulling Reya next to him. Reya smiled at the memory of producing her first Patronus, it had been a good day. 

“I thought of my happiest memory and used the spell,” Reya joked, causing Regulus to look at her with an unamused look on his face. Reya laughed. 

“Remember the time we all pranked professor Dumbledore and didn’t get detention because he found it so funny?” Reya asked. Regulus chuckled, that had been the first time he had seen Reya in action. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t the happiest memory – but it did cause the mist that you have now,” Reya continued. “After that memory, I tried another, I tried the one in which I first met Mira.”

Reya smiled at the thought of when she first met the girl, standing on the station with her case by her side looking for platform 9 3/4. The girl had looked confused, obviously not used to the magic, or the number of people now that Reya thought about it, Reya had approached the girl and the relief on her face was obvious. 

Regulus asked if that memory worked and Reya shook her head. “I came closer but it still wasn’t enough, no, the next one is the winner.” Regulus showed that he wanted to hear the rest of the story, maybe it would help him. 

“The happiest memory was last Christmas, all of my friends were here, you were here.” Regulus frowned when he remembered it, and it didn’t seem like a happy memory at all – James and Sirius kept arguing and while trying to break the two up, Mira set one of the oldest statues in the castle on fire. It certainly was funny, but not happy. 

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking; ‘But Reya, that isn’t a happy memory! There was fighting and detention!’ and there you are right, but do you remember what happened after that?” Reya said. 

“James got cake shoved into his face by Peeves.” 

Reya laughed; “Yes, that also happened, but not what I meant,” Reya sat up, “I can show you what happened,” she offered as Regulus looked a little confused. Reya got closer to Regulus until their lips met. It was a sweet kiss. 

Regulus smiled when Reya pulled back; “That’s the memory I use,” she said, looking at her boyfriend. Regulus smiled and thought that maybe that memory would work for him as well, but when he tried only a slight wisp came out. 

Groaning, Regulus asked Reya to show her Patronus, and a few moments later there was a silver-white lioness walking around the common room. 

\----------

During breakfast, Regulus sat down next to his brother. Sirius, who was stuffing his face with whatever food he could find, waved at his younger sibling.

“Charming Sirius, very charming. But not why I’m here,” Regulus said, a little grossed out. Sirius stopped for a second to show he was listening before continuing with eating. 

“What memory do you use for your Patronus?” Regulus asked. Sirius choked on his food, he started coughing with regulus patting him on the back to help him out. 

“A… Happy memory,” Sirius said shortly, his cheeks reddening. Regulus looked confused, Sirius loved to overshare. 

“I’m going to need some more information than that, Sirius.” Sirius went even redder in the face than before; “I’m going to need your opinion on something else first.” 

Regulus frowned and urged Sirius to continue. “How do you feel about- How do you feel about the fact that Mira sees no difference in dating a man or a woman?” 

Regulus shrugged; “I think it’s pretty cool, why?” Sirius looked at Regulus with a big smile. “Sirius? Are you okay?” 

“Please never change Regulus. The memory I use, it’s uhh... Well, you know how close Remus and I are?” 

Regulus nodded.

“Well at the beginning of the year we got even closer, we were both having a horrible week and had to take out somewhere. You know the Room Of Requirement, right?” Sirius said. Regulus nodded, he had heard of the room before and had been very interested in it. 

“Well, then you probably know it turns into whatever you need – Remus and I both needed a distraction, and that’s what it gave us.” Sirius smiled as he remembered how the room had turned into a battling field. 

“So that’s what you use?” Regulus asked – Sirius nodded, leaving out what happened after they ‘defeated’ the ‘enemies’. 

“After that, we were both exhausted and sweaty and well, teenage hormones.” Regulus nodded, thanking his brother for his help. 

\----------

The next person Regulus asked was surprisingly Peter. Peter told Regulus the story of when he first made his Patronus. 

“I had found my memory quickly, so it didn’t take to long to produce a Patronus, but it was very tiring.” 

Peter explained his memory was when he truly felt part of something when the Marauders kept including him in pranks, instead of everyone else, who just ignored him. It was easy to Regulus to see why this was his happiest memory, the boy idolized the Marauders. 

\----------

Regulus tried again and again, but his Patronus still wasn’t much more than a bunch of mist – more than when he started, but still. 

“You know,” someone spoke from behind him, Regulus spun around and saw Mira, “- a Patronus does not always come from a specific memory, sometimes it comes from feeling, feeling that can be fuel to happiness.” 

Regulus thought for a moment about what he was doing when he was happiest and came to a conclusion; there wasn’t a lot that made him as happy as his friends. Mira smiled when she saw the realisation on his face. 

Regulus tried once more, and a vague silhouette appeared out of the fog, causing the boy to cheer. Mira clapped, happy for the boy; “Good job, Mladshiy Bratishka.” 

Regulus pulled the girl in a hug, muttered a thank you and ran off to the Slytherin common room where he saw Reya sitting alone by the fireplace.

“Reya! Reya, look!” Regulus cast an even better Patronus this time. Reya smiled widely at the boy, neither of them noticing the Patronus growing stronger the more excited the both of them got until Reya looked at it and her jaw dropped. The Patronus became a lion, a brave animal as Mira had later explained. 

“So, Reg, what memory was the one?” Sirius asked – as where to Regulus looked at Reya, who’s attention was deep into her book, answered; “A happy one.”


	11. The last week

It was the last school week and everyone was excited. Finals were done, there were barely any classes left and the weather was great. The air was filled with a lightness, a calm. That was until the Marauders, including Reya, Mira and Regulus pulled one last prank before the year ended. 

They had pulled their biggest prank yet. They felt invincible as they sat down under the tree by the lake, laughing about what just happened. That was until they were approached by Severus Snape. Behind him was Lily, obviously upset. 

“Severus, leave it be!” Lily said loudly. Severus kept walking until he reached the seven, furiously looking at James, who was looking back a little confused. 

“Apologize!” Severus shouted at James. “For- What exactly?” James asked, not knowing what this was about. The others that were sitting under the tree also looked confused. James looked at Lily, who was shaking her head and said: “Since Lily is shaking her head I’m going to assume that she is telling me I don’t have to apologize – and since I’d much rather listen to Lily than you, I’m not going to.”

Mira huffed out a laugh which caused Severus to focus his attention on the muggle-born; “oh shut up, you stupid communistic mudblood.” 

Reya, who got distracted by a couple of birds, had shot up, her wand pointed at Snape. “You better apologize, unless you want me to hex your ass to Russia. ” Severus scoffed and raised his eyebrows; “I’m not afraid of you, traitor.”

Soon all the Marauders were standing with their wands pointed to Snape. “She’s not a traitor, she’s just smarter than you and your stuck up, pride-filled family that only cares about blood status,” Sirius defended the girl.

No one had noticed Lily and Mira running off during the standoff, meaning everyone was surprised when they had heard Minerva angrily talking to them, with only Lily at her side. 

“Mister Snape, what is going on here?” Minerva asked sternly.

“Nothing professor, I was just walking here when they suddenly attacked me.” Severus acted like he was the victim. 

“That’s not what happened! He came over here first and insulted Mira and Reya!” Regulus yelled out, jumping forwards and pointing at Severus. Minerva asked Reya if this was true and she nodded to confirm it, “and where is miss Petrova now?”

They all looked around, looking for the girl but she was nowhere to be found. 

“She looked really upset when we left here, and she asked me to find you, professor,” Lily told them. “Well, does anybody have an idea where she could be?” Minerva looked at the group and smiled when Reya nodded hesitantly. 

Reya excused herself and ran towards the castle. The Marauders wanted to follow, but she had asked them not to, so Reya arrived at Mira’s favourite spot alone. 

“Mi? Are you here?” Reya asked as she reached the top of the astronomy tower. She listened intensely, hoping to find her friend and if she hadn’t she would’ve missed the silent sniffles and the purring of a cat. 

She smiled softly as she pulled away from the fabrics with stars mapped on them and saw her friend. She was petting her cat with silent tears streaming down her cheeks, the girl looked horrible. 

Reya sat next to her and with the sleeve of her robe, she wiped the tears off her face. “You know, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent.” 

Mira sniffled. “I want to go home, hug mama and play board games in our tiny apartment, I want to have to share a bed again because we can’t afford to get another bed, I don’t want to hear anyone judging me for my blood status nor for my country’s system.”

“You know you’re not any less because of your blood status or the way your country works, Mira,” Reya said pulling the girl in a hug. Mira leaned against Reya and nodded into her shoulder. Reya stayed with the girl until she stopped crying completely, and the two then walked towards the Great Hall.

There Minerva was waiting for the duo, “miss Petrova, I am terribly sorry for pulling you away from your friends again, but I need you to confirm what happened today.”

Minerva asked if what Regulus had told her was true, and Mira nodded numbly. Minerva thanked her and told her that she was always available if she ever needed to talk. After that she joint her friends again and got ready for the years last official dinner at Hogwarts. 

\----------

The last day of the school year had come and both Mira and Reya were very excited. Sirius, on the other hand, was wishing that on this day the world ended – he did not want to go home, at all. He wasn’t ready for the judgmental looks of his parents. He didn’t want them to keep yelling at him for every little thing he did.

“You know you’re always welcome at my house, Siri,” James said when he saw the boy sulking. Sirius sent the boy a smile and a nod, thankful for the Potters.

“And you know-” Mira said while gesturing around- “Regulus is there as well, I’m sure you two will have fun.” 

Regulus nodded happily at his brother, his arm around Reya’s shoulder, who was rambling on about her plans for the summer. Sirius smiled lightly at the duo before he resumed his sulking. Remus wrapped his arms around the boy in comfort. 

As the group go into the carriages towards the train, James pulled out a bag of Bertie Botts All-Flavoured-Beans. James threw one at Remus who had just started reading a book. 

“C’mon Rem, spend some time with your friends – you won’t be seeing us for a while anymore,” he said. Remus looked angrily at him before sighing and putting his book back into his back. He inspected the bean properly before putting it in his mouth. His face quickly grew a smile, “Chocolate.” 

By now they had moved into a compartment inside the train.

Sirius grabbed the bag from James, putting one of the candies in his mouth and almost immediately gagging. “Fucking earwax,” he said. The others laughed as they let the bag go round, Peter getting toothpaste, while Mira got jelly. 

Before Reya could grab one, someone knocked on the door. Sirius yelled that the doors didn’t have a lock, so they couldn’t keep other people out as Lily walked in.

When James saw who it was he shoved Sirius on the ground and made enough room for Lily to sit. Sirius, now laying on the ground, sent James a dirty look before crawling over and sitting on the ground by Remus’ legs.

Mira ignored the two and asked why Lily was here; “I was wondering if I could stay here. I haven’t forgiven Severus yet.” 

Everyone agreed, James happily showing the empty seat next to him. Lily looked hesitant but decided it was better than the ground. Regulus offered her the bag of Bertie Botts’, Lily taking one and passing it along. Everyone laughed at Lily’s disgusted face. 

They played until the bag was empty, and the conversations started to change. “Who is dating who?” Lily asked she had always been confused because all the people in the compartment all seemed to be dating. 

Everybody pointed at Reya and Regulus. Lily nodded and urged them to go on. Sirius and Remus shared a look.

“That is it,” Mira said, unaware of the two boys in the corner. Lily pointed towards the corner, where Sirius was blushing and Remus smirking. Mira shrugged, “they do not really talk about their relationship.” Sirius and Remus gaped at Mira while the others looked at Remus and Sirius with a confused look.

Reya looked at the others; “You didn’t know? And you say I’m oblivious.” Mira giggled slightly at James and Peter, while Lily smiled at Sirius and Remus. 

“I’m going to need some explanation,” James said after a moment of looking between the two.

“They are dating, zubsty.”

“How?”

“Well, you see James when two people like each other very much-” “- I know how someone falls in love! But how did Remus think that Sirius is a good match.” 

“After all these years of me trying to make you look good for miss Evans over there, you pay me back with this? Thanks, Prongs,” Sirius said dramatically as Remus chuckled and shrugged. Everyone laughed at that. 

“Sorry, Padfoot – but can you blame me?” Sirius looked very offended. 

“Yes!” 

“But you already have someone! I have no one!” This argument went on for a bit while the others happily bought some sweets from the trolley. 

Reya watched as the two went on arguing, taking bites of her cauldron cakes in the meantime, as Remus went back to his book.

“I bet you 5 quid that Remus is going to end this argument by snapping at both of them,” Mira said from beside her. 

Reya, always up for a bet, answered with; “I bet 10 that Sirius will continue being the drama queen he is and starts to ignore James in a bit.” 

“I say that Lily is going to win this, by distracting James,” Peter offered. 

Regulus also pitched in; “I think James will apologize.” Meanwhile, Sirius started to fake cry causing James to sigh and started ignoring him. Sirius suddenly stopped, looking at his friend in surprise; “You’re just going to let me cry here?” 

“you have your boyfriend, you’ll be fine,” James grumbled. Sirius pulled Remus’ book out of his hands and pouted: “You’re just going to let him treat me like this?”

“Will both of just stop it!” Remus snapped at them. James muttered a soft apology to Remus while Sirius gave him his book back. Mira held out her hand for the money she won. Reya groaned and fished 5 quid out of her pocket. Peter promised to sent her the money during summer break while Regulus offered to buy her 5 quid worth of sweets in Diagon Alley.


	12. The Station

The train arrived late in the afternoon. It was almost dark out, and Reya laid across the seats, her head rested on Regulus lap, looking out the window. Mira was leaning against Lily, who had fallen asleep against James. Peter was softly in conversation with Remus while Sirius looked at the black-haired across from him with a playful look on his face, seeing a slight panic on his face from the moment Lily’s head had been resting against his body. 

“I swear, Zubsty if you move you’ll regret it.”

“I’m not moving, Mi.” Mira smiled at the words and tried to get some sleep as well. 

When the train arrived, it was up to James to wake everybody up, since the others had all fallen asleep. He grumbled while doing it, especially while waking the girls, they were somewhat of a nightmare when woken up the wrong way.

He first woke Lily, very softly, who woke Mira up, and then Reya, who seemed very upset to be awake. Regulus woke up when Reya got up and Peter wasn’t that hard to wake up. 

They let Remus wake up Sirius, not wanting him to throw a tantrum, and all walked out of the train. 

James was the first to spot his family, so he said goodbye to his friends and promised to write them before leaving. 

Before Reya went to look for her family, she gave them all a hug and gave Regulus a kiss – Sirius telling the two once more to ‘Get a room’, something that he had done ever since he had found out about the two.

The next to spot their family was Peter, he waved at the remainder of the people and left. Remus quickly pressed a kiss on Sirius’ cheek before heading off to his family, only leaving Lily, Mira and the Black brothers.

Sirius and Regulus saw their family standing close by so they got ready to leave as well, but not before Mira almost hugged them to death. 

“We’ll miss you too, my Russian friend,” Sirius laughed. Mira laughed. Sirius and Regulus went off to their family

After that, it was just Mira and Lily. Lily said goodbye when she also saw her family and left Mira. Mira made her way to the muggle platforms and searched for her mother beneath the big clock. She smiled and walked over.

“How are you Mama,” Mira said, smiling up until she saw her mothers cane. She hugged her mother, asking if she was okay. Her mother waved of her worries, “I am getting old, Dorogoy.” 

Mira and her mother walked over tot heir platform and waited for the next train towards their home. 

The train ride was another 2 and a half hours and since Mira had been travelling since 9 o’clock this morning she fell asleep. Once arrived at the small train station in the town, she was softly woken up by her mother.

“Come Dorogoy, you and Koshka can continue to sleep at home.” Mira groaned slightly but got up, grabbing all that she could carry and got out of the train. Mira, her mother and her cat all walked to their apartment, it wasn’t far, only twenty minutes.

Once back home, Mira changed into her pyjama’s and almost immediately fell asleep in the bed. It didn’t take long for Koshka to join her. 

\----------

Mira woke up early, still used to her sleep pattern at Hogwarts. She decided to get breakfast ready so her mother didn’t have to worry about it. She gave Koshka some bacon. She made Blini, a wheat pancake rolled with fillings. Mira’s favourite was with jam, so that is what she made. 

By the time she was done her mother had woken up, who happily joined her for breakfast. They talked about Hogwarts during breakfast, and while doing the dishes they made some plans for things they could do during the summer. 

“Maybe we can go to the beach! I could invite Reya,” Mira suggested. Her mother agreed happily. They also discussed whether Mira could invite all of her friends for a little get-together. Mira smiled – she was excited about the summer.

In the afternoon Mira sent a letter to Reya and started writing the invitations to her friends. She would sent Reya’s letter first, but she didn’t mention the get-together, she intended to ask her during the beach visit.

Due to Mira not owning an owl, she had to wait for Reya to send the first letter, so she made sure to have her letter ready for when the owl came. It came about a week later. Mira let the owl rest for a night before sending her back with her letter.

The response came quickly and two days later Mira and Reya were at the beach. Mira told Reya about the get-together, and quickly Reya was just as excited as Mira.


	13. Home

Reya smiled at the sight of her house. She had longed to see her family again, letters were simply not enough to keep up with her family. She missed waking up to the sound of her siblings arguing, how weird it may seem, she missed her mother baking for them and she missed the game nights they used to have. She was ready for this summer, it was promising to be a good one.

Soon enough she began getting letters from her friends. Most of the letters were about how the summer was going and Mira sent a letter, asking if Reya would like to join her and her mother to the beach. After Reya had asked her mother, she excitedly wrote Mira back, saying she’d love to. Reya spent the next week preparing to for the beach. 

Packing her stuff, she came across a picture of her, the Marauders, Mira and Regulus. She smiled happily at the picture- it was taken during Christmas. The picture showed the seven of them in front of the Christmas tree in the Great Hall, Sirius between James and Remus, pulling weird faces to the camera while Reya smeared whipped cream on his face. Regulus was laughing at them, while Mira took the picture. The events in the picture played over and over until Reya’s little sister walked in. 

“What’re you doing here dipshit,” Reya said with a smile. Her little sister, Jade, sat down next to her and looked at the picture before she said; “Dad told me to go bother you instead of him – who’s that?” She was pointing at Regulus. 

“Oh, that’s Regulus – you haven’t met him before,” Reya smiled. Jade looked at Reya intensely, which scared Reya a little bit, before smiling, “How long have you two been dating.” 

Reya looked at her sister in surprise; “how did you- What?” Jade smirked at her and skipped away. 

Reya called after her sister, not getting a response back before she went on with packing. It didn’t take her much longer, she only needed to take her clothes and toiletries with her. She happily walked downstairs when her mother called for dinner, playfully kissing her brother a kiss on the cheek as she walked around the table. 

“Ugh, Reya! Stop kissing me, it’s weird,” Thomas groaned. 

“Yeah, leave that for your boyfriend!” Jade teased from the head of the table, causing Reya to sent her a deadly look. Her mother looked at Reya with a smile that didn’t predict anything good and her father looked ready to kill. 

“What is she talking about, darling?” Hilde, Reya’s mother asked sweetly while putting the plates on the table. 

“It’s nothing mom, Jade’s just being an idiot.” 

“No, I’m not! You basically admitted that you were dating that, what was his name – Riculos guy,” Jade said, not wanting to sound crazy. Reya glared at Jade, hoping that she would just shut up. 

“What kind of name is that? Riculos? More like ridicules,” Thomas laughed, causing Reya to kick him from underneath the table. Thomas winced, while Hilde scolded Reya. Reya rolled her eyes and started eating, while Jade stuck her tongue out to her.

“Reya, are you dating someone?” Geoff, Reya’s father, asked. Reya sighed and nodded softly, hoping her siblings wouldn’t notice – something that didn’t work as Thomas looked at her with a disgusted face; “You kissed me?” 

Reya looked at him with a frown; “I don’t see how that is important right now.” 

“Who is he, darling?” Hilde asked, trying to keep the conversation a little civil. Reya hesitated before answering, “his name is Regulus.” 

Hilde smiled, urging the girl to tell a bit more – curious to the boy that seemed to have won over her daughter's heart. So Reya started to tell them more about Regulus. Eventually, she finished dinner and fled to her room, done talking to her family. 

\----------

Mira was happy to be home and even happier when Reya said she’d be coming with them to the beach. She and her mom were waiting for Reya and her mom. They had agreed to meet up in the park near Mira’s house. 

Soon enough Reya appeared from the distance, excitedly pulling her mom along. Mira stood up quickly and ran towards Reya, while her mom slowly made her way towards them. Reya pulled the girl in a hug, while her mom watched. 

“You are here, nakonets-to,” Mira shouted happily.

Reya’s mom looked a little confused at Reya, who shrugged – also not knowing what it meant. From behind them, they heard someone laugh slightly. Everyone turned around to see Mira’s mom, Alexandra, standing there. 

“Hello, I’m Reya,” Reya smiled at the woman, holding out her hand. Alexandra looked at the hand before hugging the girl tightly, “I am Alexandra, Mira’s mama,” she said with an even heavier accent than Mira. 

Reya pulled her mom by, also introducing her, before she turned to Mira. Mira was smiling a lot, clearly happy that her best friend finally met her mama. 

“You won’t believe what Jade pulled last night,” Reya said, sitting down on the bench. Mira muttered a small ‘Oh no’ before Reya continued her story. 

“So, she just told everyone I’m dating Regulus – who is ‘Riculos’ according to her, without my permission,” Reya said loudly.

Mira laughed slightly at the story; “and in these moments I am glad to not have siblings.” 

Reya pouted and looked around the park, not used to the muggle equipment. Mira noticed her confusion and smirked, an idea forming in her head. Mira jumped up and pulled Reya along to the swings set.

She sat down and giggled when Reya did the same thing with a lot of hesitance. Reya looked with a lot of confusion as Mira started swinging.

“Go on, it will not kill you moy drug,” Mira chuckled and she showed Reya how to swing.   
Reya did what her friend said and started moving, and slowly she began going higher and higher. She laughed louder when she got higher. 

“It’s like flying without a broom!” She laughed. Mira agreed before jumping off the swing and landing gracefully on the grass. Reya copied her, landing a little less gracefully, but landing nonetheless. Mira applauded while Reya bowed, from behind them they could hear their mothers laugh.


	14. The Blacks

It was the millionth time that week that his father had been yelling at Sirius, but Sirius didn’t care anymore – he yelled back like there was no tomorrow. They had been fighting from the moment he arrived. Walburga had tried to stop the two, she wanted to have a nice, peaceful summer.

Regulus had been torn between supporting his brother and not daring to come between Sirius and their father. He watched as the fight got louder and louder, wishing someone would shut them up. 

It was when Orion started to throw with things Regulus had decided that he was done. 

“Shut up, the both of you!” He yelled. Sirius and Orion both looked at him, he never shouted. 

Regulus froze as the two shut up – he wasn’t prepared for that. Kreacher entered the room to begin cleaning but Regulus spoke; “Kreacher, please prepare for Sirius’ and I’s departure.” 

“Regulus, what are you talking about?” Orion asked, surprised by the words of his son. Sirius got a hopeful look on his face. 

“We’re leaving, father. Both of us.” Orion gaped, Walburga shrieked and Sirius was already halfway up the stairs. Before Orion could argue, Regulus ran up to his room, threw some absolute necessities into his suitcase and went over to Sirius’ room – who was trying to fit way too much stuff into a tiny suitcase. 

It didn’t take them long to finish and Kreacher had prepared them something to eat on the road. Not long after, the two brothers stood outside of their house. They weren’t ready, but as long as they had each other they’d make it. 

“Where are we off to, mastermind?” Sirius asked as they left their street. Regulus froze, he hadn’t thought of that yet. His brother looked at him. 

“Can we… maybe… They would take us in?” Regulus muttered to himself. He turned to Sirius and asked; “Where does James live?”

“Why, in Potter Manor of course.” 

“And if you would be so kind as to tell me where that is and how we’ll get there?” Sirius looked thoughtfully. 

“You don’t know, do you?” Sirius grimaced. Regulus sighed. 

“Wait! Mira gave me a phone number once, for if I ever needed something,” Sirius said happily. Regulus frowned; “Where’s a phone and how does it work?” Sirius looked around the street and spotted a phone booth. He walked over to it, looking in his pockets for some change – Mira had explained to him how it worked once. He followed the steps he remembered and quickly dialled the number - Mira had asked him to memorize it. 

“Hey, Mira! It’s Sirius,” Sirius said happily into the phone, “Am I doing this right?” Sirius could hear Mira’s giggle from the other side of the line. 

“Do you eh- happen to know James’ address?” Sirius asked, sounding more serious now. 

“Uhh, I’ve got it somewhere here,” Sirius could hear some things fall and a cat screech, probably Koshka. 

“Found it!” Mira shouted after a bit. Sirius cringed at the loud sound, causing Mira to apologize. Mira told Sirius the address, Sirius thanking her multiple times before hanging up and turning to his brother. 

“Got it,” Sirius said with a grin. “Well, how are we going to get there?” Regulus asked, a little more hopeful than five minutes ago. 

“Well it isn’t that far or, we can go find the bus.” Regulus looked at all the bags they put next to the booth and said; “The bus it is.” 

In the end, they didn’t find the bus, the bus found them, and the bus driver was happy to bring them to the Potter mansion. 

Standing in front of the Potter’s door wit hall their belongings, it finally seemed to hit Regulus what they were doing.

“Oh Merlin, what are we doing, we left Kreacher there all alone!” Sirius put his hand on Regulus’ shoulder and told him Kreacher would be fine before knocking on the door multiple times. It took about five minutes for someone to answer, which was pretty fast since it was 1 o’clock at night. 

James’ mom stood in the door opening, a little confused what two children were doing on her doorstep until she recognized Sirius from one of her son’s pictures. 

“Hi, I hope we’re not intruding, but James said we could come here if we ever needed any-” Before Sirius could finish he was cut off. 

“Sirius, Regulus! What are you doing here?” James asked loudly while stumbling off the stairs in excitement. He tripped over everything in his excitement, causing for Sirius and Regulus to laugh. 

“Come in, it’s cold and late out,” James mom said, making room fort he two to come in. They went inside, grateful they hadn’t been sent away, yet. 

“So, what are two young men like you doing here so late at night with – what seems to be all your belongings?” Euphemia asked, giving the boys something to drink. James choked on his drink, he hadn’t noticed the bags yet. 

“We- uh, ran away?” Regulus said softly, looking at the ground. Euphemia looked at the boys in shock, Regulus looked like he was going to cry any moment and Sirius looked like it didn’t bother him in the slightest, at least at first glance. 

“Oh, Merlin’s beard – James, go wake your dad honey.” James looked ready to protest but with one firm look from his mother he stopped and made his way upstairs. Soon enough Fleamont joined the bunch downstairs and Sirius explained the whole story. 

“Oh dear,” Fleamont said, he hadn’t expected this in the slightest.

“We’re really sorry if we’re bothering – we just didn’t know where else to go,” Regulus said softly, on the verge of tears. Euphemia didn’t hesitate; “You are welcome to stay here for as long as you both like.” 

“Well, in that case, I would like to stay forever,” Sirius smiled – he wasn’t going to let it show, but he also was scared that they would be sent away. Sirius slung his arms around his brother, who made it clear how thankful he was for being allowed to stay. 

James and Sirius went to get extra mattresses from the attic, while Regulus brought their stuff up to James’ room – thanking the Potters over and over for letting them stay.


	15. Ice-cream and skateboards

Soon after Mira sent the invitations she got excited replies from everyone, and she started planning the get-together. Reya had been able to convince her mother to let her stay until the get-together, so she was able to help Mira and her mother a lot. She did have to get used to the small size of the apartment. 

A short week later, the two girls were waiting at the same place where Mira and her mother had been waiting for Reya – waiting for their friends to arrive. The first to arrive was Peter, he brought some snacks and a card game. The next to arrive was Remus, who brought a picnic blanket and a few muggle drinks. After that James came together with Sirius and Regulus, they had brought a basket full of food courtesy of Euphemia. 

“I didn’t know you three were together,” Reya said when she saw the three arrive. “Yeah, sorry Reya, we stole your boyfriend, he is now in a relationship with us,” Sirius said teasingly. 

“That’s incest, love,” Reya teased back, hugging Regulus, who had grown taller than her over the summer, tightly. “Incest and polyamory,” Mira muttered. Sirius seemed to regret his comment and turned to Remus. He went to kiss him but Mira stopped him quickly, “I wouldn’t do that here Siri,” she said sadly. 

Sirius looked confused, while Remus understood what she was talking about. James to looked confused until Mira explained. 

“That is messed up,” James muttered. Mira shrugged, “Well it’s better here than in Russia, but, yeah.” 

They decided to do something fun, and Mira suggested they’d get ice cream at the local shop, which everybody agreed with. 

The shop wasn’t very busy so they got in and out very quickly, all with ice cream of their choosing. 

Mira had chosen strawberry, Reya and James had mango, Remus chocolate and Sirius, Regulus and Peter chose bubblegum. They all sat down in a nearby park and enjoyed their ice cream. 

Soon enough, Sirius and Reya had been caught up in a game of ‘Guess the object’ – where you had to ask questions to guess what object the other was seeing in the park. At first, everyone participated but it was quickly decided that Remus, Mira and Peter weren’t allowed to play anymore and James and Regulus had grown tired of the game. 

“Is it that weird formed thing on the castle-shaped thing?” Sirius asked, pointing at the fireman pole by the climbing castle. Reya groaned, which confirmed Sirius’ answer. 

“This isn’t fair,” Reya whined while laying her head on Regulus’ shoulder. 

“Kak zdorovo bylo by byt' v Khogvartse,” Mira mumbled. 

Everyone looked at Mira, who didn’t notice because she was staring at all the people walking past. 

“You okay Mi?” Peter asked. Mira hummed in response and said something else in Russian. 

“I am very sad to inform you that no, Mira, even in summer we haven’t learned Russian,” Sirius said. Mira chuckled and said she was just thinking about the next school year. 

“Ah, I can not wait to be back in detention with Minnie,” James sighed longingly as a joke. Mira giggled when Reya shoved him off the bench. He groaned and sat down next to Mira. 

“I just want to see the look on Dumbledore’s face when we pull the first prank of the year,” Sirius said. They all laughed at that, excited for the new year. 

“Hey, when are Minnie’s extra classes starting?” It was Peter who asked. 

“What extra classes?” Regulus asked, causing the other six to share looks. Mira told Regulus that this wasn’t the place to talk about these things, so they decided to go to Mira’s home. 

After everybody had met Mira’s mother, they explained it all, Remus looking a little scared. Regulus looked very calm, but before they could hear what he truly thought Mira’s mother came in with a lot of food. 

The food consisted of various Russian dishes. “Sorry guys, it’s normal in Russia to feed visitors, so you don’t have to eat everything,” Mira said and after that, she quickly explained what everything was. The lot thanked Mira’s mother with smiles and started eating. 

“So Reg, I take you do not mind Volchok furry thing,” Mira said with a knowing look. Regulus shook his head. Remus looked confused but decided not to fight it, his friends had already proven that some people just don’t care. 

After all the food was eaten, Sirius had found a skateboard. And, as Mira had foreseen, it was a recipe for disaster. 

“I bet you all 10 Knuts that I can ride this,” he said confidently.

“I do not think you can Molodaya Zvezda,” Mira mumbled. 

“He’s a Gryffindor for a reason,” Remus muttered as Sirius walked outside, the others following. Mira showed Sirius a good road to skate on, but Sirius ignored it and decided that the old alleyway behind the apartment was good enough. 

“He’s going to die.” 

Sirius got on the board and got ready to push off. The beginning went smoothly, Sirius rolled out of the alley until he reached the streets. The street was made of cobblestone, which meant that as soon as Sirius touched it he went down, face first. 

“I’m fine! Nothing to see here!” Sirius shouted to the elderly woman that saw the whole thing go down. All of his friends burst out in laughter, with Mira barely being able to stay standing.

As Sirius walked back to his friends in the alley, wiping the dirt off of himself, he rolled his eyes at their laughing. His friends all held their hands up for his 10 Knuts. Sirius sighed and gave Mira, Reya and Remus the Knuts; “I don’t have any more with me right now.” James arched his brow while Peter grumbled. 

Sirius shrugged and gave Mira the skateboard. Mira shook her head, “Keep it, perhaps you will have more fun with it than me.” Sirius smiled and pulled the girl in a hug. Mira giggled at his excitement before noticing the time. 

“It is almost 6 o’clock, we should get back for dinner,” Mira spoke. Everyone nodded and together they walked to Mira’s home. 

During dinner, that was set in the small living room of the apartment – half of them having to sit on the floor, Mira’s mom asked all kinds of questions. “So Sirius, is it true that you once jumped from moving stair because someone said you could not?” 

Sirius nodded proudly, while Reya whispered “That’s such a Slytherin thing, to be honest,” to Regulus next to her, who because of that comment choked on his soup. Sirius frowned at the pair while Reya laughed loudly. 

“Reya and Regulus are dating!” Sirius said loudly, thinking he could embarrass the two in front of Alexandra. Alexandra chuckled, “I knew that Mira wrote to me about that.” Regulus stuck his tongue out to Sirius, while Reya asked what Mira had also written about.

“You know, almost every embarrassing about everyone. Because those make the best memories,” Mira shrugged. 

“What’s the best story Mira has told you about me?” James asked, his mouth still half-filled with food. 

Alexandra took a moment to think about it before answering, “Probably the story about you getting your head stuck in a toilet because you wanted to impress, what is her name, tsvetok?”

James’ face got bright red as Sirius looked at his friend with mischief in his eyes. “You got your head stuck in a toilet trying to impress Lily?” He yelled out laughing.

“There was a fucking spider, okay! Lils asked me to kill it but it went into the toilet!” 

Everybody in the room started laughing, while James just looked at his food. Alexandra put a hand on James’ shoulder in sympathy. 

“Do you want to hear story about Sirius embarrassing himself?” She asked the boy. James nodded. 

For the rest of the evening, Alexandra told her favourite stories of the bunch, everybody having a great time. When the clock hit 11 o’clock she sent them all to the bedroom, which was tiny. Sirius, James and Regulus brought extra mattresses, and soon enough almost the entire floor had become a mattress. Mira looked impressed at the fact that 7, 14-year-old fit in her 3 square meter room. Koshka looked happy at all the space for her to lie on. 

Sirius and Remus laid in one corner of the room, next to James and next to him were Mira and Koshka– the other corner was taken by Peter and next to Peter laid Reya and Regulus. Instead of sleeping the boys all opened their bags, which were filled with candy. 

When around three in the morning Mira and Remus had fallen asleep, Peter said it’d be better that the rest would also go to sleep. They all mopingly agreed and went to sleep. 

The next morning Mira was up the earliest, and while looking around the room she got her photo camera out. She made a few pictures of her friends, especially of the couples. Soon enough Remus also woke up, a bit confused on how Sirius was laying on top of him.

“He probably thought you looked like pillow,” Mira smirked. Remus chuckled; “just wait until you find someone.” Mira smiled at that and sneaked a look at Peter. 

Remus and Mira held a conversation until James also woke up, and they decided to make breakfast. 

“Do we want Russian food or English?” Mira wondered aloud. “We want edible food,” James shrugged.

“Syrniki is great,” Mira offered. “Syr-what now?” James yawned. “Cottage cheese pancakes, at least I think that is the cheese,” Mira explained.

James and Remus shared a look and nodded; “Sure, let’s make that.” Mira explained what they had to do and they quickly got started. 

Shortly after, Peter joined the three – saying that Sirius was talking in his sleep. “What is he talking about?” 

“Something about the Room of Requirement, I’m not sure.” Remus started to blush heavily, but no one noticed so he quickly continued mixing the batter. 

As if he knew, Sirius came in just as they finished breakfast. He sat down at the unset table ready for food, but Mira took him by the ear; “You were the first at table, you will decorate it.” 

Sirius groaned; “I don’t even know where what is!” 

“I will help you, Sirius,” Alexandra said from behind him. Sirius nodded thankfully. So together they set the table and when they finished they called Regulus and Reya and everyone started eating. 

“Good morning,” Reya said happily as she sat down at the table. Regulus grumbled a good morning as well before sitting down. 

“Hm, usually it’s the other way around,” James chuckled. Regulus glared at him, while Reya kissed Regulus’ cheek. The others looked at Regulus, who usually was a ray of sunshine in the morning. Suddenly Mira started laughing; “Koshka kept you up, did she not?” 

Regulus nodded, looking grumpily at Sirius who had been throwing little pieces of pancake at him. Mira winced at the piece of pancake, looking at her mother in apology. 

“If you don’t want that I’ll take it, Siri- but don’t ruin a perfectly good pancake please,” Reya said. Mira and Alexandra smiled at Reya. 

“Sirius, I would appreciate it if you will not throw with food again,” Alexandra asked kindly. Sirius stopped abruptly and apologized. 

After breakfast, everyone minus Mira got ready to go home. 

The first to leave were Peter and Remus, who were heading the same way. After that, it was Reya who didn’t leave until she kissed Regulus at least ten times. 

Next were Sirius, James and Regulus, who wouldn’t tell Mira why they were all going to James’ place. Mira frowned before she got a slight smirk. 

“Have fun Deti, I will see you at the station.”


	16. Back to school

When Reya saw Regulus at the platform, she told her family she would be right back and walked over to him. He was standing with her back towards her, so she decided to scare him. She signed to James, who saw her coming, to be quiet and when she was close enough she jumped on Regulus back. “Boo!” The sound Regulus made couldn’t be described as manly, it was more of a high pitched yelp. 

James, Sirius and Reya started laughing, while Regulus took a moment to catch his breath. Regulus glared at Reya and in response, she stuck her tongue out to him. 

“Come, I want you to meet my family,” she said after a proper hello. All colour seemed to drain from Regulus’ face and he felt like the universe was against him. Sirius muttered ‘Good luck’ before Reya had grabbed Regulus’ arm and started dragging him along to her family, who had been watching the whole thing. 

“Mom, dad, siblings, this is Regulus.”

Regulus stuttered a hello, not being prepared for this at all. Thomas looked rather unimpressed and Jade seemed ready to ask all the questions under the sun. 

“Hello Regulus, I’m Hilde – Reya’s mother,” Hilde said with a smile, ignoring Regulus’ hand and pulling him in a hug. Regulus made a surprised sound but accepted the hug. 

“He doesn’t look like much,” Thomas mumbled to Jade, causing him to get a soft smack on the head from Reya. Reya was ready to say something as well but was stopped by someone putting something on her head. She turned around to see Mira and Lily, with Mira holding multiple flower crowns. 

“Oh! This is Mira, and that’s Lily,” Reya said happily, while Jade had started asking Regulus all kinds of questions. Mira waved at Hilde while Lily shook Geoff’s hand. 

“Jade, stop interrogating the poor lad, you’ll see him again sometime – It was a pleasure meeting you all, but you should get to the train before it leaves without you,” Hilde said, smiling at her daughters’ friends. The four of them rushed to the train while saying their goodbyes to Reya’s family.

In the train, the four found James and Sirius quickly, who were joined by Peter and Remus. They all sat down in an empty compartment, with Mira putting flower crowns on everyone's head and glaring at them if they dared to take it off. 

Lily sat next to James, without James having to shove someone off the seat for it to happen, while Reya decided to sit by the window on the ground. Mira and Regulus joined her on the floor while Remus and Peter sat on the normal seats. 

“Okay, who of you didn’t see Reg’s face while he was being dragged to Reya’s parents because it was hilarious,” Sirius laughed when the after the ‘Hello, how are you?’s it stayed awkwardly silent. James laughed when he remembered Regulus’ face and all the awkwardness fell away. 

“I didn’t get any time to prepare for it!” Regulus defended himself.

“You should not need time Mladshiy Bratishka, you need only be yourself.” 

“What are you talking about, Mira? No one wants to see that!” Sirius said, as to where James added; “Yeah, be yourself – what kind of garbage advice is that?” 

“I will hurt you Zubsty, Brodyaga,” Mira said with a scary glint in her eyes. 

James, not knowing what the Russian words meant, but knowing to not piss off Mira quickly changed the subject. “So Mira, what’s with the flower crowns.” 

Mira shrugged, “Makes my mind peaceful.” Reya nodded at the answer and asked if anyone had sweets with them. 

Everybody shook their head, causing Reya to groan; “I’m starving.” 

“Well the trolley should be here soon,” Peter said. “Or, maybe – and this is just a thought, you eat something healthy for breakfast,” Lily said, pulling out her sandwiches. Reya looked horrified, she said something along the lines of her rather jumping off the astronomy tower. 

Regulus, on the other hand, grabbed the sandwiches from Lily and handed them to Reya; “You should, maybe you’ll grow stronger than me someday,” he said teasingly, knowing she didn’t like it when people teased her about her physical strength. Reya huffed and begrudgingly took a bite. 

“I’ll beat you one day, tiny,” she said, as where to Regulus said: “I’m taller than you now, darling – you’re going to have to come up with something else.” 

“Calm now moy drug, we do not want fight,” Mira said when Reya looked glared. 

“I’m glad we’re getting back to Hogwarts, Rey will get her breakfast on time again – without it, she’s a monster,” Sirius chuckled while Reya mopingly ate the sandwiches. The others all laughed at that. 

Around lunchtime, the trolley came by, and everybody bought something. All of it was sweets and they decided to share it. 

When they arrived at Hogwarts it was dark out, and they started to get a little tired. But they still had to go through the sorting ceremony, during which they all had to sit at their own table. From the Slytherin table, Reya and Regulus could see James and Sirius making weird faces at them, while Remus rolled his eyes. They could also see that Peter was wistfully staring at Mira, while she was stuffing her face with pudding. 

“You okay, Pete?” Lily said softly. Peter hummed while staring, “She is just so pretty.” Lily looked over to where Peter was looking and got a smile on her face. She tapped James on his shoulder and when he looked at her she pointed at Peter. She saw James’ face turn into the one he always made when he was about to do something he shouldn’t and poked his side, mouthing “Don’t”.

James ignored Lily and threw a potato at Peter. 

“James Potter, why in Merlin’s name did you throw a damn potato?” Lily shouted as Peter looked around a little confused, his face turning slightly red. James wiggled his eyebrows at him and smirked; “Who are you staring at, Petey?” 

Peter’s face got even redder and he looked at his plate in embarrassment. Before James could continue pestering him, Sirius joined their conversation, “What’s up my fools?”

“Peter here has a crush,” James said with a smirk. Sirius gasped, “Peter! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want to,” Peter muttered. Sirius looked offended while Remus snorted from beside him. 

“Well, now we know that you have a crush – who is it?” Sirius asked. Peter looked thoughtful before shaking his head, “Yeah, nope.” 

“Oh come on, Pete – we can help you!” 

Peter shook his head again, not willing to accept their help. Sirius kept trying and trying until Lily told him to stop. “Stop bothering him, he’ll tell you if he wants to tell you.” 

Peter mumbled a thank you to Lily and continued eating, while Sirius pouted at Lily. Lily looked at Sirius silently pleading to make Sirius stop. 

Sirius had planted his attention to Reya and Regulus on the other side of the room, while Lily smiled. Sirius was getting ready to throw food at them to start a food fight, but Remus decided to plant his lips on Sirius’ cheek instead. 

James’ and Lily’s jaw dropped as Sirius’ started blushing. Remus laughed at everyone's face. 

“Aw, look who’s got a crush now,” Peter giggled at Sirius.

“We’re already dating, idiot,” Sirius mumbled. 

“Hey, don’t call him an idiot, you idiot,” Lily said. Sirius was ready to call Lily an idiot when Remus pulled Sirius toward him. Sirius, immediately forgetting what he was going to say, smiled and stuck his tongue out to Peter.

After that dinner ended quickly and everyone got ready to go to their common rooms. Just outside the Great Hall, Reya and Regulus were standing – Reya immediately teasing Sirius about what happened during dinner. It didn’t take long for Mira to join them and together they all made plans for their next prank. 

After they had the prank planned out, they went off to their common rooms.


	17. A full moon and a special map

The first day of school was always fun. Everybody was telling whoever would listen about their summer, teachers were remotely happy, there wasn’t any homework yet and the most important part, the first day wasn’t important, which meant that the marauders and co had time to start a project they’ve been speaking about since the third year. 

“Okay, Remus and Reya do the charms, Mira draws, what can we do?” James asked.

“Peter can write all the words, he has good Pocherk,” Mira said with a huge smile. Peter nodded with a smile. James nodded and waited for her to continue. 

“James, you can do snacks!” Reya joked. Remus facepalmed while muttering something about obliviousness. “I was joking, Rem,” Reya sighed.

“Oh no, it was a great idea,” Mira said excitedly, ready for snacks. James shook his head, “I don’t do snack duty – we can split it, but it’s not going to be just me.” Mira nodded excitedly. 

“You know the secret passages best, you can tell us where when and what,” Remus said. James nodded and said he would tell Sirius.

“We’re going to need a lot of parchment and ink – oh, and you two need names,” James said to Reya and Mira.

“I have name?” Mira said with confusion filling her face. 

“He means like us – Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail,” Remus said. Reya gasped excitedly. Mira still looked confused, “First, what is Wormtail and second, does that mean we are marauders?” 

James, Peter and Remus shared a knowing look, and then looked at the two girls. James had a Sirius look on his face while placing his hands on Mira’s shoulders. 

“Welcome to the Marauders, young one,” he said with a playful smirk, excited about the new members.

“I am the oldest, but thanks,” Mira smiled, “now please stop touching me like this, it feels wrong. Only hugs please.” James shrugged and pulled Mira in a hug. Reya clapped happily and affectionately punched Remus. 

“Auch,” Remus muttered under his breath. 

\----------

“Hello professor,” James greeted. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Potter,” Professor McGonagall replied, not looking up from the stack of papers on her desk. James sat down quickly, ready for their extra lessons. James got out his wand, ready to work on the charms, but Minerva shook her head. 

“Wait for the others mister Potter, this is going to be important.” 

And so, James waited – a little impatient. It didn’t take long for Mira, Reya and Remus to arrive. 

“I don’t see mister Black and mister Pettigrew here, do you?” Minerva said calmly when James asked if they could start now. James grumbled while sitting down, and because he sat down he was the perfect target for Mira’s newest flower crown, it was made out of lilies, just like the others she made for James. Mira smiled at the black-haired, who looked at her with a plain face. 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” James grumbled and wanted to take the crown of but Mira slapped his hand away.   
“Aw, James, don’t you look adorable,’ Sirius said while entering the classroom with Peter. James glared at Sirius before asking if they could finally begin. 

Minerva nodded. She got up and took something out of one of the cupboards in the back of the room. 

“These are Mandrake leaves,” she explained. Mira muttered a soft ‘Oh no’ before Minerva continued. “You’re going to leave these in your mouth for a month – no more, no less.” All of them groaned. 

“I am going to die,” Reya muttered, more to herself than anyone else. Remus looked thoughtful before smirking, “I bet none of you can keep it in your mouth for a month.” 

“How much are you willing to lose, Wolf Wolf?” James asked. 

“Ten chocolate bars, each,” Remus smirked. 

“Deal,” James said. Sirius, Peter and Reya all agreed quickly as well, while Mira already had the leaf in her mouth. 

“I just want to say one thing before I dig my own grave,” Reya said when Minerva handed her the leaf, “If this ruins my relationship with Regulus, I’m killing you all.” Mira looked terrified and wanted to say something, but was stopped by Minerva’s stern look. 

When everyone had their leaves in their mouth, Minerva gave them some tips and told them where the spare leaves were. Everyone nodded and then left for dinner. 

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, Regulus joining the shortly after. It took a total of five seconds after he started eating for Sirius to accidentally swallowing his leaf. Remus, always being prepared, handed him another one.

Mira was very nervous during dinner because she couldn’t say anything and she didn’t want to accidentally cause detention because she couldn’t speak and, “What do you think Mi?” 

Mira’s headshot to the voice, seeing Lily looking at her. Mira looked at her, confused.   
“What’s your opinion on the transfiguration homework?” Lily asked. Mira quickly looked for Remus to see if he could answer for her, but he was staring at Sirius. 

Mira shrugged and smiled. Lily frowned, but before she could say anything else Mira threw a flower crown on her head, one matching to the one James was wearing. Lily smiled confusedly; “Thank you?” Mira pointed at James. 

Lily took the crown off and gave it to Mira; “You should wear it,” she smiled a little uncomfortable. Mira frowned before putting it back on Lily’s head. Lily took it off and put it on Remus’ head, who was still looking at Sirius. Remus jumped a little when he felt the crown being put on. 

Mira shook her head, pointed to Remus, then the crown and then to Lily. Remus looked confused for a few seconds before he realized what Mira meant. 

“She wants you to have it, Lily,” Remus said, holding out the crown for her. Lily looked uncomfortable, causing Mira to quickly steal some parchment from Sirius. 

Sirius looked ready to protest, but then remembered the leaf in his mouth. 

'If you do not like it, you do not have to take it.'

Lily read the note and then decided to take the crown, not wanting to hurt Mira’s feelings. Mira smiled brightly at her. 

\----------

By the end of the second week, Mira and Reya noticed that Remus got really possessive over Sirius. The two shared a look, and Reya sent Remus a note. ‘That time of the month?’ Remus glared at Reya which gave them their answer. Reya smiled at the boy and put her thumbs up, showing she meant good. 

Mira had a thoughtful look on her face before she threw a bar of chocolate to Remus. Remus looked a bit confused, whereafter he sent a smile to the girl. “Thanks, Mi.”

After class, the marauders got together to discuss the full moon. The conversation took up a lot of parchment and caused some amused looks by Remus, who watched James and Sirius write down witty comment after witty comment.

In the end, they decided that the best thing they could do right now was to help make Remus’ excuse for being gone believable and to wait for him.

So, when they knew Remus’ transformation would be done, they were waiting by the Whomping Willow, ready to take their friend tot he hospital wing. Remus smiled slightly when he saw all of them waiting for him. Sirius didn’t let the boy go until he was in a bed, and even then stayed by his side for an hour until he was sent out by Madame Pomfrey.

When Sirius arrived at the Gryffindor common rooms, James was waiting for him, “I think Pomfrey likes you and Remus together.” Sirius shrugged and laid down on the sofa. James sighed, “Come on, we have to get some sleep.”


	18. Silence

Remus smiled as the five around him in the library were sat in complete silence. The only ones that weren’t actively glaring were Mira and Peter. 

‘Hey, Moony,’ Sirius wrote on a piece of parchment. “Hello, Padfoot,” Remus said. ‘Can you explain this to me?’ Sirius wrote, pointing at his book. Remus nodded and started to explain what the side effects are of Amortentia. 

Reya listened, a little confused; ‘We aren’t learning about Amortentia yet, that’s the end of the year.’ She wrote. Sirius read the note and quickly ripped it apart. 

Reya frowned but went back to her Astronomy work. James and Peter were messing around, not wanting to start their History of Magic homework. Mira was working on charms, specifically the ones without speech. She showed Reya a few handy ones, like a charm to fold clothes and together they were learning them. 

Reya was practising Wingardium Leviosa, without speaking of course, which resulted in Remus being very amused by Reya furiously staring at a quill. “It isn’t going to lift itself you know,” Someone said from behind them. 

When Reya saw Regulus, she quickly scribbled ‘I’m trying silent spells – it WILL lift itself someday’ down on a note and gave it to him. Regulus nodded, questioning Reya’s mental health.

Reya went back to her quill while Remus quietly explained why nobody was talking to Regulus, who had sat down with them. Regulus nodded in understanding, “Of course you said they couldn’t keep quiet.” 

Remus chuckled; “Can you blame me? I finally have some peace and quiet.” They both laughed while the others glared at them. 

After about half an hour, Reya suddenly grabbed Regulus’ arm and wide-eyed pointed at her quill, which was now floating in the air. Regulus gasped while the others looked a little freaked out. 

“You- Did it? You really did it,” Regulus said impressed. Mira clapped for Reya happily. 

Reya smiled proudly as she moved onto the next charm. Mira quickly showed her a charm that would instantly dry you off. 

Reya smirked when she read it, she then looked over at Sirius, who was mindlessly staring out the window. Reya pointed at him and Mira nodded. 

It took her about five minutes, but when Mira used Aguamenti to soak Sirius in water, Sirius looked at the others in confusion. Reya focused on the spell, imagining Sirius completely dry. A few moments later, it was like nothing happened, Reya excitedly looking at Mira. Mira clapped happily again and so the two continued. They did spell after spell, the others watching impressed.

At one point some other students came to watch as well. They went on until they got sent out of the library.

The boys all went back to their dormitory while Mira and Reya decided to show off their pranking skills. They went to the Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Between the two of them, they had enough parchment paper to hold a normal conversation, so they could easily plan something. 

They planned and planned until Hannah walked into the Great Hall and Reya got a mischievous look on her face. ‘I found our next target.’

Mira looked a little confused at Reya, who had been repeating the spell in her mind, trying to get it to work. It didn’t take long for Reya to completely soak the Ravenclaw, who was now screeching. Hannah looked around and stopped at Mira and Reya, who were silently laughing. She stormed to the duo, ready to make them pay. 

“You little bitches!” Hannah yelled to the two. She would’ve continued if it weren’t for Minerva interrupting her. 

“Miss Brown, would you be so kind as to lower your voice?” Hannah looked at Minerva, “But they soaked me!” 

Reya frowned and wrote on her note; ‘How am I supposed to do that without talking?’ Mira, Minerva and Hannah all read the note, with Mira nodding innocently, Hannah looking ready to kill and Minerva looking thoughtful. 

“She is right, miss Brown, silent charms are too advanced for a fifth year,” Minerva said, looking at Reya with a slight twinkle in her eyes. Hannah grumbled but decided it was not worth it and walked to the Ravenclaw table. 

“Miss Catch, excellent work,” Minerva said softly before walking off to the Head Table. Mira smiled happily before scribbling on her note, ‘Congrats moy drug, Minnie adores you.’

‘Like she should, I’m awesome’ Reya wrote back with a proud smile. Mira grinned and after that, they continued their plan to dye everything bright pink. 

\----------

In the Gryffindor common room, James and Sirius were messing around with a piece of wizards chess. They were bored though so they decided to try and find new secret passages. 

They walked across the castle, moving banners and knocking on statues. They knocked on a portrait of an unknown wizard, who stood up and said, “If you wish to enter you need to tell me what the answer is to life?” 

James and Sirius looked at each other, equally confused. Sirius shrugged and moved on, they couldn’t speak anyway. James scribbled down on a piece of parchment; ‘Old wizard on fifth floor – answer to life.’ Before walking after Sirius.


	19. About Regulus and Sirius

Saturday morning they were all sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Reya was still half asleep, Mira and Peter were making a flower crown, James and Sirius were annoying Remus and Regulus were ready to hear who won the bet. Just before Remus could announce the winner, the owls flew in. 

There were letters for everyone except Sirius. Mira got a letter from her mom, Reya one from Jade and Thomas, Remus got some chocolates from home and James and Peter got their weekly check-up.

Regulus got a red envelope, which said enough. Regulus didn’t have time to leave the hall or the Howler had opened, Orion’s voice shouting through the hall. “Regulus Arcturus Black! Who do you think you are!” 

Reya, startled by the sudden noise spilt her water as Orion went on; “You are a disappointment! A disgrace tot he family! I thought you were better than your brother!”

Regulus shrunk down, terrified. Regulus and Sirius got a lot of confused looks from their friends as Orion kept yelling and yelling until he finally was finished and Regulus was furiously staring at his plate, tears filling his eyes.

Sirius put his arms around him tightly, consoling his little brother. Regulus shook him off and rushed out of the Great Hall when Reya softly asked what was going on.

Reya followed him while the Marauders looked at Sirius. Sirius shook his head; “not here,” as Reya ran after Regulus through the halls. Regulus ended up in front of an empty wall, looking for a place to hideaway.

“Reg, are you okay?” Reya asked when she finally reached him. Regulus looked at his girlfriend, he didn’t want to worry her. Reya grabbed his hand, confused by why he got the howler. 

“What happened?” She asked. She looked at his eyes, which were filled with tears.

“We ran away from home” Regulus muttered. Reya gasped in disbelieve. Regulus looked at her, he had expected a little more of a reaction. Reya frowned at his face, “I’m shocked but not surprised.”

“When did you- How long have you been not living there?” Reya asked after a short silence. Regulus hesitated a little before answering, “Sirius and I left about three weeks after summer break started.” 

Reya quickly did the math in her head and came to the conclusion: “We saw each other after that.” Regulus looked anywhere except for Reya’s face. Reya leaned against the wall and asked where he had been staying in the meantime, as where to Regulus answered with; “We went to James and his parents let us stay for as long as we want.” Reya nodded thoughtfully. 

“Were you ever- going to tell me?” 

“What, yes of course!” 

“When, Reg? When we’re old and married? Almost dying?” 

“I was going to tell you at kings cross!” Regulus said, getting frustrated before he truly heard what Reya said; “When we’re old and married? You want to marry me?” Reya’s eyes got big. 

“I- uh- Well,” Reya stammered. “Why didn’t you tell me at Kings Cross?” She changed the subject quickly.

“Oh no no no, we are so having this conservation.” 

Reya started heavily blushing; “Not right now - we’re talking about you leaving home.” Regulus sighed before nodding. 

“You seemed so happy introducing me to your family, I didn’t want to ruin your mood,” Regulus said. Reya nodded, “And why didn’t you say anything on the train?” 

“Everybody was there, I- It’s not something to just throw around everywhere.” 

“Okay, but, it’s been another month Reg. Why didn’t you say something, I get not wanting to ruin the mood, but these things need to be talked about.” Reya sighed, looking at the boy in front of her when he muttered; “I was scared?”

“What were you scared of,” Reya asked softly. 

“Making it real.” His voice cracked and tears were starting to spill. 

Reya didn’t know what to say to that, so she wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling him into a hug. “Next time just talk to me, I can help.” Regulus nodded into her shoulders with silent tears streaming down his face. 

‘It’s okay darling, let it out,” Reya mumbled softly while rubbing her hand over his back. They slowly sank onto the floor and sat there. 

Once Regulus had stopped crying and didn’t look like he had been dragged through hell and back anymore, they made their way over to the Gryffindor common room where, just before entering, Regulus stopped and looked at Reya; “We are still having the conversation about us being old and married.” 

“I’m this close to punching you,” Reya said while pinching her fingers together. Regulus chuckled and kissed her before saying the password Sirius had given him and entering the room; “Is that supposed to scare me, love?”

“Yes!” Reya shouted before walking after him. 

Inside the common room, Sirius was seated on Remus. Remus was reading a book, while Sirius was frowning into the fireplace.

“Keep on staring, maybe it’ll turn itself off,” Reya grinned. Sirius looked up at the two, asking if they were okay. They both nodded at him and sat down as well. 

“Where’s James?” Reya asked. 

“Quidditch practise, Lily joined him,” Remus said. “Lily? Lily Evans?” Remus nodded. 

“When do you have Quidditch practise again, Rey?” Regulus asked, laying on the sofa. Reya shrugged. “Like- Wednesday or something, why? You going to pull a Lily?” Regulus looked thoughtful before nodding. Reya chuckled while Sirius suddenly fell off Remus. 

“Dammit Moony, I just said they were being annoying!” 

“How? They’re just talking, Padfoot.” 

“I don’t know,” Sirius whined. “We can leave if we’re too annoying,” Reya said. “Nah, I was being stupid.” 

“Actually, we still have something to talk about,” Regulus said while leaning on his elbows, raising one eyebrow at Reya.

“We do?” 

“We do remember?” Reya shook her head. “I have no clue what you’re talking about,” she said, trying to play it off. Regulus arched his brow and nodded towards the door. 

Before any of them could do anything Sirius got in between; “I feel very uncomfortable saying this but it sounds like you two are going to like- hook up in a broom closet.” 

“We have class Siri, unlike you and Remus,” Regulus said. 

“It’s Saturday, Regulus,” Remus said without looking up from his book. For a moment no one said anything, until Sirius burst out in laughter, “Moony I love you!” 

Seconds later Sirius’ laughter ended abruptly once what he said got trough in his head. Remus’ eyes were big and his face and ears were completely red. 

“We are going to make our exit now that it’s awkward, later losers,” Reya said with a soft chuckle before grabbing Regulus’ hand and pulling him with her out of the room. 

And then only Sirius and Remus were left. 

“So, um-” Sirius mumbled, for one of the first times in his life not knowing what to say. Remus looked at him intensely. 

“Are you gonna- say something?” 

Remus ignored him and took a step closer. 

“Rem?” Sirius asked nervously, still no reaction. Remus took another step. Sirius got more nervous the closer Remus got. 

Remus couldn’t get any closer, and Sirius wasn’t sure what was going to happen. 

“I am quite scared right now,” Sirius mumbled more to himself than Remus. Remus smirked before planting his lips on Sirius’. 

Sirius stood completely still for a moment before he completely progressed what was going on and he kissed the boy back. He got lost in Remus’ addicting taste and smell. The two forgot they were in the common room, and soon enough James and Lily came back from Quidditch practice. 

James covered Lily’s eyes while Lily covered his. “Um, guys?” James said, obviously uncomfortable, “You do know you’re in the Common Room, right?” Remus jumped up and stared like a deer in headlights.

“Can we look again?” Lily asked. Sirius coughed before muttering a small yes. 

“So I’m never going to be able to erase that from my memory,” James said. Sirius glared at James before storming to the dorms with Remus following quickly. 

\----------

Sunday morning, Reya and Mira were sitting in the kitchens, Reya telling Mira about the howler from the day before. 

“Orion is messing with wrong people,” Mira said with a scary glint in her eyes. Reya nodded; “I wish he would know how it feels to get a howler,” she scoffed. A moment later Reya and Mira looked at each other, the same idea popping into their heads. Mira nodded at Reya and grabbed her bag. 

They started writing a first draft of the letter. They added some Russian words to make it sound scarier and made their sentences passive progressive. Then they got to the real letter, they yelled, they whispered and finished, laughing afterwards. 

Together they went to the owlery and sent the letter. 

Later that day, just before dinner, Regulus ran into the two. He greeted them happily. The three walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, while Reya told him what they had done, despite having promised Mira to not tell him. Mira kept glaring at Reya while Regulus looked quite shocked. 

“So, if you ever need to tell someone off - I’m right here,” Reya said with an oblivious smile. Mira huffed while muttering something about them doing this together. 

“First off - thank you. Second off - my dad will probably kill you.” Regulus said. 

“Hah! I dare him,” Reya said cockily. 

“Don’t, dear. You do not want to go out like that,” Regulus chuckled. 

“Do not worry Mladshiy Bratishka, he would have to go through me first.”

“I can handle myself, thank you very much,” Reya said, causing Mira and Regulus to laugh. Reya huffed before joining them.


	20. Amortentia

“Good morning everybody! Today we have a very interesting potion in front of us,” Professor Slughorn started the lesson. Mira looked at the pink potion with a frown. 

“Can somebody tell me what Amortentia smells like?” Professor Slughorn asked, causing everybody to list different things, bringing a slight smile to Slughorn’s face.

“Amortentia doesn’t have one certain smell – it smells different for each person,” Reya said when she was called on.

“Very good miss Catch, can you give us an example?” Reya heard James and Mira chuckle behind her as she took a deep breath and smelled the potion; “I smell a different thing, but mostly – vanilla, and roses.” Mira smiled at her friend’s response before being called upon. 

“Miss Petrova, what do you smell – if you want to tell us?” Mira grimaced before nodding, “I smell, my papa’s cologne, my brother’s favourite biscuits and mama’s pancakes.” 

“Very nice – mister Black?” Sirius smirked at the professor and nodded. 

“I smell chocolate.” Mira laughed loudly at his bluntness, while Remus blushed heavily. 

“Today, you are going to make your own Amortentia - or you will attempt to,” Professor Slughorn said. He explained the steps and told them that they could also be found in their book. The students teamed up in pairs, James going with Mira, Lily with Peter and Sirius with Reya. Remus was paired with Hannah, after her request. 

“So, vanilla and roses, huh?” Sirius said with a smirk, knowing that’s what his little brother smelled of. Reya’s face flushed slightly. 

On the other side of the room, Lily asked Peter what he smelled. “Flowers, cauldron cakes and strangely a bit of cat litter?” Peter described. 

Lily frowned, and then gasped softly. She looked at Mira and saw she was busy with messing with James and looked back at Peter. “Oh, I’m glad to know I’m not the only one falling for someone already in a relationship,” Lily sighed with a laugh. 

“But Mira isn’t in a relationship,” Peter frowned. Lily looked confused; “She’s dating James - right?” Peter visibly cringed. 

“She’s not? But I saw them kiss once.”

“No, that would be like watching two siblings date!” Peter exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few students. Lily’s jaw dropped. “That kiss was a dare, most likely.”

“Miss Evans, is everything alright?” 

“Yes, professor - I’m okay,” Lily said quickly, shooting one last look at Mira and James before humming amusedly by this new information. Now that she thought about it they did seem more like siblings. 

Mira and James’ potion didn’t go as planned. It looked purple instead of pink and it had a questionable smell to it. 

“Your dad is Fleamont Potter - inventor of fabulous hair potion, you would think James Potter would be better at potions,” Mira said when James made yet another mistake, as to where Sirius added from the other table; “You’d also think he’d have better hair.” Reya laughed at Sirius’ comment before an explosion sounded. 

Standing by yet another table, Hannah, who had been hanging over the cauldron, had been covered in black soot, while Remus stood next to her trying to hide the amusement on his face. Everything was quiet for a moment before Reya gave Mira 5 Knuts. 

“Everything okay over there, miss Brown?” Hannah looked ready to kill Slughorn but refrained from doing so. 

“I think we did something wrong,” Remus said simply. Hannah turned to Remus so fast it was a surprise she didn’t get whiplash. 

James and Sirius started laughing at the duo, Reya joining soon enough. Hannah growled at them before storming out of the classroom. 

“Well, I guess you can join these two then - they look like they could use the help,” Professor Slughorn said while pointing to James and Mira.

Mira jumped up happily before squeezing all the air out of Remus, “Hi Sladkiy volk!” 

“Help us,” James said desperately, looking at the potion, which had now turned lime green.

“What the hell, how did you even do that!” James and Mira shrugged while Remus read all the instructions in the book. “Did you even follow the instructions?” Mira looked at the page he held up before grimacing. 

James shrugged and grabbed a handful of rose petals, squeezed them in his hand and let them drop into the cauldron, the potion now turning bright red. “Red is closer to pink than green,” He shrugged. Remus stared at James, his eyelid twitching slightly, “I’m going to give you ten seconds.”

“I can’t fix the potion in ten seconds, Moony - nobody can,” James said. “Not to fix it, James. To leave, I’m not allowing you around this potion anymore.” 

“But- I was here first-” James stuttered, ignoring Sirius who was laughing at him. 

“Yeah well, we don’t want another explosion do we!” 

“It’s not exploding! It came closer to the right colour, I’m fixing the potion!” As he said that Mira started to tap Remus’ shoulder; “eh, guys?” 

Remus and James turned to Mira. She pointed at the potion which was now bubbling. “Is it supposed to do that?” James asked hopefully. Remus shook his head quickly. James muttered an ‘Oh’ while Remus tried to fix the potion. 

It took him about five minutes and a lot of ordering around before he fixed it. 

“James, you do not touch this anymore, understood?” James nodded fast. 

Reya and Sirius had already finished their potion and were now looking around the chaotic classroom. Reya’s eyes fell to Severus who, of course, also finished his potion. 

She rolled her eyes as Professor Slughorn praised him. She couldn’t stand his smirk and would be happy to punch it off. 

Sirius was also looking at Severus, muttering some long insults under his breath as Severus smugly looked at him. Before either of them could do anything rash though, Slughorn announced the end of class. 

James sat proudly next to the potion as Lily walked by; “Look what I made, Lily.” Lily looked at the potion; “I don’t believe you made that.” 

“He didn’t, he just fucked up more,” Mira said as she was packing her stuff. James made an offended sound while Lily chuckled. 

“Good try, James,” she said with a smile before walking out the classroom. 

Mira slapped James’ shoulder, “At least she smiled at you, Zubsty.”


	21. A sad anniversary and a kickass room

Reya sat down with her friends by the lake. They were working on their map, while also trying to come up with nicknames for Mira and Reya. 

“How about, Ruffie?” Sirius said. Reya looked offended and threw her inkwell towards him. “What, it’s a good name!” Sirius said, where Reya answered; “Yeah, if you’re a dog!” 

“So, it’s a good name for Sirius,” James smirked. Sirius pouted. 

“Hey Mira, what does zoobsty-zabsty, whatever you call me, mean?”

“Oh, it means Prongs,” Mira said. James nodded and crossed that name of his list of questions for Mira. 

“What does my nickname mean?” Sirius asked. Mira frowned asking which one he meant. 

“There are multiple?” Sirius asked excitedly. Mira shrugged, “Well yes, there is Molodaya Zvezda or igra slov or brodyaga. Which one do you want to know?”

“All of them, obviously!”

Mira nodded, “ehh, Molodaya Zvezda means Young star-” “If it wasn’t for you I’d be the oldest!” Mira looked at the boy; “I know.”

“If you let me continue,” Sirius pouted slightly before nodding, “now igra slov means pun, but I only use that name in my words to mama.” 

“And brotherjaga?”

Mira giggled slightly, “Brodyaga, it means, O chelovek, ty sobirayesh'sya ubit' menya, it means tramp.”

Sirius’ jaw dropped as he yelled out; “I am not a tramp!” 

Mira winced before getting ready to run when she saw Sirius stalking towards her. Lucky for Mira, James tripped Sirius, causing him to fall face-first into the grass. Everyone burst out in laughter at Sirius’ defeated face. 

“I demand a new nickname,” Sirius huffed. “Sorry, Brodyaga, these can not be forced,” Mira said with an apologizing smile.

“Do I have a nickname?” a voice behind them asked. James quickly hid the parchment they were working on as everybody turned around. Lily and Regulus were stood next to the tree. 

“Mladshiy Bratishka, Regulus,” Mira said. Regulus nodded and asked what it meant, causing Mira to blush ferociously. 

“You’re not going to tell me you’re in love with my boyfriend, right?” Reya teased. Mira shook her head, “No no, it- I- He reminds me- and well- it means little brother.” 

“So first you call me a tramp and now you’re stealing my little brother? How rude,” Sirius joked. Mira wasn’t very amused, her eyes stung and she felt like she suddenly had to hold the world. 

“Are you okay, Mira?” Lily asked. Mira looked at her, she didn’t know, so she did the first thing she could think of, she ran away. 

The group watched for a moment before somebody came in action, this somebody being James, who ran after the girl. Mira though was surprisingly quick, easily evading James and running into the ladies room on the second floor. 

James, stubborn as he is, didn’t go in - he, however, didn’t leave the door. He was certain the others would find him quickly. That, sadly enough for James, didn’t happen. When they hadn’t arrived after ten minutes he decided to go to hell with it and enter the ladies room. 

“Mira?” He asked softly. He looked around the big room, the doors were all opened except for the last one. 

“It’s just you and me, Mi,” he said, walking towards the last door, “And I’m not leaving until you’re okay.” The closer to the door he got the more sniffles he could hear, and there was also a slight purring. 

“Hey, Koshka,” James said while softly playing with the cat’s tail that he could reach from under the door. He could hear a wet chuckle come from behind the door, causing James to smile. 

“Are you okay?”

“No, I miss them,” Mira sniffled. 

James frowned before he remembered; “Your brother and dad?” he asked softly, not trying to upset the girl more. She mumbled a soft ‘yes’. 

“Do you want a hug? I heard I give great hugs,” James offered, his voice very different from how he usually talked. It sounded a lot softer than usual. He didn’t hear anything for a while and he was almost ready to break down the door when suddenly he heard the door unlock. 

Mira opened the door and looked at James, eyes red and face wet. He opened his arms slightly and Mira quickly took up the offer, sobbing into his shoulder. James comforted the girl as good as he could, until a few third years walked in.

“Get out of here, we’re busy!” he said a little harshly to the three, who looked confused as to why he was there. They left though when they saw Mira sobbing, which allowed James to continue consoling his friend. 

Sometime later, Mira had calmed down and the two sat down on the floor, Mira telling James stories of Russia. “One time Dimitri had decided he was too good for clothes, he took them all off in middle of playground and paraded around, calling himself the newest Tsar of Russia.” 

James started laughing; “I can imagine a five-year-old Sirius do this.” Mira agreed happily while someone made an offended sound from behind them. 

The two turned around to see Sirius and Lily standing in the doorway. James and Mira greeted them and told them to join them. 

“Tell me more about Dimitri, he sounds awesome,” Lily smiled. Mira happily told them about the time set fire to their kitchen, which caused their father to have to run outside the house in his underwear in mid-winter. 

Mira told story after story until Hannah walked in. Hannah smirked at Mira’s tear-stained face, “Aww, did the baby cry again? So sad.” 

“Piss off, Hannah,” Sirius said, spitting her name out like it was dirt. Hannah huffed, “Oh shut up blood traitor.” 

James stood up, ready to throw a fight, but Lily was already ahead, punching the girl on her nose. Mira laughed loudly at Hannah’s shocked face. James looked like he had just got the confirmation that Lily Evans was the love of his life, while Sirius let out a ‘Yeah, way to go Lil!’ 

Hannah shrieked loudly and ran away, searching for a teacher. 

“We should get out of here,” Lily said, a little shocked by what she just did. The others agreed, while Mira took out her wands and grabbed Lily’s hand. 

“What are you doing?” Lily asked, wanting to flee the scene before Hannah returned with a teacher. Mira ignored what Lily asked and waved her wand, causing for Lily’s bleeding knuckles to slowly stitch themself together, “Now we go.” 

The four left, hurriedly hiding in a secret passageway when they heard Hannah loudly talking to Filch around the corner. When the coast was clear they silently made their way out of the passageway and they tried to get to their common room. 

While walking, James suddenly saw the portrait that had asked him and Sirius the question of life and insisted they’d try to get in. 

“Ah, you again. Well, do you know the answer to life?” The portrait asked when they saw James standing in front of him. 

“Death,” Lily said, sure of the answer. The portrait smiled at her and bowed, the portrait opened up for them. 

“Damn, you’re on a roll, Lily,” Sirius said while high-fiving the girl. They all stepped inside and looked around them. 

“Follow it, I guess,” James said when Mira asked what they were going to do. The room was dark, so everyone took out their wands and cast Lumos. They walked further into the room, discovering a big table with four big chairs, one with the logo of each house. Mira gasped when she realized where they were. 

The room wasn’t decorated much, there was a small bathroom with only a toilet and a sink in the corner. A dusty mirror was placed across the wall, Hogwarts’ motto written underneath it.

Mira let her fingers slide over the Badger on the Hufflepuff chair, enchanted by the image carved into the chair.

“Helga Hufflepuff,” she said under her breath. 

“This is so going to be our new headquarters,” Sirius sighed in awe. James nodded in agreement. 

“Guys, look!” Lily said when she walked further into the room, discovering a small hallway, leading to a smaller version of the school library. 

“What even is this place,” James muttered when he entered the library. 

“The place where it all started.”

“How do you know that?”

“It’s written on the wall, can’t you read, Potter?” Mira giggled at the interaction between Lily and James before gasping. Sirius looked at her, wanting to know what she found. He looked at what she as staring, but to him, it looked like an ordinary bowl. 

“Ah, we can eat soup here guys!” He said, grabbing the bowl and putting it on his head. 

“No! Sirius, careful with that! It is a Pensieve!” Mira shouted. 

Sirius’ eyes widened and he slowly put the bowl down, mumbling a small apology. James leaned against the wall, not knowing it was another secret door. Suddenly he yelped causing for the others to look at him. 

Behind the door was another small hallway with four doors in it, each also with one of the logos of the houses on it. Mira entered the one with the Hufflepuff insignia and gasped. The room was decorated nicely, there ware some muggle paintings, a desk and a few flower vases. In the room stood a king-sized bed with yellow sheet covers.

James opened the first door to the left, which was the Gryffindor one and saw a bedroom. The bedroom was the embodiment of Gryffindor, bold and out there. The walls were filled with tiny lions in the Gryffindor colours.

James walked in, and almost instantly sat down on the king-sized bed with red sheet covers that stood in the middle of the room. Sirius, who had followed him, grinned at James. 

“I could get used to this,” Sirius joked. James laughed at the statement and agreed. 

Mira, in the Hufflepuff bedroom, was looking at a small door in the corner of the room. She knocked on it softly before opening it, after a short passageway, much like the one they entered the room in, in front of her was the Hufflepuff common room. She closed it again and barged into the Ravenclaw room, quickly finding another similar door, with a staircase that led all the way to the Ravenclaw common room, before she ran into the Gryffindor room. 

Sirius and James tried to greet Mira but she ignored them, stalking to a door that they hadn’t seen yet. She opened it and followed the pathway all the way to the Gryffindor common room, James and Sirius curiously following her. At the end of the way, she saw the common room with Peter and Remus sitting inside, both visibly worried. 

James and Sirius both gasped and ran back to the room, into the other rooms to find out the same thing Mira had just found out. 

“Okay, I’ll be the first one to say it, but this is amazing,” Lily said once everyone was seated at the big table. James nodded. Mira looked up not expecting another surprise, yet she let out a gasp. 

“Okay, that’s it - I’m living here,” James said when he saw the ceiling. Lily and Sirius looked up as well and stared at the enchanted ceiling, which was showing the weather just like in the Great Hall. 

“We’re not telling anybody about this, right? Only Remus, Peter and Reya?” Sirius asked, a glinster in his eyes as they were on their way back to the Hogwarts halls. 

“And Reg,” Mira said, with the others quickly agreeing.


	22. A new chapter

Professor McGonagall smiled proudly at the bunch in front of her; “You should now start trying to transform into your Animagi form - don’t be discouraged if it doesn’t work, it can take a while.” The Marauders all nodded, happy that they were so close to helping their friend. 

Minerva dismissed them, telling them to come for help if they needed. The moment she said that they all left, ready to try and transform. 

They all decided to go to the boys’ dormitories, somewhere no one else would come in case one of them would transform already. Inside they all piled onto the beds, while one of them stood to try and transform. 

“This is tiring,” Reya stated when for the eleventh time nothing happened. She plopped on top of Mira, “You’re now my pillow, Mi.” Mira shrugged while Sirius stood up and tried, nothing happening. Mira threw one of the leaves of her newest flower crowns at him. 

“What am I supposed to do with that, Mi?” Sirius asked annoyed, “Magically transform?” 

“It is called, razozlit' tebya, it is a way to be nice,” Mira smirked, obviously lying. 

“I don’t believe you, but sure,” Sirius answered while falling down on the bed next to Remus. 

“What does it really mean,” Reya whispered. Mira whispered back; “Piss you off.” Reya laughed softly at the Russian. 

When it started getting dark, Reya decided it was time to go back to her own dorms, leaving the four. Mira had left a little before her, saying she was tired. 

The boys decided to try one more time, James and Sirius didn’t get any change, while suddenly Peter had turned into a rat. He was running around the room squeaking. 

“Merlin’s beard, Peter!” James shouted through the room. James tried to catch Peter but he was way to fast. 

A few moments later, Peter transformed back into a human and he had three shocked faces look at him. He smiled brightly exclaiming loudly. He got pulled into a hug by Sirius. 

“Mate, you did it. And your name still fits, Wormtail!” They celebrated by opening a package of Bertie Botts’, playing all sorts of games with the candies until midnight.

\----------

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common rooms, Reya was talking to Regulus. 

“It’s so hard, like- I’m supposed to turn into a whole animal,” she sighed, her head laying on Regulus’ chest. He started playing with her hair, that was turning her natural dark brown colour after all the sun that it got in the summer, while trying to help her. 

“Who do you think will do it first?” Reya asked. 

“You, of course. Or maybe Mira, she seemed motivated for this.” 

Reya sighed lovingly, “Love has made you blind, dear - I’ll probably be the last to do it.” Regulus huffed and tightened his arms around her. 

“Try it again - we’re the only ones here,” Regulus said then, pressing a kiss on Reya’s head. Reya looked unsure but nodded anyway. 

She stood up and focused as hard as she could, trying to imagine what it’d be like as an animal, which was hard considering she didn’t know her animagus form yet. She decided it would be easier to focus on her Patronus, to give her something to hold on to. 

She closed her eyes and focused harder than she had before until Regulus softly brought out: “What the fuck, Reya.” She opened her eyes and noticed she had shrunk. She looked around herself and saw her feet had turned into big, sand-coloured paws. She tried to talk but all that come out were growls. 

Quickly she turned back and looked at Regulus with wide eyes. He gaped at her; “You’re a lioness.” 

“I’m fucking awesome!” Reya shouted, jumping into her boyfriend's arms. He laughed happily at her and then pressed his lips on to hers.

“You are so fucking awesome,” Regulus mumbled once he pulled back from the kiss. Reya smirked at him, “Of course I am.” 

“What’d you say again about being the last to transform?” Regulus teased, pulling the girl onto the couch with him. They laughed and placed bets on who was the next one to transform. 

“I can not wait to see Sirius’ face when I show him,” Reya laughed. 

\----------

The next day the Marauders all met up before their D.A.D.A. class. Reya couldn’t suppress a smirk and giggle when Mira asked if anyone had transformed yet. 

“Peter did,” Sirius exclaimed before being shushed by Remus. Peter nodded proudly telling Mira and Reya he was a rat. Mira tried not to wince at how that sounded, while Reya asked at what time he transformed. 

“Around a quarter to eleven, why?” Peter asked, Reya muttering ‘Ah, man’ when she realized she was only thirty minutes later.

“How much later, moy drug?” 

“Half an hour,” Reya sighed until she remembered that Peter was a rat and she a lioness. “Well, at least I’m cooler.” 

Sirius scoffed, “Right, I bet you’re a stupid bug and just try to make it seem like that.” Mira frowned, quickly connecting the dots, “It is connected to a Patronus is it not?” 

Remus nodded, “That’s possible - I mean look at Minnie.” Reya looked thoughtful and then agreed, her Patronus was the same as her animagus. 

The six decided to talk more about it after class and quickly went when James said; “I have the perfect place we can talk.” Mira and Sirius smirked at that before entering class. 

\----------

“What is this place?” Reya mumbled when she entered the room behind the portrait. 

“This is where plans for Hogwarts were made,” Mira explained, “We are standing inside the headquarters of the Founders of Hogwarts.” 

Reya, Remus and Peter walked across the room mesmerized by even the idea of where they were. Mira smirked watching them explore. 

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” James grinned, pushing the wall that led to the bedrooms. Reya quickly walked into the hallway and opened the Slytherin door. 

Her jaw dropped as she looked around, “Let’s make one thing clear: I am never snogging in a broom closet ever again.” Mira laughed loudly from behind her, before turning serious, “You can only tell Mladshiy Bratishka, okay, we do not want everyone to know.“

“This is heaven, Mira! Do you really think I’m going to tell everyone?” Reya said, a smile appearing on her face. 

“Of course not, but I had to make sure,” Mira grinned. 

“Now we’ve seen this, I want to see miss lioness,” Sirius said, still not believing his friend. Reya smirked before concentrating. A moment later Reya had turned into her lioness, everybody looking at her in shock. She decided to scare them a little and roared loudly. 

Peter and Remus shrieked, while suddenly Sirius had turned into a big, black, wolf-like dog. Mira and James looked at Sirius before grinning. 

“Aw, look what we have here,” James said while he started to scratch Sirius behind his ears. 

“I think your nickname fits even better now, brodyaga.” Sirius barked at the girl. She shrugged, while Remus looked at Reya impressed. 

“You’re an actual lioness,” he brought out. Reya nodded happily, “Yup.” 

“That’s- wild,” James added. Before anyone else could say something Mira started to giggle. 

“What?” 

“I just- it is quite funny that Slytherin turns into lion,” Mira giggled, and she giggled even louder when the Gryffindors looked offended. 

“Watch your words, Mi,” Reya huffed. Mira put her hands up innocently. 

“So, James and Mira are the only ones to still do it, interesting,” Sirius said while sitting down in Gryffindor’s chair, his legs swung over the side. Mira and James both grumbled before standing to try again. 

A few hours later, Remus and Peter were sat in the small library by the fireplace Reya had lit, while Reya and Sirius were playing hide and seek in the common rooms. Mira and James were still trying to transform. 

Just as Reya came back from the Ravenclaw tower, they heard Mira yell excitedly and clap. Reya ran to where the sound came from and saw Mira standing in front of a stag. 

“James! I can sit on your back and ride you like a horse!” Sirius yelled excitedly. The stag stopped prancing around and glared at Sirius. Sirius happily stuck both his thumbs up to James. James, however, looked ready to charge at him but Reya stopped him by gasping. 

Mira had turned into a red fox and was now running around the room. She jumped up the table and made a laughing sound. 

“We did it, guys! Should we go tell Minnie? I think we should go tell Minnie,” James said once he was back human. Mira nodded her head with a grin. 

The six made their way to Minerva’s office and knocked politely on her door. After a short moment, they heard someone say ‘come in.’ They made their way into the office, proud looks on all of their faces, especially Remus’. Minerva looked at them before smiling, she gestured for them show their animagus’. 

Sirius went first, and got a compliment from Minerva, whereafter Peter went. After he also got a compliment from Minerva James went. 

“A stag, very impressive, mister Potter,” Minerva said as Reya signed to Mira that she could go first with a smirk on her face. Mira showed her fox quickly and laughed her fox laugh. When Reya turned into her lion Minerva was visibly shocked for a second. 

“Sweet Merlin that’s- Miss Catch, I’m very impressed and proud of you - larger animals are the hardest to transform into.” Reya looked very proud to have Minerva lose her composure. 

“I am very, very proud of all of you - even you, mister Lupin,” Minerva said smiling. They all looked happy and thanked Minerva, with Mira hugging her tightly.


	23. A new love

Mira was for once seated at the Hufflepuff table, alone. She was the first awake from her friends and didn’t feel like sitting at the Gryffindor table to wait for them. So she ate breakfast while reading one of the books from the Founders Library. 

Soon, Peter walked into the Great Hall, smiling at Mira before sitting down at his table. Mira looked at Peter with a smile for a little bit before deciding to join him. 

“Good morning,” she said happily as she sat down next to him. Peter smiled and greeted her, “how are you Mi?” Mira said she’d been reading some books from the Founders’ library and showed Peter the book. It was about the history of the magical world at the time of the Founders. 

“Is it interesting?” Peter asked. Mira hummed happily, “There are many things we do not even know anymore, all written down in here.” 

Peter nodded, wanting the girl to tell him more. Mira told him about what she had read already and what she learned, and Peter listened happily. 

Before they knew, the others joined one by one, also listening to Mira’s stories. She was talking about how the Founders had described their headquarters when she noticed the time. 

“We should get to class,” she said. The others whined, they were invested in her stories and wanted to hear more. 

“Class first, Deti, then stories,” She said with a smile while standing up. They grumbled and got up, all walking to Care For Magical Creatures. 

Once arrived at the grounds outside, they saw small smoke flares driving by. Mira and Reya both looked excited, ready to work with animals. 

“Are those- Dragons?” James uttered once they got closer. Reya and Mira got a bigger grin and happily walked to class with Sirius following them. 

Reya gasped when she saw the newborn dragons, excitedly grabbing Sirius’ arm. “Babies!” She squealed.

“Exactly miss Catch, babies,” Professor Kettleburn said from where he was feeding one of the dragons. Reya let out some high pitched sounds as she waved her arms around, trying to express her happiness. 

Mira meanwhile got locked in a staring contest with a green baby dragon. “I think it likes you,” Peter chuckled when the dragon flew up and landed on her shoulder. Mira grinned at him and rubbed the dragon behind its ear, “Milyy drakon.”

In the meantime, Reya was enchanted by a small, black dragon with bright red wings. The dragon was looking at her before running towards her and headbutting her in her stomach. James and Sirius started laughing, something that threw the little dragon off. It growled at the boys and got ready to burn them.

Reya laughed and picked the dragon up, holding it up towards her face and talking to it in a high pitched voice. Meanwhile, Kettelburn stared at the two girls in shock. 

“Watch out! Those are the two most dangerous of the bunch!” He yelled out, slightly panicked. Mira turned to Kettleburn with an innocent-looking dragon sitting on her shoulders. 

Reya frowned; “These little babies? Dangerous? Right,” she said, dragging out the ‘right’. 

"Professor?” Mira asked while petting the dragon, “are they, perhaps, without mother?” Professor Kettleburn nodded, “Yes, they are, miss Petrova.” Mira smiled like all the questions in the world were answered. 

Reya gasped: “We can be their moms!” Mira looked down at her chest and to the dragon's mouth, “Ehh, Reya, moy drug- what?” 

“We can become their new moms. Everybody needs a mom, even dragons,” Reya said. Mira looked thoughtfully before grinning. 

“Does that mean Regulus is going to be a dad?” James wondered. 

“Get ready to become uncle Brodyaga,” Mira grinned. 

“If only you were serious,” professor Kettleburn laughed, clearly thinking the two were kidding. Mira arched her brow, “YA ochen' ser'yeznaya!”

“I think she says that we’re Sirius,” Reya said. Mira nodded and looked serious as she could. 

“You- want to be dragon mothers?” Mira and Reya nodded, while their dragons grumbled happily. 

“I shall call him- It’s a him, right?” Reya asked - when she got confirmation that it was a him she continued; “I shall call him,” she thought for a moment before smiling: “Sprinkles.” Mira nodded impressed while the others facepalmed. 

Sirius walked over and stuck his finger out to Sprinkles; “Hello, Sprinkles, I’m your uncle - Sirius, but you can call me Padfoot.” Sprinkles sniffled his finger before trying to bite it off. 

"Damnit Rey, keep your child in check,” Sirius said. 

“Keep talking like that and you will be off the list of possible godfather.” 

“But I’m dating Remus, so I’m back on since Remus could never do anything wrong.” Reya grumbled at his flawless theory when they heard Kettleburn yelp. 

They all turned to their professor. He was staring at the place where his pointer finger used to be while Mira ran a hand through the empty space. On the table, there was yet another baby dragon playing with the severed finger. 

“We should probably go to madam Pomfrey,” Remus said. Kettleburn nodded, telling Reya and Mira to stay with the dragons. The Marauders, meanwhile, went playing with the dragons.

“So, what are you going to name your dragon?” Reya asked when it was just her and Mira. Mira thought for a moment.

“I think I will call him… Dimitri,” Mira smiled. 

When half an hour later Kettleburn returned, Sprinkles and Dimitri had made friends with all of the Marauders. Dimitri clearly preferred James, while Sprinkles got along with Remus. 

Sirius, however, was to both dragons the bad guy - until it was snack time. Then he suddenly became their best friend. 

“Now you like me, huh? Just like uncle Remus during full moons when I bring chocolate,” Sirius talked to the dragons. He heard Remus mutter something from behind him causing for him to turn around with a smirk. 

“What’d ya say, Moony?” Remus ignored him and went back to reading his book while stroking Koshka. Sirius hummed and went back to the dragons. 

Mira, meanwhile, was writing a letter, about the dragons. Reya was laid in the grass, having a conversation with James about Merlin knows what. Peter was writing something down on a piece of parchment, that he wouldn’t show to anyone. 

Once class was dismissed, it was time for lunch, and Reya excitedly waved Regulus over to the group - once he arrived, James greeted him with; “Look, it’s papa Regulus!” Regulus looked very confused at the Marauders. 

“Your girlfriend has adopted a dragon,” Remus said, Reya nodded excitedly. 

“What, why?!” 

“It didn’t have a mother,” Reya said sadly. 

“Well I didn’t quite expect to be a father this soon, but oh well,” Regulus shrugged and sat down on the grass. “What’s his name?” 

“Sprinkles!” 

“Does he have a middle name?” Reya thought for a bit. 

“I left that open for you,” she said when she couldn’t come up with something. Regulus’ eyes grew bigger and he started to stammer. 

“Julian,” He said the first name that came up in his head. Reya looked surprised before smiling happily. 

“Sprinkles Julian Catch-Black,” she said happily while looking at the creature, who was laying with Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know what this chapter is, so uhh... yeah


	24. The marauders map

The Marauders were trying to decide whether the Founders room should be added to the map or not. 

“What if someone else finds it? Then it won’t be our little secret anymore,” Reya said, glaring at James who had said it should be added.

“They won’t, and even if it does happen there is a password on the map.” 

“What password?” Sirius asked, “I don’t know nothing about a password.” James quickly explained the spell he and Remus found in the Founders library. 

“So, what’s going to be the password?” Peter asked. At that James froze, he hadn’t thought of that yet. 

“We’ll think about it, now first - Reya and Mira need names,” James said. The others nodded while Mira looked up from the flower crown she was making. 

“I choose my own name, Reya,” Reya said simply. Mira agreed with Reya but the boys ignored them. 

“Fiery for Mira,” Remus suggested. The boys agreed all liking the name, while Reya and Mira were being ignored. 

“Shall we prank them after this,” Mira whispered to Reya. Reya nodded and her mind wandered off to her own land since she wasn’t being listened to until Sirius said: “Reya can be Gryffin - she’s literally a lion”. 

“Absolutely not!” 

James started laughing; “Aw, is Gryffin upset?” Reya pulled out her wand, threatening James. James started laughing even more, until Reya had changed into a lioness and was standing on the table, growling in his face. Mira quickly stood in front of James, “I get you do not like name, but let us stay as peaceful as we can be, moy drug.” 

Reya huffed and turned back, sitting on the table moping, while James looked shocked. He looked like he could get a heart attack any minute now. 

“It’s not like I would have killed you, Prongs.” 

“No, no, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have provoked you,” James awkwardly apologized. Reya ruffled her hand through his hair, which made James huff. 

“Well, do we use Gryffin or not,” Sirius questioned. Everybody looked at Reya, who thought for a moment. She looked at all of them before shaking her head.

“What about Lev? It means lion in Russian,” Mira offered. Reya nodded.

“Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Fiery and Lev are proud to present the Marauder’s Map,” Peter wrote down on the front of the map. 

“That is a mouthful,” Mira noted while drawing a few footsteps. 

“Well, it was a mouthful of spells and charms so it adds up,” Reya chuckled. Mira nodded in agreement before thinking of something, 

“About the Founders rooms, what if we put an extra password on that location?” 

“Good idea, Mira. Any suggestions?” Everyone thought about it for a long time, even during class they were thinking about it. It was until Remus told Sirius as a joke ‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good’ that they knew. And when Reya said ‘Mischief Managed,’ after a prank, they found a way to lock the map back up.

Proudly the six looked at the map, watching the hundreds of footsteps moving. 

“You know,” Mira said while sitting up straight, “This may be first time that there is map of Hogwarts.”

Reya smiled and got two bottles of fire whiskey out of her bag, “I think it’s time for a toast.” They all accepted happily. Mira conjured up six glasses. They all took a shot and started playing drinking games. 

For hours they played, until a drunken Sirius tried grabbing the moon out of the ceiling, shouting at it to leave Moony alone and Mira and Remus decided it was enough for the night. 

“How is it,” Reya lisped, “that you had the most whiskey, yet you do not look drunk?” She pointed at Mira. 

Mira shrugged; “This is nothing compared what we drink in Russia.” 

“One day, Mira, one day we go to Russia and you will show me what it is you drink,” Reya mumbled. Mira nodded, leading the girl to the passageway that lead to the Slytherin common room. She ensured that Reya got through and then made her way back to the main Founders room. 

“You make sure Sirius gets into bed?” she asked Remus. Remus nodded while leading James and Sirius to the Gryffindor common room. 

“Good night, Sladkiy volk.” After that it was just Mira and Peter who were left, both of them not really drunk, Peter because he hadn’t drunk that much and Mira, well, she was just Mira. 

“I really like the drawings you made,” Peter said. Mira smiled and thanked him, she looked at him with a soft smile. 

“I like your Pocherk,” Mira said. Peter smiled, knowing what it meant. He shuffled towards Mira slightly. Mira and Peter didn’t say much but sat and enjoyed the company. 

At one point during the evening, Mira had laid her head on Peter’s shoulder and he had wrapped his arms around her. Mira fell asleep shortly after, Peter too scared to move even the slightest bit. 

After about an hour he too fell asleep, sitting against the wall of the Founders room with Mira laying on his shoulder, needless to say, he fell asleep with a big smile on his face. 

\----------

The next morning, around eleven, Reya had decided to show Regulus the room. They entered quietly. Regulus looked in awe at the room. He was looking around quietly until he gasped slightly Causing Reya to look at him. 

“What?” She smiled. He pointed to the still sleeping duo, who were basically laying on top of each other. 

Reya now too, gasped, her eyes widening. She made excited noises while Regulus shushed her. Reya nodded and opened the door to the Slytherin bedroom, pulling Regulus with her. Inside she showed him the door to the common rooms and the soft beds. 

“Why did we ever snog in broom closets?” Regulus laughed softly, where to Reya answered; “That’s what I said!” They both laughed before Regulus kissed her deeply. Reya kissed back and the kiss got deeper and deeper until they heard someone scrape their throat in the doorway. 

They turned around and saw Mira standing there, with messy hair and wrinkled clothes, very unlike herself. 

Regulus’ face got slightly red while Reya muttered a ‘Good morning’. 

“Yeah, yeah, you two can shag when Peter and I are gone, but first I was wondering what you think of individual passwords?” 

“That’s- pretty smart, actually,” Reya said, a little surprised. Mira smiled and walked towards the Hufflepuff room while shouting ‘Use protection, I do not want to have to cast Fetus Deletus.’

That caused Peter to also wake up, and after a good morning, he left to his own common room, where after Reya and Regulus went back to what they were doing.


	25. A white christmas

Hogwarts was filled with a white blanket of magical snow. They had all decided to stay at Hogwarts over the break, just like the year before. This year was an anniversary, of everything that has happened last year. It was an anniversary of Mira setting a statue on fire, an anniversary of the first of many detentions as a group, and it was the anniversary of Reya and Regulus.

“So,” Mira had wondered, “what are you going to get Reg?” 

Reya smiled, “I already have something.” Mira ‘oohd'' slightly and asked what it was. 

“A ring - it’s really beautiful,” Reya said simply. Mira smiled at Reya and nodded, talking about how her mom was going to send all sorts of food over. 

“Oh, I got your mom something too!” Reya said excitedly when Mira mentioned her mom. Mira tilted her head, “Really?” 

“Yeah, she sent us all something last year, I thought ‘Why not?” Mira nodded happily and asked if she should send it with her next weekly letter. Reya gave her the present when Remus walked in. 

“You two are a bit early with exchanging gifts.” 

“It is for my mama,” Mira explained. Remus nodded in understanding before gasping, “I got something for your mother too! Let me get it real quick!” Remus quickly got his present, getting half of a conversation between Sirius, James and Regulus. 

“I have no clue.” Remus ignored it for now. He quickly gave Mira the present with a smile. After that, he sat down next to the boys. 

“You really have to get her something, it’s your one year anniversary!” James brought out. Remus frowned before remembering that Reya and Regulus have been dating for a year. 

“I know, James - I just don’t know what I should get her,” Regulus sighed. 

“You could get her a necklace, or something like that,” Remus offered. 

Regulus hummed, he hadn’t thought of that yet. “Do you know a store that sells something she would like?” 

Remus nodded, “There’s a shop in Hogsmeade, it has a lot of choices - I’m sure you can find something there.” Regulus smiled and nodded his thanks. 

“Siri, wanna come with me? You have a good eye for jewellery” He asked. Sirius shrugged, “Sure, why not.” 

\----------

When the two arrived in the shop, Regulus picked out a few things he thought she’d like, but Sirius told him they were fakes. 

They looked around for a good two hours. They ended up getting a silver necklace with a tiny snake at the end, two green gems for the eyes, knowing Reya loved snakes.

On their way outside, Sirius spotted a ring in the corner of the glass case. 

“Reg, do you think Remus would like this?” he asked. The ring was greyish, with a stone in the middle that represented the sun. 

“I think he’d love it,” Regulus said. Sirius smiled and bought the ring. 

\----------

Before they knew it, it was the day before Christmas, and everybody was doing their own thing before all going to the Gryffindor common room - they had convinced Dumbledore to let them all stay there over break since there was no one else in the tower.

Dumbledore had agreed if they promised to make sure the girls slept on the side of the girls and the boys on the side of the boys- a rule that was broken within ten minutes.

They all had moved their mattresses from the dorms to the common room, laying criss-cross spread everywhere. They played many games before sleeping and ate more sweets. 

They woke up early, despite only getting a few hours of sleep. Everyone was excited to open their gifts and they decided to open them before getting breakfast. 

Everybody was happy with their presents. They all got what they wanted or what fit them. During breakfast, they noticed only them and a few professors were at the school. They all sat down at one table and started to eat while talking amongst themselves and to the professors. 

“I uh- got you something else,” Regulus said as everybody was leaving the Great Hall and went their own ways. Reya looked at him and smiled. They went to the Slytherin common room, which was completely empty. Reya lit a fire and sat down in front of it. 

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Regulus smiled while giving Reya the present. Reya opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. Before Reya thanked and kissed Regulus, she muttered: “It’s so pretty,” causing Regulus to smile. 

\----------

A few hours later the Marauders and Regulus were all inside the forbidden forest. They were messing around when Sirius saw a ring around Regulus’ finger and started teasing him about it.

“So Reg, when is the wedding?” Sirius grinned. 

“We don’t have a date yet - you’ll get the invite once we do,” Regulus chuckled, deciding to play along. 

“You better make me your best man, or I’ll invite father,” Sirius grinned at Regulus. 

“Pfft, I was actually thinking of asking James - plus, I think father wouldn’t want to come if you invited him.” Sirius huffed before smirking at Regulus. 

“Why are we here anyway?” Regulus asked, changing the subject. Mira grinned at him, “You will find out Mladshiy Bratishka.” 

Regulus huffed, “I don’t like surprises.” Reya grinned and said she knew that, but it didn’t matter. 

For about ten minutes they kept walking until Mira said they had arrived. Regulus looked around and noticed that they were standing in an open space with a cave in the back of it. 

“What is this place?” Regulus muttered. Mira smirked before putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly. Regulus looked very confused at Mira and Reya, who looked excited as ever. Before he could ask he felt the ground shake slightly. 

Out of the cave appeared two, now bigger than them, dragons. The green dragon, Dimitri, walked calmly to Mira, while the black and red one, Sprinkles, ran towards Reya. 

Reya smiled, happily petting the dragons’ head, talking to it. Regulus let out a disbelieving laugh at the sight of two dragons treating two humans like their own parents. 

Reya held her hand out to Regulus, assuring him nothing was going to happen. Sirius grinned at Regulus to show that there was nothing to worry about. 

Regulus moved towards Reya, slowly not to scare the creature. 

“Just remember,” Mira called out, “they can easily kill us all.” 

“Not helping, Mi,” Regulus said, standing safely behind Reya in case something were to happen. She laughed at him saying something about teasing while the Marauders laughed at Regulus’ face. 

Reya grabbed Regulus’ hand and put it on Sprinkles’ face. The moment his hand touched Sprinkles’ face, the entire world seemed to fade. All he could think of was Reya and his hand - that was laying on a dragon. 

“See, nothing to worry about,” Reya smiled, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. Regulus smiled and ignored his brother, who was fake gagging at him. 

“I think he likes you,” Reya laughed when Sprinkles laid his head on Regulus’ shoulder as Regulus scratched the dragon behind his ear. Regulus grinned before he fell down to the ground with Sprinkles laying his head on top of him. Everybody laughed at the two, as Remus got out a camera and took a picture; “That’s for the photo albums.” 

Meanwhile, Mira was climbing on top of Dimitri with Peter and James looking on, “Are you sure about that Fiery?” James called out. 

“Yes!” Mira shouted back. She climbed on to the base of Dimitri’s neck and sat down, happily resting there, “He will not fly with me on him.”

“Just checking, wouldn’t want you to die, you know,” James said back, while Reya and Regulus were playing fetch with Sprinkles. Mira laughed when she saw Sprinkles hitting Sirius with his tail out of excitement. 

“They’re like, big, fire-spewing dogs,” Sirius muttered. The others went to debate him but quickly found that he was right. 

When it became colder and they got a little tired, they made their way back to the castle. At the exit of the forest, they were greeted by Koshka and Minerva. 

“Merry Christmas, professor!” Reya said excitedly, grabbing a little snow from a bench and forming a snowball with it. Minerva shot her a look daring her to throw it at her. Reya smiled and shook her head, nodding at Regulus, who was looking the other way in conversation with James. Minerva smirked slightly and got her wand out. 

A moment later around twenty snowballs were flying in the air, waiting for Reya to start the fight. She quickly aimed at Regulus threw a snowball at his head. 

Regulus turned around in shock, looking at the faces before noticing the floating snowballs and a grinning Reya. His eyes widened and he hid behind Sirius. Before Sirius could move, Minerva started the fire. 

Sirius was completely covered in snow when Minerva ran out of snowballs. James started laughing at the boy, which earned him a snowball in the face from Sirius. That unleashed a full-on snowball fight, with no daring to actually hit Minerva. 

That was until James threw a snowball at Remus, who ducked, and happened to stand right in front of Minerva. Everyone froze, terrified. 

“I- I’m so sorry professor,” James and Remus muttered. Minerva stared at the two before getting the tiniest smile on her face.

“Watch out, Potter, behind you,” she said, conjuring up a few more snowballs. James turned around expecting to see one of his friends, but instead, he saw the snowballs Minerva conjured and screamed. 

Everybody started laughing until also they got hit by Minerva’s wave.


	26. Finals and a kiss

Reya groaned and stared at the letters on her book, hoping they would magically appear in her brain. The library was filled with fifth years, all studying for the O.W.L.S.

“You know Rey, they are not going to disappear, just like they did not last year,” Mira pointed out, causing Reya to grumble. 

“My brain is stuck and won’t remember anything anymore.” 

“Ah yes, it is time for distraction then. Want to go see Sprinkles and Dimitri?” Mira wondered with a grin. 

Reya nodded before shaking her head; “I want sleep.” 

“You can sleep with Sprinkles.” 

“In the forest? No thanks - centaurs scare me,” Reya huffed. Mira frowned muttering something about Centaurs being the least scary of all creatures. 

Sirius joined the two at the study table, asking Reya if she was okay. “We are reenacting last year,” Reya replied sarcastically. 

“Do you need a hug, Rey?” Sirius asked, as where to Reya replied; “Yes, but not from you.” Sirius pouted at her. Reya got up and packed her bag, Mira asking where she was going. 

“To get my hug!” she shouted when she left the library. She walked the halls all the way to Professor Slughorn’s classroom and knocked on the door; “Hello professor, could I borrow Regulus for just a moment?” She asked politely. Slughorn looked confused before nodding. 

Regulus looked confused as to why he got pulled out of class but hugged Reya back as soon as she had wrapped her arms around him. “I hate O.W.L.S.,” she mumbled into his shoulder. 

Regulus pressed a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her tighter. “I know,” he mumbled, happy he could comfort her. 

“You don’t even have them yet,” Reya huffed with a short laugh. He laughed as well saying he knew enough because she kept complaining about them. 

“Sorry about that, you must be so annoyed about it.”

“Like you could annoy me with something like that, don’t worry I’ll make it up to you when I have O.W.L.S.”

Reya chuckled and looked up at Regulus, who seemed to be growing taller by the day. “Stop growing,” she whined. 

“I’ll try,” Regulus smiled when the door to the classroom opened again. They quickly said goodbye to each other and went back to where they came from. 

“Got your hug?” Sirius asked when Reya sat down again. Reya nodded happily before opening her potions book. 

“Reya, help me please,” Sirius whined not even five minutes later. Reya looked at Sirius and saw him holding up his astronomy book. Reya sighed and helped him, Sirius sticking his tongue out to Mira. She took out her wand discretely and silently cast a tongue-tying charm. 

Sirius looked at the girl in shock. He tried to speak but all that came out were groans, causing for Mira to laugh. 

“So, basically that’s how it works,” Reya finished. Reya looked up only to see Sirius ready to kill Mira while the girl grinned happily. 

“If you’re not going to listen you won’t pass your O.W.L.S., Siri.” He tried to tell her what Mira had done but he could only make some vague sounds. Reya looked at Mira with a raised eyebrow and Mira sighed and undid the spell. 

“Why did you do that!” Sirius screamed angrily. 

“Zip it and listen Black - I’m not going to be here all day,” Reya said sternly. Sirius grumbled but decided not to fight Reya. Just when she was about to begin, James came in and joined them. He asked them what they were doing and joined there studying. 

As Reya was explaining, James also started taking notes, getting a slightly confused look from Reya. “You’re actually working?”

“I can understand it when you explain,” James shrugged. Reya frowned before shrugging. She continued explaining until it was time for dinner. They all made their way to the great hall and sat down at their own house table. 

Remus was sunken in a book, while Peter was happily looking around. His eyes quickly found Mira, who was now seated at the Hufflepuff table and talking to Julia. For a moment, he couldn’t stop looking at her, until Sirius and James loudly arrived. He flinched when they plopped down next to him and when asked he played it off as jumping up to greet them. 

“Aw, you missed us, Wormtail?” Sirius joked. Peter arched his brow at him, “How could I miss you, your presence never seems to leave, Padfoot.” 

Sirius shrugged and read along with Remus over his shoulder. James started to talk to Peter, trying to figure out what had captured his attention. 

“So, have you got your eye on anyone, Pete?” James asked. Peter shrugged slightly, not wanting to be teased about it. James hummed, showing that he wasn’t going to let it go so easily. 

“Come on Petey, who is it. Maybe we can help you?” James offered. 

“I- Just promise not to make a big deal out of it, please.” James nodded happily, while Remus and Sirius looked interested as well. Peter looked at his plate while he muttered Mira’s name. James gasped and glanced at Mira, who was now reading a muggle book. 

“Mira- flower crown-wearing, Russian speaking, ever observant Mira. Our Mira?” Sirius said in disbelief. Peter nodded. 

Sirius and Remus shared a look before Remus let out a chuckle. James looked back at Peter, very seriously, “Peter, buddy, you’re my friend, but if you hurt her I will hurt you.” 

“I- What makes you think-” Peter brought out. James shrugged and looked at him menacingly. 

“So, how are we going to do this?” James said then, looking at Mira. Peter looked at him confused. 

“We’re going to help you get the girl, silly,” James said. Peter let out a soft ‘oh’ before looking towards Mira. 

“I don’t know if you can help me, I mean, you’ve been going after the same girl who doesn’t like you for almost five years now and you two are not into girls,” Peter said. James made an offended sound while Remus pointed out that it was them or Reya and Regulus. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t go to them,” Sirius laughed. 

“Didn’t you push them towards each other, Moony?” James questioned. 

Remus nodded, “In a way, yes,” as to where Sirius gasped; “You?” Sirius, though, was ignored when Peter accepted their help. 

“We won’t let you down, Pete,” James smiled. They then started to discuss what Peter could do to get a date with Mira. 

\----------

The next day, Reya and Mira were sat in the library again, but they couldn’t get their minds to studying. 

“Tell me your favourite thing about the muggle world?” Reya asked. Mira thought for a moment and then smiled.

“Everything that was figured out without magic,” Mira grinned. 

“It’s so much better with magic, though.” 

“And that is why it is my favourite thing, because you said it like that, moy drug.” 

Reya hummed and looked out the window. Outside she saw the Marauders talking amongst themself and acting like they weren’t when anyone passed them. Suddenly Sirius started chasing after James. He tripped over a tree root, causing him to fall face-first onto the grass. 

“They’re so stupid,” Reya laughed. Mira laughed from beside her and together they decided to join their stupid friends. Once outside, they found everybody on a picnic blanket. 

“So, what made you decide to go out for a run,” Reya said, causing for the Marauders to look at them. 

“James stole my bag!” Sirius whined. Mira chuckled at the sight of James happily holding up the black satchel bag. Reya shrugged and started to climb the tree, while Sirius started chasing James again. 

Meanwhile, Mira sat down on the blanket. Not even two minutes after, Sirius and James had fallen down while Reya fell out of the tree, all of them yelling out in pain. Mira, Peter and Remus all laughed loudly. 

“Uh, guys? I think we should go to madame Pomfrey,” Sirius groaned, looking at his arm and Reya’s leg, both in weird angled. Remus and James offered to take them while Peter said he and Mira would take their stuff back to the common rooms. 

Reya groaned as James pulled her up and helped her walk towards the castle, while Mira started gathering their stuff. Peter stared at her before grabbing her hand. Mira’s heart skipped a beat. She looked at Peter’s face, who was staring into her eyes, “may I- I mean I really- I kinda.” 

“You, kinda what, Pete?” 

“I really want to kiss you,” he said out of nowhere. 

Now it Mira’s time to stammer. Peter leaned in slowly, and Mira quickly closed the distance, pressing her lips to his.


	27. Jealousy

Reya was looking at Peter and Mira, who were talking and laughing. Remus saw the girl looking and chuckled; “Are you trying to kill them?” 

“What, no of course not, I’m happy for them.” 

Remus hummed in disbelief, where to Reya said: “I’d be nice if Reg was in the same year so we also have the same classes.” 

“Ahh, that’s what this is about.” 

“I’m not jealous, Moony.” Remus hummed. Reya huffed and went back to her book, waiting for Regulus to come back from his classes. 

After 30 minutes Regulus finally arrived, looking like he ran all the way to Reya. 

“In a hurry, Reg?” Remus giggled. Regulus rolled his eyes and kissed Reya’s cheek. Reya made some room and the two started a conversation until a fifth-year Ravenclaw came up to them and started a conversation with Reya, completely dismissing Regulus.

Regulus looked at the Ravenclaw, offended. 

“I am flattered, Derek, but I have a boyfriend,” Reya told the boy. The boy smirked, “He doesn’t have to know love.” 

“He already does,” Regulus grumbled. Derek stiffened and turned around slowly. Remus put his book down, while Regulus stared angrily at the Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw huffed when he saw who Reya’s boyfriend was. 

“You can do better, Reya. Come to me when you’re ready for something real.” After that Derek walked away smirking at Regulus’ fuming face. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Regulus said, still staring at the Ravenclaw. Remus stepped in front of him and put his hands on Regulus’ shoulders, “please don’t, we would all like to see you again.” 

Reya nodded, “I don’t want you to go to Azkaban just yet.” 

Regulus frowned, “… Yet?” 

“Not yet.” Regulus just shook his head, confused, and went back to glaring at Derek. 

“That’s like the third guy this week that’s hit on me,” Reya said.

“How?”

“What can I say, I’m a Catch,” Reya winked.

“Look, Rey, you’re not the only jealous one,” Remus chuckled, pointing at Regulus. Reya glared at Remus saying she wasn’t jealous of anyone and that he was talking about himself. 

“Come, I want to take a walk,” Reya said, grabbing Regulus’ hand, “It’d be good for you to see something else than that assface.” Regulus agreed and let her pull him along. 

The weather outside was great, and the two decided to walk around the lake - they weren’t the only ones. Across the lake, Peter and Mira were talking to each other. They decided to join them, but halfway around someone yelled something sexual to Reya. 

They turned around and saw Hannah and Derek standing beneath the tree, smirking. Reya was ready to hex them, but Regulus was already charging towards the two, punching Derek straight in the face. A crunch could be heard along with a scream from Derek. 

Reya quickly rushed towards them, pulling Regulus off of the Ravenclaw, who had blood dripping all over his face. Hannah had already fled the scene and Derek left as soon as Regulus was pulled off of him. 

“Regulus, are you crazy?” Reya grabbed his hand and cleaned off the blood with a simple spell. He hesitated before muttering, “… Maybe.” Reya hummed and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

It didn’t take long for Slughorn to find the duo, ready to punish them. 

“But professor, he started it!” Regulus exclaimed. Slughorn frowned and told them to tell him their side of the story. Reya explained the story, causing Slughorn to give Regulus only a few days detention since he still punched someone. After that, they made their way to Mira and Peter, who were now snuggling on the ground. 

“Guess who just punched the hell out of Derek for making stupid comments about me? That’s right, it’s Regulus Black,” Reya said, sitting down next to the two. Peter laughed and Mira looked impressed. 

“What else am I going to do? Let him continue?” Regulus asked, laying down with his head in Reya’s lap. 

“What did he say?” Mira asked them. Reya shook her head; “Not important.” Mira frowned but let it go when Peter kissed her cheek. 

“That cloud looks like a rat,” Regulus pointed out. “Peter! It’s you!” Reya exclaimed. Mira and Peter started laughing.


	28. Sixth year, here we come

“Miss, Catch, your O.W.L.S. results,” professor Slughorn said while handing Reya an envelope. Reya stared at the envelope while Regulus urged her to open it. 

“You do it,” Reya said, sliding the envelope to Regulus. He sighed before opening it slowly. 

“Let’s see,” Regulus said, folding the letter open.

Astronomy - Outstanding,   
Charms, - Outstanding,   
Transformation - Outstanding,   
D.A.D.A. - Exceeds expectations,   
Herbology - Acceptable,   
History of Magic - Exceeds Expectations,   
Potions - Exceeds Expectations,  
Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding,  
Divination - acceptable.

“You did amazing, dear.”

Reya looked at Regulus and took the paper from him, gasping when she saw her grades. “Merlin’s beard!” She yelled out. 

“What happened, moy drug?” Mira asked from behind them. Reya showed her the paper, smiling wide. Mira’s eyes widened when she read the paper and she quickly congratulated the girl. 

“Have you gotten yours yet?” Reya asked Mira. Mira nodded and held up the unopened envelope, “I got it just before I saw you and Mladshiy Bratishka.” 

Reya and Regulus told the girl to open it, Mira nodding. 

Astronomy- Outstanding,  
Charms- Exceeds Expectations,  
Transfiguration- Acceptable,  
D.A.D.A.- Outstanding,  
Herbology - Acceptable,  
History of Magic - Outstanding,  
Potions - Exceeding Expectations,  
Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding.  
Study of Ancient Runes - Outstanding.

Mira looked happily at the paper, “I passed!” 

Reya and Regulus congratulated her, happily starting lunch. Mira joined talking about the summer break. Regulus’ expression changed when the girls started talking about home until Reya offered to ask her parents if Regulus could stay with them over the summer. 

“I’d like that,” he smiled. Reya got out her parchment, quill and inkwell and started writing. Meanwhile, Regulus and Mira were talking about why a cinema was amazing. 

Shortly after, James and Sirius arrived, both looking at their letters with wide eyes. Mira muttered a soft ‘oh no’ before happily greeting them.

“If I failed, I will jump off the Astronomy Tower,” Sirius said, a slight panic in his voice. Mira looked at him surprised and said something about suicidal wizards. 

“I’m sure you did great, Padfoot,” Reya smiled. 

“And,” James started, “if you do fail, I’ll join you.” 

“Just open your letters, you will see good grades,” Mira said. They didn’t look convinced but decided to not delay it any longer. 

James gasped and did a little victory dance. Sirius looked happy until he saw his last grade, a Poor for Divination. A long groan left Sirius’ mouth as he dropped his face on the table. James looked at Sirius’ grades before wincing, “Well, at least you can try again?”

Regulus snatched the paper from James and hummed; “They’re good grades, just the one is a little worse but James is right, you can try again.” Sirius nodded slightly before perking up when he saw Remus. 

“Hey guys, did you get your grades yet?” Remus asked. Sirius grabbed Remus by the wrist before anyone could say something and dragged him off. 

“Goodbye?” Remus said confused. Mira chuckled and waved along with Reya. 

“What’d you get?” James asked, grabbing the paper in front of Reya, expecting it to be her grades but instead grabbing the letter to her parents. “Oh, Reg you going to stay at the Catch residency?”

“Uh, maybe - Rey was going to ask,” Regulus answered, not sure he’d wanted James to know already since nothing was sure yet. Reya quickly snatched the letter back and gave James her grades. 

James shrugged and went over the grades, “How, Reya?” Reya smirked, “studying.” 

“You slept half of the time and complained the other half.” 

“Don’t question it James, it’s only going to give you a headache,” Reya said. “Anyway, I’m going to send this letter, see you later losers.” 

\----------

Reya’s family reacted happily to her request to let Regulus stay with them, saying that they were happy to let him come. Reya took Regulus to the Founders’ room, that they now had deemed ‘The Marauder’s Pranks And More Cave’, and showed him the letter. 

“That’s great, now I can actually get to know them,” He grinned happily before kissing Reya. Reya happily kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Regulus let his hands roam all over Reya while deepening the kiss. 

Reya pulled away, grabbing his hand and walking to one of the bedrooms. 

\----------

The next day Reya and Regulus were seated at the Gryffindor, waiting for the Marauders. They all arrived at the same time, all happily sitting down since it was the last day of classes. 

“Well, well, well, is that a hickey I see,” Sirius smirked while pointing at Reya’s neck. Reya’s face turned red as she placed her hand over the hickey. 

“Have you looked at your own neck yet, brodyaga?” Mira questioned without looking up from her book. 

“I didn’t think you two had it in you, to be honest,” James said. Regulus smirked while Reya hit James in his shoulder. 

“I hate you all,” Reya huffed, grabbing an apple.


	29. Happy family

Regulus was nervous. He was about to spend the summer with his girlfriend’s family, one that he had met briefly almost a year prior. 

“Come Reg, I can see my mother already,” Reya said happily. Regulus smiled slightly and grabbed a tighter hold onto his suitcase while walking after Reya. 

When they stood in front of Reya’s family Regulus greeted them nervously. Hilde pulled the boy in a hug; “It is good to see you again, Regulus.” 

“Hello, Regulus!” Jade shouted happily, ready to spent the summer vacation with him. Regulus laughed, “Hey Jade.” 

Thomas looked at the boy, unimpressed. 

“Be nice, assface,” Reya said, bumping into her brother on purpose. He groaned while Regulus chuckled softly. 

“Hi, Regulus,” Thomas said. Regulus greeted him back. 

Once they arrived at the house, Reya firstly showed Regulus their room before showing him the rest of the house. She showed him the library, the kitchen, and more.

“So, what’d you think?” Reya said happily as she fell down on the bed. Regulus looked thoughtful before muttering one word, “Big.” 

Reya chuckled; “Yeah, it is - but dad says we earned it somehow.” Regulus frowned at the answer but decided to not question it. 

“It’s going to be such a fun summer,” Reya sighed happily. Regulus grinned and looked at Reya, he wanted to take a picture of her right here, looking peaceful and happy, so he did. 

“What-” Reya shot up confused. Regulus smiled when he got that on the photo too, causing for Reya to look even more confused. 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Reya asked. Regulus mumbled something under his breath. Reya sent yet another confused look Regulus’ way; “I can’t hear you.” 

“I love you, so much.” 

Reya couldn’t help a smile grow on her face. She looked at Regulus before happily kissing him. 

“It’s like I walked into a romantic novel,” Thomas groaned from the doorway. From behind him Jade giggled and asked what was happening. 

“Nothing, Jade,” Thomas said, walking into Reya’s room and sitting down in the window seat. “Why are you in my room?” 

“I heard you have a dragon,” Thomas said softly. Reya’s eyes widened before stammering. Thomas' eyes got a twinkle Reya had never seen before as he told Jade to leave and close the door. 

“How did you do it, and how are you looking after it, if you need to find a new place for it, I heard Romania is nice,” Thomas rambled on excitedly. 

Reya got out a picture of the creature and started telling the story; “His name is Sprinkles, and he didn’t have a mom - so now that’s me.” Thomas looked absolutely amazed at the stories his sister told him. 

“How did you find out about it, Thomas?” Reya asked. 

“If you want to keep something a secret, you shouldn’t tell Hagrid.” 

Reya chuckled and said; “Of course, Hagrid loves animals too much, plus he’s like your best friend.” Thomas nodded agreeing. 

Thomas stuck around for a while until they were called for dinner.


	30. A new use

The sixth-year had barely begun and Mira was already stressed. Reya, oblivious as she is, didn’t notice anything. She didn’t notice the younger Slytherins that were giving Mira more and more dirty looks. 

Regulus did and discreetly tried to get them to stop. He threatened the people that shot Mira looks and he asked the Marauders to keep an eye out. 

James especially took Regulus question to heart, hexing everybody that looked at Mira funny. Sirius and Peter ensured that Mira was never alone. Once Reya found out, she was ready to throw a tantrum, but was kept quiet by her friends. 

But what truly kick-started the Marauders drive to help in the war, was seeing Mira cry at a newspaper inside a corridor. Peter hugged Mira, trying to comfort her. Sirius curiously looked over Mira’s shoulder, wanting to know what she read. He saw a list of names, on top of it was written ‘Missing Muggles and Muggleborns.’ 

“Mira?” Sirius asked, sitting down next to the girl. Mira looked at him and pointed to a name, ‘Julia Heathrow.’ Peter let go of Mira and took the newspaper, reading the rest of the list. 

Sirius mumbled the name until it clicked; “Wait- Julia from Hufflepuff?” Reya gasped, while James pulled Mira into a hug when she nodded. Mira hid her face in James’ shoulder for a moment before pulling herself together again.

“Have you guys seen Tvetsok, she looked very angry with Severus?” Mira asked them quickly, ready for a distraction. James and Sirius shook their heads, while Remus nodded; “She was just in the common room - said she was avoiding him.” Mira nodded and stood up, looking at the Marauders to join her. 

They all got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room, except for Remus and Reya, who were caught up in a game of Gobstones. 

Inside the common room, they quickly found Lily sitting by the fireplace reading a book. 

“Lily!” Sirius excitedly said. Lily looked up from her book and looked annoyed when she saw the Marauders. Mira sat next to her and asked what happened between her and Snape. 

“It’s nothing,” she mumbled. Mira raised her eyebrows at the redhead. “It is if it’s bothering you,” James said. 

Lily sighed and looked at the three around her. “He called me a mudblood,” Lily sighed. Mira sighed and pulled the girl in a hug. Lily leaned on the girl and they sat there for a while with James and Sirius quietly conversed in the background. 

“We have come to a conclusion.” 

The two girls looked at James and Sirius frowning. 

“We’re starting a help program.” Mira and Lily looked at each other, “what do you mean with that?” 

James hummed, not sure how to explain it. Sirius smirked, “we are going to ensure that no muggle-born in this school disappears. We’ll find places to hide and other ways.” 

“That’s- really nice,” Lily smiled. 

“Oh, Lily is smiling at James, something must be wrong,” Remus said from behind them. 

James rolled his eyes, “I can do nice things, Moony.” Lily hummed in agreement. Remus shrugged; “well, what are you doing then?”

“Sirius and I decided to help the muggle-borns inside the school, and when we finish school we’ll continue to help them.” 

Remus nodded, impressed. “And how are we going to do that?” 

James shrugged; “It’s more of a draft right now - but we’ll fix it.” Remus nodded before they all started to discuss plans and agreeing to tell Reya and Regulus that day as well. 

\----------

“How?” Reya asked upon hearing the plan, sitting on Regulus’ lap in the Slytherin chair. Mira looked around the room and smiled, “We can use this place, to hide family members of students.” 

The others agreed when Lily said: “We should have a spy, someone to see who they’re targeting.” Reya looked at Regulus, Regulus shaking his head when he realized what she was going to do. 

“I’ll do it,” Reya said. 

“What!” Mira exclaimed, “You do realize that that means we can’t interact anywhere but here!” 

“If it means that I might be able to save some people, it’s worth it,” Reya said. Mira looked ready to continue arguing but James put his hand on her shoulder. Mira looked at him. He pulled her in a gentle hug. 

“Are you sure, Rey?” James asked. Reya nodded. 

“Well we can’t just stop talking and hope you can join in with Voldemort,” Remus said with a thinking face. 

“If I go with her, we might join trough my family,” Regulus said with a bitter face. Sirius nodded, “Mother and Father will be happy to have you back.” 

“So, that’s the plan Reya and Regulus join Voldemort, while we hide muggle-born families in here?” Mira scoffed. James nodded, “for now, it’s all we can do.” 

“For the record, I do not like Reya and Mladshiy Bratishka going off to join a cult,” Mira huffed. Reya sighed and walked to the Hufflepuff. 

“I can handle myself, Mi. Plus, Regulus will be there every step of the way,” she smiled slightly at the girl before hugging her. 

“Okay,” Mira murmured, “But what about fact that Muggles can not see Hogwarts?” 

“I’m sorry, the what now?” James asked. Remus cursed when he realized Mira was right, “muggles can’t see Hogwarts, because of some sort of magic.” 

James and Lily cursed. 

“We could ask Dumbledore,” Lily offered. Remus nodded, “Dumbledore must know something.” 

\----------

They easily found Dumbledore. 

“We need help,” James said seriously when the eight had gathered in Dumbledore's office, as Lily had asked for a private space to talk. Dumbledore looked at him in confusion, “and what is it you need help with, Mister1 Potter?” 

James started explaining the plan, Dumbledore nodding every now and then. He left out The Marauder’s Pranks And More Cave and instead told him they planned to use the Room of Requirement. 

“That’s a very big plan, mister Potter.” 

“We know professor, but we can’t stand by while we watched the wizarding world burn.” 

“I may know a place,” Dumbledore said, looking from James to Reya and Regulus, “And you two - are you sure you want to do this?” Regulus and Reya looked at each other and nodded. 

“Well then, I guess that’s a plan, then.” 

“That’s it then, we are going to fight a war. A war that has already caused a lot of deaths,” Mira asked when they were standing outside of Dumbledore's office. The others nodded, they had made their choice. 

“We’ll meet at least once a week in The Cave for updates,” James said. Everyone nodded and went back to their common rooms, agreeing that they would start after Halloween.


	31. Halloween

For Reya, Halloween was one of her favourite holidays. She enjoyed getting to scare people and all the sweets she could get. Professors would sometimes hand out sweets instead of house points during classes, and on October 31st there was a costume contest. And every year Reya won in the category of her year. 

“We could do a costume together,” Regulus said, “Win the best couple, while we’re at it.” Reya laughed and agreed with him. 

“I don’t think so, Reg - we’re going to win the best couple,” Sirius said. Peter looked up from his homework, “Yeah, no Mira and I are definitely winning.” 

Reya snored; “Right, when I have won for five years in a row, solo.” 

Peter nodded at her confidently. “We’ll see you next week.” Reya nodded ready for the challenge. 

\----------

“So, what’s our plan?” Regulus asked Reya in the Slytherin common room. “I have no clue,” Reya said desperately. Regulus looked surprised; “what? But you were just bragging about your wins!” 

“I know! But Mira and her mom always help me, because they are creative!” Reya kept pacing through the common room. 

“You had help all those years?” Reya looked down in shame. “A true Slytherin,” Regulus chuckled as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. Reya smiled, trying to think of costume ideas. 

“We could be,” Reya sighed, “I don’t know.” She plopped down onto the loveseat, curling up to Regulus. 

“Maybe if we go as… Dumbledore and… someone else?” 

“McGonagall,” Reya said immediately, sitting up straight. Regulus smiled happily, “I believe we just found a costume for us.” 

“Go us,” Reya smiled, kissing Regulus softly.

\----------

“Remus, dear!” Sirius shouted when he entered his dorm. 

“Yes, Sirius?” Remus said, putting his book down. “We need a couples costume,” Sirius said after he jumped on Remus’ bed. 

“We do?” Remus frowned after kissing Sirius softly. 

“Yes, we are participating in the costume contest.” 

“Oh,” Remus said simply. Remus picked his book back up and continued reading. 

“You’re not going to help me?” Sirius asked. Remus shook his head, “I love you, but I don’t like dressing up. The only person that I would possibly want to dress up as is Minnie.” 

Sirius smiled, “Done. I’ll be Dumbledore.” After that Sirius plopped flat on top of Remus who was now stammering in confusion. 

\----------

“What if we go as McGonnagal and Dumbledore?” Peter suggested. Mira gasped, “Dorogoy, you are genius!” 

Peter smiled as Mira hugged him. She kissed him while letting her hands roam freely. 

\----------

When it was the day before Halloween, Reya and Regulus had finished their costumes, just like Mira and Peter. Sirius and Remus had half-assed it a bit because they kept making bad jokes every time Sirius put on the beard. 

So, when the time came, the three couples had agreed to meet up in the Great Hall, not knowing the others’ costumes. Mira and Peter were already standing there, talking about their homework.

Mira laughed when she saw Reya dressed as Minerva, just like her. Reya groaned while they compared their costumes, all agreeing that they were both great. 

“I guess you won’t win this year, dear.” Regulus chuckled. Reya grumbled. 

“No! No, I refuse to believe we all had the same idea,” someone shouted from behind them. They all turned around, seeing an amused Remus walking hand in hand with a frustrated Sirius. Mira laughed loudly at Sirius’ fake beard which he was stroking the entire time. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” James laughed as he was walking towards the group, Lily following behind him. James was dressed in a robe with a white tree sewn on the front, while Lily was wearing a long dress with a fine circlet on her head. 

“What are you supposed to be, mate?” Sirius laughed.

“Arwen and Aragorn,” Mira gasped when she realised. Lily smiled, happy that Mira recognized it. 

“What?” Reya, Regulus and Sirius asked at the same time, while Peter and Remus let out an ‘Ohh’. 

“They’re characters from a book,” Lily explained. James then added; “she convinced me.” Mira smirked at the two and handed 5 Knuts to Reya. 

The group went into the Great Hall, sitting down at one of the smaller round tables. They placed their bets on who they thought was going to win. Reya grumbled, finally accepting she wouldn’t win and bet on Lily and James. Mira placed her bet on Reya and Regulus, more out of Pity than anything else, and the others all bet on Lily and James. 

At the end of dinner, Dumbledore stood up, ready to announce the winner of each year before announcing the best couple.

“And the winner of the sixth years is… Mira Petrova!” 

Everybody clapped for Mira, who got a big smile on her face. She accepted her prize, a bag full of candy. 

“And now, for the best couple: James Potter and Lily Evans!” The couple looked surprised yet elated. 

“They’re not even dating,” Reya groaned to Regulus, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They saw how James and Lily collected their prize and happily left the grand hall. The others stayed for a second dessert, whereafter the Minerva’s and Dumbledore’s left for their common rooms.

\----------

“James,” Lily giggled, “where are we going?” James chuckled; “You’ll see.” He guided her all the way to the astronomy tower. 

“Wow, I haven’t been here in a while,” Lily said with a smile, looking at the stars. James looked at the girl, realizing how much he cared for her. It was until Lily moved her hand and brushed against his that he was lost in his thoughts. His hand found hers and slowly wrapped his around hers, slow enough for her to pull away. 

“Sorry,” James muttered, looking at the stars for the first time since he came up there. Lily looked at him and grabbed his wrist, “Kiss me, Potter.” 

James could feel his heartbeat in his throat; “W-what?” Lily looked at him completely flushed red, “I said, kiss me, Potter.” 

James nodded and slowly leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. It felt like there were fireworks going off and James slowly wrapped his arms around Lily. Lily wrapped her arms around James’ neck, pulling him closer to her. 

It felt like the kiss lasted hours when it was probably less than a minute. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” James mumbled. Lily chuckled, “I think I do,” and leaned her head on James’ shoulder. The feeling James felt at the moment was probably like winning every Quidditch cup ever, but maybe even that wasn’t enough. 

“The others are so going to tease us about this,” James mumbled softly. 

“So we don’t tell them, at least not yet.” James looked at Lily surprised, “you do realize I can’t lie to Mira?” 

“Mira can keep a secret,” Lily answered simply. James nodded in agreement and went back to looking at the stars.


	32. It begins

Reya and Regulus sat down in the library and started writing a letter to Orion Black, something that came with a lot of cursing from Reya. “So maybe Mira and I shouldn’t have sent that howler, but we were angry, okay!” 

“You don’t have to tell me that, darling - tell my dad,” Regulus frowned, wondering how to start the letter. 

“Maybe start with, Hello mother and father, I have finally come to my senses,” Reya offered. 

“Sure,” Regulus said, writing it down. Reya hummed, “Try to suck up to him as much as possible, like say it was a rash decision or maybe that Sirius abandoned you.” 

“I never should have left, and have regretted it every day since,” Regulus muttered as he wrote the words down. “Sirius sucks, I didn’t realize you were my true family.” 

“I’m gonna puke, it feels so wrong writing this all to someone so mean,” Reya whined. Regulus sighed and agreed. 

Around an hour later they were standing in the owlery with the finished letter. “When we send this, there is no going back,” Regulus said. Reya nodded, leaning her head against his arm; “We don’t have another option.” Regulus nodded and gave the letter to his owl. 

They silently watched as the owl flew out with the letter. After a while, they walked back to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. 

From the Gryffindor table, they saw Sirius look at them, and it’s like they could hear him ask: ‘Did you do it?’ They nodded at him sadly. Sirius nodded back at them, before turning back to Remus. He told him and the others as well, the next step was going to begin. 

\----------

Orion’s letter came quickly. In it, he told them how happy he was to hear Regulus see his mistakes. He said he happily would introduce him and Reya to the Death Eaters. He also mentioned a wedding between Reya and Regulus. 

“Hey, he likes me,” Reya chuckled sadly. Regulus hummed. Reya wrapped her arms around Regulus and hid her head in his neck. Regulus hugged the girl before they quickly made their way to The Cave to tell the others. 

“You’re in!” Sirius said, excited that they could start, “And you’re getting married,” he added once he read on, a little less excited. 

“He only mentioned that it would satisfy Voldemort,” Regulus pointed out. 

“Voldemort can piss off, you’re kids,” Mira huffed. Reya wanted to point out that Mira was also a kid but decided against it when she saw a deadly look. 

“So, it’s really happening,” Sirius muttered. Everyone went quiet, finally realizing what was going to happen. 

James got up and walked over to Reya and pulled her in a tight hug, Reya returning it. When Reya pulled back Mira gave her something. 

“What’s this?” Reya asked.

“It’s ring that shows phases of moon, that way you two know when to join us in forest,” Mira explained. Reya smiled slightly and hugged her friend, thanking her. 

After that everyone went to their own common rooms, ready for tomorrow. 

\----------

Reya glared at Lily, trying to make it look as convincing as possible, she imagined it was Orion. Regulus was shouting at Sirius, calling him a blood traitor and all kinds of words. 

When Lily and Sirius walked by, Lily bumped into Reya on purpose. Reya spat at Lily and called her a mudblood. 

“Don’t call her that, traitor,” Sirius shot back at Reya. They were all ready to fight before being split up by Minerva and Slughorn. 

Reya sent Lily and Sirius one last dirty look before she and Regulus walked off to the Slytherin common room, using the secret passageway to go the Marauders’ Cave. There Mira was seated reading a book from the library, she looked up at them and dropped her book to hug Reya. 

Reya hugged back and proudly stated ”Fight: staged. Everyone will be talking about it by dinner.” Mira smiled, turning around when she heard the Gryffindor door opening. 

“I didn’t mean what I said!” Reya shouted towards Lily as she walked in. They hugged each other, apologizing at least 12 times. Sirius apologized only once, but he did it loudly. 

“I hate this, I’m so sorry!” 

They stayed in the room for a while, watching people move on the Map. At one point they saw Minerva pacing around in Dumbledore’s office while was standing still. They were speculating what they were talking about, most likely the ‘fight’, until Reya pointed at two names in the library: Severus Snape and Hannah Brown. 

Mira giggled when she saw their names getting closer together. Reya, on the other hand, pretended to puke. Mira hit her friend jokingly saying that everyone deserved love. 

“But each other? Really, out of the people in the school?” Reya chuckled. 

“Well they are both assholes, they deserve each other,” Mira said with a grin. 

Reya frowned; “Why not a nice person with a mean person? To compensate.” Mira smirked changing the subject by pointing at Peter’s name, which was shown inside the kitchens. 

“Oh, I hope he brings snacks!” Lily said excitedly. Mira grinned saying he probably would. 

When it was time for dinner, they agreed that Reya and Regulus would go in first, so it wouldn’t seem suspicious. About five minutes later, Sirius, Mira and Lily entered, with almost everyone looking at them. 

Reya and Regulus glared at them, before returning to their conversation. The others sat down at the Gryffindor table with Mira leaning on to Peter. 

By the end of dinner, everybody in the Great Hall heard about the fight. All the students and professors were looking at the former friends, all trying to figure out why the fight even happened.

False rumours were quickly spreading, one even funnier than the other. One even suggested that Sirius hit on Reya which caused a rift between the two brothers. A lot of people believed that, and there got added that Lily had told Sirius that it was okay. 

Lily was horrified to hear the rumours while Sirius found them hilarious. 

The group of eight hung out in the Cave a lot since it was the only place they could see all of each other. 

James and Sirius had sneaked in some more comfortable chairs, while Remus had brought a chess table. And so a new time started a time in which they all had to grow up, and fast.


	33. To switch sides

Regulus took a deep breath before opening his father’s letter. He read it quickly and his face dropped.

“What’s it say?” Reya asked.

“We have to pick a muggle-born whose family is going to die,” Regulus muttered. Reya looked like she was going to have a panic attack and started stammering.

“What, but we have barely- we haven’t even- what.” 

Regulus pulled the girl in a hug, mumbling “I know, love.” He gently rocked them to calm her down a little. 

“Should we tell the others?” Reya asked a bit later.

“Yes, they gave us a list to choose from and both Lily and Mira are on it.” 

“I am not giving their names up,” Reya said shocked. Regulus nodded in agreement and looked at the list. 

“We’ll figure it out, darling,” Regulus said softly as Reya wrapped her arms around him. 

\----------

That evening they all met up in the Cave. Regulus put the list on the table, Lily gasping when she read her own name. She looked at James, terrified. 

“We wouldn’t do that, Lily - I promise. You too Mi,” Regulus assured the girls. Mira looked up when she heard her name.

“Huh?”

Reya frowned at her usually observant friend, “What’s wrong Mi?” 

Mira shook her head; “Nothing.” Reya didn’t give up, “What. Happened.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it now.” 

“Fine, but we are going to talk about it later,” Reya said while pointing at Mira, who nodded. 

In the meantime, James had inspected the list and came to a conclusion; “Louis DeLong, an elderly man - alone.”

“We’re not going to send someone to their death!” Regulus exclaimed, causing James to shake his head. 

“I don’t think we have a choice, Reg,” Reya muttered softly, staring at the list. “That, and we’ll tell Dumbledore about him and he’ll hide the man. After all, a lonely elder is easier to hide than a young person with a big family,” James pointed out. 

“Don’t you think they’ll get suspicious?” Reya asked, you could hear the scared tone in her voice, even though she tried her best to hide it. 

“We can always conjure a fake body,” Mira offered. 

“That’s advanced, Mira - we can’t do that without a professor and I am not going to tell anyone,” Reya said. Mira smirked and held up the book she was reading; “Did you know that this library is filled with books that explain how to do just about any spell.” 

“Why don’t we just kill Voldemort? End this stupid fucking war.” 

“It is not that easy Molodaya zvezda, many have already tried.” 

Sirius huffed, he just wanted it all to be over already. Remus slung his arm around his boyfriend and muttered some sweet things into his ear. 

“I just want to say that, if I die, I love you all and I want James to have my broomstick,” Reya said dryly before standing up and walking towards the secret passages. Regulus followed her. 

“Well, she’s positive,” James muttered sarcastically, causing Sirius to reply; “You’d be too if you were in her shoes, she’s scared.” James looked sorrily at the others. 

In the Slytherin room, Reya was laying on the bed, her head on Regulus’ chest.

“Reg?” She asked softly. Regulus hummed and played with her hair, trying to make her feel more at ease.

“We’re going to be okay, right?” Reya sat up and looked at the boy. Regulus also sat up and took Reya’s face in his hands.

“Nothing is going to happen to you, darling - I promise.”

Reya looked at Regulus smiling sadly. 

\----------

During classes, Reya sat with the other Slytherins, watching her friends have fun. Her fellow Slytherins weren’t interested in fun and Regulus wasn’t here either. 

“I read four books today,” Reya complained. Regulus grinned at her, ready to tease her endlessly about it when Severus walked up to them. The two shared a look when Severus started talking.

“So, I heard you finally came to your senses,” Severus gloated. Reya rolled her eyes at the boy, ready to make a snarky comment when Regulus nodded; “Yes, we have.” Severus looked thoughtful, “Then I suppose you can join our group.” 

“What group may that be, Severus?” Reya asked. 

“A group of Slytherins that are training to become Deatheaters.” 

Reya and Regulus shared a look, before both agreeing - maybe they could get more information out of them. So Severus led them to the boys' dorms. There they met with quite some other Slytherins. 

“Well, well, well who have we here, Black and Catch,” a Slytherin called from the back. 

“Or, should we say Black and Black-to-be?” another grinned. That got a few laughs out of the group. Reya rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed and sat down on one of the chairs that were left. Regulus said down next to her and urged Severus to talk. 

“First off, we need a place to practice,” Severus said. 

“Isn’t there a room that gives you whatever you need?” Reya mentioned. Regulus nodded; “The room of Requirement - though I don’t know where it is.” The others looked thoughtfully. 

“I bet Potter knows where it is,” a fourth-year muttered. Reya frowned, “Why would he know?” 

“Why wouldn’t he know?” Reya shrugged and offered to ask James. The Slytherins frowned; “Why would he tell you, you fought his best friends.” Reya shrugged and said a moment later: “He owes me one.”

They agreed quickly after that, and soon Reya was pacing inside the cave. James walked in trough the secret passage and asked if she was okay, Reya shaking her head; “Severus had me join a cult, James!” James looked horrified. 

“I- What do you- What kind of- What?” James stammered. Reya explained what happened and why she was here. 

“The room of Requirement? I have no clue where that is - but Sirius does.” 

“What, why would Sirius kno- Oh!” Reya gasped when she realized why Sirius knew. James said he’d find Sirius and send him here, before walking back to the common room.

It didn’t take long for Sirius to join them. He told Reya where the room was and how to get in after Reya told the story.

“Thanks, Sirius, I’ll tell them. And sorry for taking that spot away from you and Remus.”


	34. Dumbledore's proposal

It had been about a week since Regulus got the list with names, and they were to make a decision. He had discussed with Reya what was going to happen and come to a conclusion. So they gathered in Dumbledore’s office again.

“Well, who did you choose?” He asked after they had explained everything. 

All heads turned to Regulus and Reya. Regulus looked at Reya and nodded, “we’ll give Louis DeLong’s name.” Dumbledore nodded. After that, he looked at Mira for a second. 

“I’ll ensure his safety. Oh and Mira?” 

Mira nodded, “Yes?”

“Have you thought about my offer?” Dumbledore asked seriously. 

“I have, sir,” Mira answered, getting a few strange looks. Dumbledore smiled and urged her to go on. She hesitated before speaking. 

“I’ll do it, as long as my mother is safe.” Dumbledore nodded. 

“Ehh, Mira what are you talking about?” James asked worriedly. 

“Good to hear, I’ll make sure your mother is safe,” Dumbledore said, ignoring James. Mira nodded and made her way out of the room. 

“What?” James asked once again. He quickly got up and followed Mira, with others in tow. Reya and Regulus went the other way, not wanting to raise suspicion with the Slytherins. They all met up in the Cave where Mira and James were already talking about the war

“Okay, what was that in there, Mi?”

Mira looked hesitant before speaking, “Dumbledore asked if I wanted to train for position in Ministry.” She looked away, to the roof. 

“The ministry?”

Mira nodded, “Yes, as head of relation between Russia and England. He thinks Russia will help if they like me.” Reya frowned. 

“So is joining Voldemort, Reya,” Mira said when Reya said it was dangerous. Everyone voiced their opinions, all disagreeing with Mira’s choice. 

“I want to help too. This is how I can.” 

Peter looked at Mira angrily, “Why didn’t you tell us, or at least me!” 

“Because you would say no.” Peter looked at Mira, before running off. 

“I think it’s a stupid idea, but if you want to do it,” Reya muttered, sitting down in the chair. Mira nodded, saying that she could do this. 

“Look at us, a bunch of kids forced to grow up because of a war,” Lily mumbled to James. James laughed humorlessly, “and Dumbledore is supporting it.” 

“What an ass, he is.” James chuckled at that softly, remembering the times Reya called Dumbledore a prick. 

\----------

Reya and James had figured out a way of sending letters to each other without anyone else finding out it was them, so they could talk a little more than usual. 

They used a special kind of ink and their fake names. They also used the few Russian words they knew, which made it even harder to read the letters. 

‘Tell Padfoot to pull up his pants, I can see his back,’ Reya wrote. 

‘Tvetsok asks if you’ll join us for dinner in the cave,’ James wrote back after he told Sirius to pull his pants up. 

‘We’ll be there, around 7?’ Reya wrote back after showing Regulus. 

‘Okay, see you there.’ 

Mira looked at the notes and asked James what he was doing. He explained how he and Reya figured a new way to talk to each other without anyone knowing. 

“I want too,” Mira stated. James nodded unsurprised, of course, the girl would want to talk to her friend. James explained how it worked and soon enough Mira and Reya were also talking.

The girls had both missed this and as a way to remember old times they decided to prank people, without coming close to each other. They pranked Hannah first. They asked Peeves to throw a bucket of slime on top of them and he happily agreed. 

During potions, they cast a spell to tie her shoes, causing her to fall with her ingredients. Which made Slughorn very angry. In every class they had together that day, they had pranked at least one person. They were careful to not look suspicious. 

That was until transfiguration rolled by. Minerva had heard from the other professors that the sixth years were very restless, so she kept her eyes peeled. Sirius had been throwing pieces of parchment towards Reya, who was annoyed looking in front of until she snapped. She grabbed her inkwell and threw it at the boy, who was struck in the face by it. 

“Wow, watch it, Catch!” James shouted. 

“What’re you going to do about it, Potter!” Reya spat. 

“Calm down, luchshiy pomoshchnik,” Mira said pissed.

“What did you just call me, filthy communistic mudblood!” 

“Don’t call her that, you prick!” Peter yelled. 

“Silence! All of you have just earned yourself detention!” Minerva shouted angrily. 

Reya rolled her eyes and sent Sirius a dirty look before getting back to her work. All of them grumbled but stopped when Minerva sent them a harsh look. 

\----------

Later that day Reya arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, she was the last one to arrive. Mira and Peter were sitting next to each other while Sirius and James sat behind the two. Reya sat on the opposite side of the room, as far away as she could. Minerva was looking at all of them with a frown. 

“What in Merlin’s name is going on with you all?” She asked.

The Marauders all looked at each other shaking their heads until Mira sighed, “it is all fake, professor.”

“Excuse me, miss Petrova?” Reya looked at Mira in alarm, who was now explaining what they were doing. 

“Dear Merlin, what has become of this world?” Minerva questioned. James sighed like he understood how she felt. 

“And miss Catch, you’re at great risk. If they find out what you’re up to- I don’t even want to think about it.” 

“I know professor, but right now this is the only way I can help.” Minerva nodded, understanding the want to help. 

“Very well, but you are to be careful, I don't want to outlive any of my students.” 

They all nodded, understanding.


	35. Voldemort

Soon enough it was Christmas break, something that was supposed to be fun. But the fun was hard to find in a time of war. The bit of fun that was left was soon sucked away by a letter from Orion. In it, he insisted that Reya and Regulus joined them for Christmas, where they could meet some important Deatheaters. Reya’s eyes widened when Regulus showed her the letter.

“Please, I don’t want to go,” Reya whined. 

“Me neither,” Regulus sighed. “But we’ll have to if we want them to believe us.” 

Reya sighed and laid down on the bed. She was starting to regret her choice more every day, but she wasn’t about to give up. 

“We can do this, it’s just one evening,” Regulus said, more to convince himself. Reya whined, “One evening too much, but fine I guess.” 

When they told the others, Sirius told them they should make a list in their head with everybody there, it could help them. They agreed and Mira mentioned that they should try to block their minds, there might be people trying to enter it. 

“I am not looking forward to this,” Reya sighed. 

“I’m with you until the end,” Regulus murmured into her ear. Reya looked at him and grabbed his hand, “I know.” She gently squeezed his hand, and he responded by doing the same. 

“We should go,” Regulus said a few hours later, looking at the time. Reya agreed and together they made their way to the train station, on their way to Grimmauld place 12.

Reya and Regulus had a compartment all to themselves and didn’t talk much during the train ride. Both were nervous, they didn’t know what to expect. 

“I love you,” Reya mumbled when the train started slowing down. Regulus looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at her, “and I love you.” 

“I hope we don’t die this week, that would suck,” Reya chuckled sadly, remembering their anniversary. Regulus laughed at her, “I don’t think that father would allow us to die.” 

“He wouldn’t allow you to die, he likes you. Me, on the other hand,” Reya said, grabbing her stuff. Regulus sighed and slung his arm around her, “I won’t let you die.”

Reya smiled softly before pressing a kiss on his cheek, “You’re cute.” Regulus chuckled softly before leading Reya to his family. 

“Regulus, Reya! There you are!” Walburga said happily, opening her arms for her son. Regulus fell into his mother's arms, but it didn’t feel like it used to, it felt wrong. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Black,” Reya smiled. Walburga looked at the girl harshly before smiling, “The same to you miss Catch.” 

“Come, your father is waiting at home.” The two nodded and followed the woman silently. 

Once arrived at the Black’s house, Orion started lecturing the two about what was going to happen later that week. He told them that if they didn’t listen they would lose all chance to become a Death Eater. 

After that, the two went up to Regulus’ room. Inside Kreacher was busy with dusting off Regulus’ desk. 

“Mater Regulus, you have returned,” Kreacher said when he noticed the boy. Regulus smiled at Kreacher, “Yes Kreacher, I’m back and I’m sorry for leaving you here all alone.” 

Reya looked around the room, it seemed that it wasn’t touched since Regulus and Sirius had run away. Regulus’ parents held faith that their son would see reason, it seemed.

“Kreacher, this is my girlfriend, Reya,” Regulus said. Kreacher greeted her gloomy. Kreacher left the room as he was being called by Walburga and left the two alone. 

\----------

There was going to be a party. Reya and Regulus had been told to wear their nicest pair of clothes since a lot of people would be coming, so Regulus wore his fanciest robes. Reya wore a long, deep green dress that her mother had sent her. They looked like the perfect Slytherins. 

“You look beautiful, love,” Regulus said, wrapping his arms around the girl from behind. Reya chuckled softly while resting her hands over his. “Thank you, dear. You look very handsome as well.” Regulus smiled and pressed a kiss on her cheek before they made their way to the party together.

“There they are! Oh look at them, so adorable together,” Walburga said, very different than how she usually treated the two - probably trying to make a good impression. Regulus flashed a very good fake smile, Reya following quickly. 

“Regulus, Reya, this is Fenrir Greyback,” Walburga introduced them. They both greeted the man, who seemed ready to kill. They made small talk with the guests for a bit until Regulus’ cousins arrived. Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) and Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black). 

“Here comes the storm,” Regulus muttered to his girlfriend. She didn’t have time to react, because Bellatrix was already hanging around Regulus. 

“I heard that the Dark Lord will be coming too,” Bellatrix said to Regulus. Reya froze for a second while Regulus kept up appearances. 

“Don’t be stupid, Bella. He won’t be coming to a Christmas party,” Narcissa said. Bellatrix started to laugh gleefully, “Of course he will, he wants to see the newest recruits,” she said while gesturing at Regulus and Reya. 

Reya grabbed a hold of Regulus’ hand, she didn’t expect to meet Voldemort so soon. He gently squeezed her hand to comfort her. 

Bellatrix was right, because after Kreacher and some other house-elves from families cleaned up the dinner table, Orion put Regulus and Reya in the study, telling them to wait there. Reya hugged Regulus tightly needing to ground herself. 

“Nothing’s going to happen, darling,” Regulus mumbled over and over in her ear. 

After about twenty minutes someone knocked on the door, giving barely enough time for Reya and Regulus to separate from their hug. 

“Good evening, young ones,” an unknown voice said, giving the two chills. They looked up and saw a tall pale man, he had no nose and red eyes. 

“Good evening, sir,” Regulus said, nodding at the man. The man nodded at him and waited for Reya to greet him as well. 

“G-good evening, sir,” Reya said when Regulus softly squeezed her hand. The man smiled at her obvious fear. 

“I heard we had two young recruits,” the man said, his hand sliding over various objects in the room. Regulus hummed in agreement. Reya nodded, deciding to push her fear away. 

“Good, it’s always nice to see that the newest generation hasn’t lost their intelligence.” 

Voldemort was now looking at pictures around the study, “It’s a shame not everybody is like you two, isn’t it?” He asked while showing a picture of Sirius. 

“Well, my brother is a fool manipulated by the Potter boy,” Regulus told. Voldemort agreed, “Yes, he is indeed, Regulus.” 

“Let us talk about a nicer subject, sir,” Orion said, slightly shaking. Voldemort sent Orion a look and nodded.

“So, Reya, it got to my attention you were quite close with one Mira Petrova, is that right?” Reya nodded readily, to show that they weren’t friends anymore before she got interrupted by Voldemort. 

“Will this be a problem?” he asked, looking Reya straight in the eyes. 

“Of course not sir, she has betrayed our friendship a long time ago - she is dead to me.” 

“Good. Then I welcome you to the Death Eaters.” Voldemort nodded with an evil grin. Reya and Regulus smirked, another step that was successful. 

Voldemort left soon after, Bellatrix spending as much time as she could with him. Meanwhile, Reya and Regulus were trying to memorise who was at the party. When they got offered alcohol, they politely declined, using their age as an excuse.

The party ended around midnight and Reya and Regulus couldn’t be happier. They got out of their formal clothes and got into their pyjamas, laying down together on the bed. They spoke for a bit before going to sleep. 

Just as Regulus was about to fall asleep, Reya gasped. Regulus shot up, quickly checking up on Reya. He turned on the light and asked if she was okay.

“Merry Christmas,” Reya smiled. Regulus laughed and kissed her cheek, “Merry Christmas to you as well.” 

“Isn’t it crazy that we’ve been together for two years already?” Reya asked smiling. 

“Yeah, here’s to a lifetime,” Regulus mumbled with a smile into Reya’s neck, pressing a soft kiss into it. Reya smiled and pressed a kiss onto his head.


	36. Back to Hogwarts

Reya had never been this happy to get back to Hogwarts. She was ready to see her friends again, instead of Regulus’ parents, who really didn’t seem to like her all that much. She even was excited to beat Snape’s ass in duelling. 

In the train back, she and Regulus played multiple games of Gobstones. And they went through the information they had gathered at the party, though both were still fazed by it. 

“Bellatrix scares me,” Reya chuckled. “Trust me, love, she scares everyone.” Regulus kissed her cheek before grabbing some candy to eat. 

“When’s her birthday? We should send her some medication.” 

“Or a Voldemort poster,” Regulus muttered. Reya laughed and beat Regulus at the game again. He grumbled at his defeat but didn’t get to continue.

The compartment door opened and Snape walked in. He sat down on one of the couches and grumbled. 

“Hello to you too, Severus,” Regulus muttered. Snape glared at him, “Your family told me to keep an eye on you, so stop wondering off.” 

“So you’re a babysitter now, sounds fun,” Reya said sarcastically. 

“I’m only doing this to join the Dark Lord sooner,” he pointed out. “Right, well - are you at least getting paid to do it?” Reya said, obviously annoyed. Snape glared and looked out the window.

\----------

“We literally have a babysitter, can you believe it?” Reya groaned once they got in the Cave without Snape following them. Sirius laughed while Mira frowned. 

“Bully him away, I used to do that when I was little,” James offered. This caused Lily and Remus to slap him on his head. “Ouch, why did ya do that!” 

“It’ll blow their cover, Potter,” Lily said. 

“How did you get away from him now?” Mira asked the two. 

Regulus chuckled, “The stairs moved, so he couldn’t follow us.” Mira nodded thoughtfully. 

Remus joined the conversation once he arrived. They were all trying to come up with ways to lose Snape off their tail before Mira gasped, “Hannah!” 

“Mira you’re a genius!” 

The only ones that didn’t look confused were Lily and Sirius. 

“Hannah?” James arched his brow, “how could Hannah possibly help us.” 

“We saw them, on the map together.” Mira nodded. 

“What map?” Regulus asked. 

“Right, you don’t know that yet,” Sirius chuckled. He grabbed the map from their new cupboard and laid it on the table. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Sirius said, and the map started forming. Regulus gasped at the map that now showed Hogwarts and all its inhabitants. 

“How did you-” He muttered in amazement. 

“A team effort,” James said smugly. Reya nodded, “James got the snacks,” she teased. He nodded proudly, while Regulus marvelled at the map.

“This is amazing,” he said while looking at all the names. He tried to find his own name but frowned when he couldn’t. 

“This room isn’t on the map, we don’t want anyone else finding it on accident,” Reya explained when Regulus looked confused.

“Yeah, we put another password on it, so only we can always find it,” Mira added. 

“Wow,” Regulus said impressed. Before he could say something else Peter pointed at a pair of footsteps on the map. 

“Aw, you got someone looking for you,” Sirius laughed at the name Severus Snape. Snape was moving all over the castle, obviously searching for them. Reya and Regulus started laughing when they saw Snape standing in front of the Gryffindor common room. They saw Marlene Mckinnon exiting the common room and standing in front of Snape.

“I wonder what they’re saying,” Sirius said. 

“Well..” Mira started, “Whatever it was Snape is now running away.” 

Everybody laughed, trying to guess what Marlene told him. “Now, we should probably try and get Hannah to go on a date with Snape,” Remus said, changing back to the original subject. 

“I have an idea,” Sirius smirked. Someone muttered a soft ‘oh no’ which caused for Sirius to huff. 

“It’s a good idea!” he brought out. Remus arched his brow at him, “Sirius, my dear, light of my life, your ideas aren’t the best, most of the time.” 

Sirius pouted.

“Not this one, I promise Moony.” Remus hummed. James and Lily urged him to tell them his plan. 

“We send them both an invite for a date, from the other person, and then they go. Although we need someone that can duplicate their handwriting.” 

“I stole his paper the other day,” Reya said simply. 

“And I know Hannah’s style of writing, after making her homework for a while,” Mira muttered. 

“See, a good plan!” Sirius exclaimed happily. Remus nodded surprised. “Let’s get started,” Lily said. Mira and Reya grabbed parchment from the cupboard and started writing. 

Half an hour later, they had two invitations. The Marauders all looked at he invitations proudly. They sent them out by owl, and the next day Severus looked happy. He didn’t even mention the fact that Reya and Regulus had both disappeared the day before. 

Reya and Regulus shared a happy look as Severus didn’t follow them everywhere anymore. Hannah too looked happy. It didn’t take long until it wasn’t just Severus, but also Hannah following the two around. 

“Great, now we have two babysitters!” Reya exclaimed when she noticed.

“Maybe we can gross them out and they’ll leave?” Regulus offered, a small smirk playing on his face. Reya looked very tempted but decided against it. Regulus pouted but decided to let it go. 

When they looked back, however, they saw that Severus seemed to like the idea of grossing people out. He was walking hand in hand with Hannah, looking around proudly.

“I’m going to puke,” Reya muttered to Regulus upon seeing the two. Regulus chuckled and tugged Reya to the library. Reya giggled as they watched Snape look around confused. They heard him curse and walk towards the great hall. 

Reya happily sighed, pulling Regulus in for a kiss.


	37. The minestry

Reya and Regulus hadn’t gotten much alone time due to Severus following them almost everywhere. So they were happy when they found the Cave empty, however short it lasted. 

“Maybe, if we just lay here really quiet they’ll go away,” Reya whispered to Regulus in the Slytherin room. It wasn’t the best plan but it actually worked, the Gryffindors thought that they were asleep and left. 

“I am so smart,” Reya giggled once they heard the door shut.

“You sure,” someone whispered from the doorway. Reya didn’t look and groaned, throwing a pillow to the person. “Woah, watch out moy drug,” 

“Nope,” Reya pouted.

Mira chuckled before speaking, “I came to say goodbye, for now.” 

Reya shot up, “what?”

“Dumbledore is taking me to Ministry for coming two weeks,” Mira explained softly. 

“But we have school?” Regulus asked, also sitting up now. Mira nodded, “We do, yes, but Dumbledore said I do not have to worry about it.” 

Reya frowned, “stay safe,” she said before hugging the girl. Reya felt the girl nod slightly. “You too, moy drug.”

\----------

Dark, that was Mira’s first impression of the Ministry. She followed Dumbledore closely around the halls. They were on their way to the section international relations. 

Dumbledore introduced Mira to the head of International Relations and explained why they were there. The head, Armand De Rune, looked very excited when he heard that Mira was Russian. 

“Miss Petrova, so nice to meet you!” He smiled at them when they entered his office. 

“The pleasure is all mine, sir,” Mira spoke. The man looked at her intensely, before muttering something to himself. 

“Mira, we want you to be head of relations between Russia and England.” Mira frowned at the man. 

“But I have no experience and I am only sixteen.” 

“We’ll help you with the experience and I heard you turn seventeen in three weeks.” Mira gaped at how easy it was but nodded when Dumbledore nodded. 

“That’s settled then, let’s get you started.” 

They all agreed that the Ministry would send Mira’s work to Hogwarts, where she would complete it after she has learned everything she needs to do. 

After a crash course in International Relations that lasted around a week and a half, Mira went back to the school. She met up with her friends in the Cave. She noticed that Reya looked pale, but decided not to ask. 

“So, how was it?” Remus asked. 

“It was fun,” Mira smiled. “I learned a lot, apparently the relationship between England and Russia broke because no one here speaks Russian.”

“Mira to the rescue,” James laughed. Mira nodded proudly and then asked if she had missed anything. 

“Well, Reya and Regulus still have two stalkers,” Lily said. Mira grumbled while Peter grabbed her hand to ensure she stays calm, she smiled lightly at him before listening to the others again. 

“They make me sick with their stupid gross kisses,” Regulus muttered - after a few weeks it really started to annoy him. 

“Well, now you know how we feel,” Sirius muttered. Reya threw a pillow towards him, as he laid down on the new couch they had stolen from the Ravenclaw common room. Mira stared at the couch in confusion, “Since when-” 

“- don’t think about it Mi,” Remus interrupted her. 

“You know, sometimes I just want to punch Snape’s big stupid nose off of his big, stupid face,” Reya said, looking at the bewitched ceiling. 

“You think someone punched Voldemort in face, maybe that is why he has no,” Mira pointed to her nose. 

“I want to bet it was Dumbledore,” Sirius laughed. Everyone laughed while Mira grabbed a piece of parchment, she wrote the question down and magically made it stick to the wall. Soon enough, everybody had stuck multiple questions to the wall. 

Remus had collected a photo album and grabbed one with everyone on it and stuck it to the wall as well. Everybody smiled.


	38. Valentines day

Mira loved Valentine's day, it was the day her parents got married and it also happened to be her birthday. This year, they got to go to Hogsmeade on Valentine's day. Meaning Mira and her friends could all meet up in the Shrieking Shack and not be disturbed. 

Reya and Regulus had convinced Snape to leave them alone, just for the day. So they easily made their way into the shrieking shack and waited there until the others came. 

“Do you think they’ll understand if we leave early?” Reya chuckled while laying down on one of the couches. Regulus chuckled while someone behind them made an offended sound. 

“Oh, come on, they haven’t been alone in weeks,” another voice laughed. Reya and Regulus turned around and saw their friends standing near the stairs. 

“I want presents first, then I think about it,” Mira said teasingly as she sat down in a chair. She groaned when Sirius threw his present into her stomach. 

Reya smiled while giving her present too. Mira happily opened it and gasped when she saw a beautiful necklace, it was gold with a star hanging on to it. 

“It is beautiful, thank you,” Mira smiled. The others quickly gave her their presents, James gave her a star-shaped ring, Peter gave her the Hobbit trilogy and the others all gave her candy. Mira was happy. 

After the gift-giving Mira send Regulus and Reya out to spent some time together. 

“You’re amazing, I love you, happy birthday,” Reya said laughingly as she walked out. Their friends smiled at them, happy to get them to spend some time together - it was Valentine's day, the day of love, for Merlin’s sake. 

Reya and Regulus went to three broomsticks and got some butterbeer. They started talking about Merlin knows what, but made sure to steer clear of Mira and the Marauders as a topic.

“You know what I just realized? Next year will be your last year at Hogwarts,” Regulus said. Reya nodded and sighed, “I’m going to have to look for a job.”

“I’m sure you’ll have one, and otherwise you could become a Quidditch commentator.”

Reya hummed, “That sounds fun, even though playing sounds even better.” Regulus smiled, “maybe you’ll get scouted next year.” 

Reya chuckled. “Maybe I will, I’m a good chaser.”

“Yeah, you chased me until I went out with you.” 

Reya made a questionable sound: “Remus actually pushed me to do it, I was too much of a wuss to do it.” Regulus laughed loudly, “I always wondered why he seemed so satisfied when we told him.” 

“It was all part of his master plan,” Reya laughed. “Yes, his plan to get everyone a partner in life.” 

“He isn’t very helpful for James, though.” Regulus chuckled while sipping his butterbeer. 

The two went back to the castle, that was decorated with paper hears everywhere. Reya and Regulus smiled, happy that there were these moments of peace. The Slytherin common room was filled with single people, so they decided to not sit there and go to the Cave instead. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon together inside the Slytherin bedroom. They went through some photo albums together, as well as putting on the radio and dancing. In the evening they were also joined by their friends. 

“So, what did you do all day?” James smirked at the two. Reya smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?”

James nodded, “As long as it’s clean.” Reya sighed and told them what they did, while Mira and Peter stuck up some more pictures to the wall. 

“Hm, I’d think you would have done the, you know what,” James said. Mira threw a pillow at the boy, “You would not like it if I asked if you did dirty with tvetsok, so do not ask her.” 

“What she said, Bambi. Plus - the day’s not over yet,” Reya said with a playful smirk. James looked horrified, “Details, I did not want those!”

“Too much information, Lev,” Sirius groaned. 

Mira, unlike the others, actually had the audacity to look impressed and amused. “You were the one that taught me sharing is caring, Padfoot,” Reya laughed at all the disturbed faces.


	39. Crucio

Reya’s hands were slightly shaking as she opened the letter, a small skull with a snake in the top right corner of the envelope. She gasped when she finished reading, no, she didn’t want to do that. 

“What is it, dear?” Regulus asked, walking over to her from the other side of the room. Reya shook her head, gasping, she couldn’t breathe. Regulus pulled her in a hug, comforting her. 

“Read it,” Reya said while holding the letter up to Regulus. 

Regulus’ face dropped when he read the words. Reya and Regulus quickly made their way to the Cave, they had to talk to Mira. In the middle of the hallway, Reya suddenly stopped walking. In front of her, Snape was standing. 

“What are you doing here, Severus?” Regulus grumbled. 

“I’m here to ensure Reya follows her orders,” Severus said smugly. 

Reya groaned, “Merlin’s beard - can we not have one moment of peace?” Severus rolled his eyes. “Once you finished, I will leave you two alone again - the Lord’s orders.” Reya nodded grumpily. 

“If you’ll excuse us, we have to plan,” Reya said, pulling Regulus with her the other way. Severus looked surprised but was to late to follow them again. 

Once they arrived in the Cave, Reya started freaking out.

“I can’t do it, Reg, I’d rather die than do that!” 

Regulus wrapped his arms around her and tried calming her down, not knowing what to say.

“What can’t you do?” James asked from behind them. James looked a little worried as Regulus gave him the letter. He read it quickly. 

“Well, fuck.”

“You could say that again,” Regulus muttered. James repeated it, louder this time, not knowing what to do. The three of them sat down on the couch and stared blankly. Soon enough Sirius came in, getting handed the letter. He looked at it in shock.

“Have you told her yet?” They all shook their heads. “Well, when are you going to tell her?” 

“Tell who what?” Mira said when she walked in. She was smiling, wearing one of her now-signature flower crowns. Koshka trailed behind, making one of her rare appearances. 

Reya shook her head as James and Sirius looked at her. “Mira,” she said softly. Mira noticed the letter on the table where Sirius had put it down and picked it up, her eyes scanning over the paper. She squeezed her hands, her knuckles turning white. 

“Y-you need to kill my mother- or- use the cruciatus curse on me?” Reya nodded slowly. Mira’s smile was nowhere to be found. 

“Mama is already hidden away, it would be suspicious if you could find her,” Mira mumbled falling on to the chair with Koshka climbing onto her lap. Reya looked at the floor knowing there was no other option. 

“You will have to use the cruciatus curse on me, is there anyone that needs to witness?” Mira asked calmly, though her eyes betrayed her fear. 

“Snape,” Reya muttered. Mira nodded, “Then you will have to follow me into the forbidden forest than no one else will see it.” 

Reya nodded sadly. Mira hugged the girl tightly, “It is okay Sil’nyy drug, do what you must.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I will be fine,” Mira whispered. 

“I know.” 

\----------

The next day Reya had told Severus she would torture Mira. Severus smirked in response. He told her that he would watch, to ensure that it truly happened. 

And so, Reya and Severus followed Mira into the forbidden forest, Severus wondering why the forest.

“Mira likes to try and find animals here,” Reya explained after seeing the confused look. Severus nodded and continued following her. 

They followed her for about twenty minutes when they entered a big clearing. 

“Do it, now,” Severus said. Reya nodded and slowly approached Mira, who was seated on the grass, reading a book. 

“Reya, hi,” Mira said, acting like she didn’t know what was about to happen. “What are you doing here luchshiy pomoshchnik?” 

Reya scoffed, not knowing exactly what to say. She took out her wand but hesitated. 

“Reya vse budet otlichno.”

The next thing that was heard was Reya saying the curse and Mira’s screams.


	40. RECOVERING (FOR A FEW)

Reya sat in the Cave, blankly staring at the wall. She couldn’t shake the image of Mira, screaming. She hadn’t shown up to classes that day, she couldn’t get herself to get up and be around people. 

She didn’t know how much time passed when Lily arrived but she knew she looked terrible. 

Lily sat down next to her and gave her some food she had gotten from the kitchens. Reya nodded in thanks, trying to swallow a bite. Lily stayed with her for a while, trying to cheer her up a bit. the biggest reaction she got, however, was a deep breath. 

“Mira doesn’t blame you,” Lily said softly.

Reya stared at her blankly, “I,” she croaked. “I hurt her.” She hesitated before continuing, “I don’t know if I can forgive myself.” 

Lily looked at the girl sadly, “Can you try? For me?” Reya didn’t react. Lily grabbed her hand, “Nobody is mad at you, Rey.”

There were footsteps approaching them. Lily looked at the person, while Reya didn’t move a muscle. 

“Hey,” James whispered softly. “How are you holding up?” 

“Not.” 

James sat down next to her, pulling her in a hug. He whispered some word to her to try and calm her down. Reya only felt worse, they shouldn’t be nice to her after she hurt their friend. Before she could say that out loud though, Remus entered the room. 

“Hey, Reya,” he smiled at the girl. She looked up at him sadly, “How is she?” 

“She’s going to be okay, don’t worry.” Remus gave Reya a note, “It’s from Mira.” 

Reya nodded and opened it. She read it slowly, savouring every word, ready to see that they were no longer friends. That, however, wasn’t written down on the paper. On the paper was written a reassurance, Mira would not hate her and there was a question. 

‘Did it work?’ Mira’s fancy handwriting said. Reya chuckled humorlessly, “Of course she would worry about that, and not the fact that she is in St. Mungo’s.” 

“Can you tell her it worked?” she asked Remus, who nodded. 

“Well, now that we know that Mira doesn’t hate you, we are going to do something to cheer you up,” James said sternly. Reya shook her head; “Just let me be here.” James shook his head, “Not going to happen, we are not leaving you here to wallow in self-deprecation. Mira doesn’t want that and neither do we.” 

Reya looked at James and shook her head, “I don’t want that." James huffed, before he jumped up, “I’ll be right back.”

Reya and Lily frowned, while Remus grabbed a book. Lily shrugged and started to talk to Reya, to distract her. Shortly after, James came back. In his hands, he held a plate of biscuits and behind him was a house-elf carrying four mugs of hot chocolate. 

“I’m not hungry,” Reya said softly. 

“Try to drink something,” James said softly, “Mira won’t be happy to for you to join her for the wrong reasons.” 

Reya sighed and carefully grabbed the mug, drinking a little bit. James smiled at her and told her something that made Reya’s day a lot better, “Dumbledore allowed us to brew poly juice potion.”   
Reya’s eyes grew bigger.

“And, Sirius volunteered to give his hair.” Reya chuckled softly, and even though it was short, it made James, Lily and Remus feel a lot better.

\----------

“So I drink this and then I’ll look like Sirius, for how long?” 

“About an hour.” Reya nodded, that would be enough. She drank the potion, pulling a disgusted face, and started noticing that she was growing taller. Her hair became darker and shorter. 

“Wow,” Reya muttered while looking in the mirror. Sirius nodded, “Now you’re hot.” Lily hit the boy softly before turning to Reya, “Are you ready?” Reya nodded. 

Lily held out her hand, “Let’s go.”

\----------

St. Mungo’s was very bright, painfully bright. There were flowers, a lot of them, and the people were awfully happy about working in a hospital. But Reya didn’t have time to dwell, because Lily pulled her down the hallway. 

She knocked on the door, that was painted on by little children. Someone softly called for them to come in. Reya walked in the room after Lily, scared of what she’d see.

She looked around the room and saw Mira playing a card game with Peter. She smiled softly. Lily greeted them softly, causing both them to look up. 

“Hey,” Reya said softly, forgetting that she sounded like Sirius and startling herself. Mira laughed, “Hello moy drug.” 

Reya sat down next to Mira, pulling her in a hug softly. Reya felt her cheeks become wet. “I’m so sorry,” she cried softly. Mira shook her head, “It is not your fault, I am not angry with you.” 

“I know, but I still am sorry.” 

“And I would be scared if you weren’t,” Mira responded swiftly. They started talking, and soon enough Lily noticed that Reya’s hour was almost up and they should go back. 

“Do not worry, I will be free to leave in two weeks.” 

Reya nodded, hugging the girl once more before walking out with Lily. Together they made their way back to Hogwarts. 

When they got back to the Cave, they saw Regulus playing Wizards Chess with James. They greeted them by correcting James’ set. 

“Wrong move, Prongs - now Regulus can kill your horse.” James sighed. 

Reya slowly turned back into herself as she laid down on the stolen Ravenclaw couch. Reya had the tiniest smile on her face as she slowly fell asleep. 

“She’ll be all right,” James stated as he watched the girl.


	41. Favourites

The Marauders had many favourites, their favourite person, favourite hex, favourite pranks. For transfiguration, Minerva made them make a list with fifty of their favourite things, didn’t matter what. It was a hard exercise, even for the Marauders. 

“I have to write down 50 of my favourite things, for transfiguration,” Reya complained to Regulus. Regulus smiled at her, happy to see her complaining again. 

Reya looked at him for a moment before looking at the 50 dots, grabbing her quill and ink and writing down ’Favourite smile - Regulus Black’. Regulus read along and chuckled shyly. 

“Do you think I can write you down again for a favourite person?” Reya wondered aloud. 

“I thought Mi was your favourite person, although you can’t write that down.” 

“You two share first place,” Reya shrugged. Regulus grinned and started to help her come up with things; “Favourite food?” 

“Meatballs.”

“Meatballs?” Regulus frowned, he had never seen her eat meatballs. 

Reya nodded, “My mom has a special recipe.” Regulus let out a soft ‘ah’ before asking another, “Favourite colour?” 

Reya thought for a moment; “I don’t know.” Regulus chuckled, “Not black?” Reya shook her head, “Too dark, but I do love it.” Regulus huffed offended. 

“Your eyes are a pretty colour,” Reya chuckled. Regulus looked surprised, “Grey?” Reya nodded, “With spikes of green.” Reya quickly wrote it down on the parchment. 

“How many do you have now?” Regulus asked. Reya counted them quickly and pouted, “like four.” Regulus chucked, “You’ll get them,” where to Reya muttered; “I could name 50 of my favourite things about you, but I don’t think Minnie wants to read that.” 

“I’m sure she’ll enjoy reading that,” Regulus said. Reya looked at him, “I really don’t think she will.”

He shrugged, “Tomayto, tomato.”

“Tomatoes are absolutely not on the list, gross ass things,” Reya laughed. Regulus laughed alongside her. 

“Favourite sibling? Is that nice to write down?” Regulus shook his head quickly. Reya sighed. 

A few hours later Reya finally finished the list. Most of the things were related to Regulus, but Reya decided that she would just hand it in since she couldn’t use any of the other Marauders. 

\----------

Inside the Gryffindor common rooms, the Marauders and Lily were struggling to find fifty things. 

“Favourite Ice cream,” Sirius offered, where to Lily sighed, “We already have that one - out of the five we have you keep saying those.” 

“Favourite person?” Peter offered. They all hummed and wrote down their favourite person. 

“Favourite… season?” 

“Book!” James looked at Remus, “You’re favourite season is a book?” 

“No, dumbass. That’s another option,” Remus said. James looked at him awkwardly. He then wrote them both down. 

\----------

Meanwhile in st. Mungos, Mira was trying to do her homework, but she was having a hard time. She couldn’t concentrate on her work, so she decided to read a book. She grabbed her favourite, the Lord of the Rings. That was when Minerva walked in.

“Hello professor,” Mira greeted happily. 

“Hello, Mira - how are you?” Mira shrugged, “I am getting better every day, the doctor said there isn’t going to be lasting damage.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Mira frowned a little before shrugging. 

“I am here to tell you that you don’t have to make the assignment,” Minerva said. Mira smiled at the professor, and offered her a few cards, “Do you want to play?” 

Minerva grabbed the cards and smiled, “Sure.”


	42. Year seven

The final year is here and the Marauders couldn’t openly interact with one of their best friends. It was a big year, for all of them. They wanted to support their friends, so they send more messages, met up more often in the Cave. 

A few weeks after Halloween Reya got a letter from the English Quidditch Bond, to say that if she was interested, they wanted to look at one of her games. When she told Regulus he was extremely excited. 

“I told you!” He exclaimed. He kissed her deeply. Reya chuckled and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Not that I don’t like where this is going,” Regulus started, “but I think you should tell the others as well.”

Reya pouted, pulling the boy back in another kiss. He chuckled and happily kissed back. Regulus’ hands roamed over Reya’s body until they heard a voice behind them; “I do not like what my eyes are seeing right now.” 

Reya and Regulus jumped up and turned around. Sirius and James were standing in the doorway. Reya rolled her eyes, “Both of you have done it, so don’t complain.” 

Reya then got up and gestured at the two to be quiet, as she began reading the letter out loud. After she finished James shrieked loudly, causing the others to wince. 

“Do you know how huge that is?” James shouted happily as if he was the one that had received the letter. Reya nodded excitedly. James pulled the girl in a hug, “Congrats! I’m really happy for you.” Reya smiled happily. 

“Why are we happy for Reya? Is she pregnant? Can I be the godmother?” Lily asked when she walked in. 

“If I were pregnant than Mira would be godmother. Sorry, Lils.” 

“So no baby? Why is James so happy then?” 

“Reya is being scouted for the Quidditch championship!” 

“What? That’s huge!” Lily said while hugging the girl. They were both laughing excitedly. 

They all sat down, Regulus wrapping his arms around Reya and pulling her on his lap. They all started to talk about the next Quidditch game. It so happened to be Slytherin against Gryffindor, and since both Reya and James were team captains, it was a big game. 

After about half an hour Mira angrily stormed inside with Peter following looking very sorry. 

“Everything okay?”

Mira grumbled while sitting down, while Peter was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. Reya, meanwhile, did not realize something was wrong, “Mira, the English Quidditch Bond has decided to visit one of my games!” 

Mira smiled at Reya and congratulated her. 

“Mi, can’t we talk about this?” Peter asked softly. Mira looked at him, shaking her head; “We already broke up Peter, I have decided to live my life, you should go live yours.”

“Ehh, what’s going on?” James asked. Peter ignored him and ran off to the Gryffindor room. 

“Mira?” 

Mira looked around the room and saw her cat laying on the table, she started to pet her while explaining what happened. 

“I broke up with Peter, we do not fit together.” The others looked in shock, trying to figure out what to say. 

“How are you feeling?” Remus asked. Mira shrugged and walked to the Hufflepuff room, “I need some time, alone.” 

The others decided to go to their rooms as well, not as happy as they were. 

\----------

Regulus laughed, “I promise you, I love you all the same and always will.” Reya smiled before laughing softly. 

“Hey, Reg, do you know what kind of vegetable you would be?” Regulus looked at her confused. Reya started laughing louder before she even told the joke, “A cutecumber.” Regulus facepalmed, before getting up, “And I’m now making my leave.” 

“No, stay,” Reya whiled, holding onto his arm. “Nope, I want to get some food.” Regulus walked to the door, and once he opened it they heard Mira say “You kissed someone else, Peter!”

Reya winced and got up as well. They stood by the door as the argument went on.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear!” 

They heard Mira say something in Russian when the door across from them also opened, showing a curious Sirius. 

“What the hell is going on?” He said groggily. Reya mouthed “Peter kissed someone else.” Sirius winced slightly, “If Mira doesn’t kill him James will.” Reya nodded, “and if he won’t, I might.”

Before anyone else they could say something, Mira walked towards the Hufflepuff chambers. Peter walked after her, while Sirius and Reya quickly closed the doors as if they hadn’t been eavesdropping. 

When they heard him pass they went back outside. 

“Well I didn’t expect that,” Reya said. Sirius agreed with her and then left towards the main room. Reya and Regulus went back to the bedroom when they heard Mira and Peter come back.

“No Peter, we are through! Sdelannyy!” 

Reya widened her eyes at Regulus. She mouthed ‘Oh shit’. 

They heard Peter argue and decided not to interfere. Regulus looked at her awkwardly until they heard a door slam and someone whimper. 

“R.I.P. Peter,” Reya muttered.


	43. TO PROPOSE (or not to propose, that’s the question)

Regulus had made up his mind. His dad had been pushing him to propose to Reya for quite a while now, and it wasn’t that he didn’t want to - he just didn’t know if it was the right time.

Mira, however, had easily convinced him, even offering to officiate their wedding. 

It was now up to Regulus to come up with a plan, but not without talking to his brother. He punched him in the shoulder in surprise. 

Sirius made an abnormal sound before scraping his throat as nothing happened. Regulus frowned at him, “What was that?” 

“Nothing, what’s up?” Sirius said nonchalantly. 

“I’m going to propose to Reya,” Regulus said casually. Sirius’ eyes widened, “Really? that’s great news!” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait, although I’m very nervous.” 

“She’ll say yes, mate. When and how are you going to do it?” Regulus said he didn’t know. Sirius thought for a moment, “It’s almost Christmas, maybe do something with that?” 

Regulus gasped, “I can propose on our anniversary!” Sirius nodded excitedly. They talked for the rest of the afternoon. Around dinnertime Reya walked in, exhausted from Quidditch practice. She sat down next to Regulus and leaned on to him. 

“How was Quidditch?” Sirius asked, not wanting to spoil the surprise for Reya. Reya grumbled something unintelligent, with Sirius nodding along like she was telling a normal story. 

“Hey, where will you guys be during Christmas?” James asked when he walked in, “My mom wants to send some stuff.” 

Both Regulus and Sirius said they would be staying home while Reya didn’t know yet. 

“Maybe I’ll just stay here,” she said shrugging. “Yeah, stay, we can celebrate Christmas together again.” 

Regulus and Sirius shared a look before Regulus said; “I’ll also stay in that case.” 

“I thought you think of Hogwarts as home?” James asked. 

“Yeah, I guess my parents got into my head,” Regulus chuckled awkwardly. Reya wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You’re acting a bit strange, dear,” she chuckled. 

“He is probably just upset that this will be the last Christmas he can spend with us at Hogwarts,” Sirius answered for Regulus. 

Reya nodded sadly “Understandable, we’re fun people to hang out with.” Regulus chuckled while James and Sirius happily agreed. 

\----------

Soon enough, Christmas rolled around, and Regulus seemed to be acting stranger by the hour. Reya mentioned this to Mira when they were talking in the Cave. 

Suddenly Reya gasped, “Do you think he’s going to break up with me?” she asked promptly. 

“I think you and Regulus will be together for long as you both live,” Mira told her honestly. That comforted Reya, Mira wouldn’t say that if she didn’t think it was true. 

“Maybe he wants to surprise you,” Mira offered. Reya hummed before grabbing a book. Mira gasped softly, “You are reading?” she whispered. 

“Don’t be scared, it’s about Quidditch.” Mira looked relieved and grabbed her own book, which was getting more and more worn. 

\----------

The next morning it was Christmas, and Reya happily got up in the Cave’s bedroom next to Regulus. All of the Marauders were staying in the Cave so they could have their own private Christmas. 

“Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, wake up,” Reya said over and over until Regulus woke up. He smiled at her, “good morning, love.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Reya smiled widely. He smiled and kissed her softly and murmured softly when he pulled back, “Merry Christmas.” 

“Also happy anniversary,” Reya smiled. 

“Three years, huh.” 

‘Congrats on spending three years with me and my bullshit,” Reya chuckled. Regulus laughed softly.

\----------

In the Ravenclaw room, James and Lily also woke up. James kissed her softly, to wake her up a little more.

“Merry Christmas, James,” Lily smiled. James sighed happily before saying the same to her. 

“I think it’s time we tell the others about us,” Lily said. James agreed with her, tired of not telling his friends. 

When the two decided to gt out of bed, they saw Remus and Sirius already by the fireplace. They were cuddled into each other while laughing at something.

“Merry Christmas! What’s so funny?” James said happily. 

“Sirius keeps making horrible jokes,” Remus said, still chuckling. James chuckled and sat down on the couch, looking at the Christmas tree with presents underneath. There were a lot this year, Mira apparently splurged a lot. Soon, Reya and Regulus joined them. 

“What do you think you’re getting,” Reya asked to pass the time until Mira and Peter arrived. 

“A kiss?” Regulus joked. Reya laughed and complied quickly. 

“I think I’m getting new socks,” Remus said. Sirius nodded before acting as nothing happened. 

Soon enough Mira and peter also joined them and they started unpacking presents. It took them at least twenty minutes each to completely unpack everything. It was when Lily held up a mistletoe over her and James’ head and she kissed him, everybody started at the two surprised. 

“What- when- why- how!” Sirius exclaimed loudly. 

Lily and James started laughing, “For over a year, now.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone!?” 

“I told Mira,” James said simply. Mira smiled at the others. 

Sirius looked shocked about this information, and when they went to the kitchen to get breakfast, he was still stammering. “Sirius, come and sit down,” Mira told him, done with his stammering. Sirius nodded and sat down.

“Okay, so James and Lily are dating, got that?” Sirius nodded, “And they have been for a year, got that?” Another nod. 

“This is crazy,” Sirius muttered. Mira nodded, “Yes, but they are happy.” Sirius nodded again. Then he started to smile, “Prongs is finally a man!” 

“I have been a man for a long time now, Padfoot,” James said. Sirius looked at him teasingly. 

“Rey, can you come with me for a minute?” Regulus asked once the others had started breakfast. Reya nodded. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at Regulus as they walked out of the room, into the Hogwarts hallways.

“Where are we going?” Reya asked, taking a bit from the piece of bread she had taken with her.

“You’ll see,” Regulus said, getting more and more nervous.

When they got to Slytherin common room, Regulus stopped walking.

“Why are we here?” 

“I want to ask you something,” Regulus said. Reya nodded, urging him to continue. Regulus swallowed slightly before talking. 

“I love you. So much. And I wouldn’t really know what I’d do without you.” Regulus started. Reya was unsure where this was going until Regulus pulled out a ring and got down on one knee.

Reya’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?” she asked with a light chuckle.

“No, I’m Regulus.”

Reya shook her head and chuckled.

“Reya, my dearest, will you marry me?” Regulus asked, looking at his girlfriend. Reya put her hand in front of her mouth, speechless and nodded slightly before loudly saying: “Yes, I will marry you.”

Regulus started smiling widely as he slid the ring around Reya’s finger and stood up, kissing her.

\----------

Once back in the Cave, Sirius was the first to ask about it - once the door opened he shot up yelling out: “And, what did you say?”

Reya chuckled and proudly showed off the ring on her finger, Sirius yelling excitedly. James whooped happily, “Fucking finally.” 

“Congrats, you two!” Remus said happily. Mira smirked before hugging Reya. 

“I claim to be the godfather!” Sirius yelled out. Reya looked confused, “I’m not pregnant, at least I don’t think so.” 

Regulus’ face paled: “What do you mean, ‘You don’t think so?’” 

Reya shrugged; “Oh you know, sometimes a period comes late-” 

“-what.” 

“If you would let me finish, you’d know I’m messing with you, love.” Regulus let out a relieved sigh while sitting down. 

Reya chuckled and sat down next to him, starting her lunch. Lily congratulated the duo before saying she had to go, “I promised to meet up with Alice and Marlene.”


	44. A ball and a scout

All the Marauders were graduating, and as tradition, there was a ball for all the seventh years, a few days before the graduation ceremony. So all of them would have to find something to wear. Euphemia had sent both James and Sirius fancy robes, while Mira and Reya had asked their mothers for dresses. 

So Peter and Remus were the only ones that needed new robes, which is why they were now all, minus Reya and Regulus, standing in the robing shop. 

“I think these will look really good, Moony,” Sirius said while holding up a pair. Remus nodded and got them to try on later. Peter wandered around the store with James, and Lily and Mira were just looking around. 

“Oh Mira, look,” Lily said while pointing at a white flower circlet. Mira hummed, “That is very pretty.”

“It would look so good on you, lets try it?!” 

“I- don’t know.” Lily didn’t listen and put it on Mira’s head. 

“You should get it, it’s gorgeous!” Mira shook her head, “That is way too expensive.” 

Lily sighed and put it back. “You’re right.” Before anything else could happen Lily and Mira heard a loud noise was heard from the changing rooms. Everybody turned around to see Remus and Sirius on the floor, on top of each other.

“The fuck are you two doing?” James asked. 

“Totally not making out in the changing rooms,” Sirius replied. At that Lily groaned and handed Mira 5 Sickles. 

\----------

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, Reya and Regulus were sitting in the Great hall. They were talking about their wedding and lives after Hogwarts. Regulus was listing possible jobs that he’d like to have, while Reya hummed and nodded along. 

“Maybe I’ll open a library,” Regulus said dreamily. 

“That sounds fun,” Reya said, making butterflies appear out of her wand. Regulus smiled when one of the butterflies landed on his face. Just when Regulus was about to mention another job he’d like, an owl came and dropped a letter in front of Reya. 

Reya picked it up and gasped when she saw the address. 

“Who’s it from?” Regulus frowned, hoping it wasn’t another task from Voldemort. Reya showed him the address, causing him also to gasp. Regulus urged her to open the letter. 

She read it quickly, mumbling softly under her breath. Her eyes widened before gasping loudly and letting out a squeal while harshly grabbing Regulus’ arm. He yelped in surprise when she squeezed her arms around him. 

“What does it say?”

“Guess,” Reya smiled at him. 

“You... Got a place at a Quidditch team?” Regulus asked, smiling at her excitement. Reya nodded happily and stood up, “Let's get cookies to celebrate!” 

“What team?” Regulus asked before standing up too. “Holyhead Harpies, the best team ever!” 

“What? That’s amazing, dear!” Regulus shouted happily before pulling her in a kiss. Reya laughed before kissing back. 

“I’m going to be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!” Reya happily said to all the house-elves in the kitchen. They all cheered and got as much food as they could possibly carry. Regulus watched as Reya was genuinely happy again, making him happy. 

They took the food to the Cave and there they celebrated. Soon enough the rest came back, Reya sitting them down before telling them the news.

All of them reacted excitedly.

“You are going to be the best Quidditch player ever, moy drug!” Mira exclaimed. 

James probably was most excited of all, he ran up to Reya and lifted her up while hugging her. The others laughed at his excitement. 

\----------

Regulus was waiting for Reya outside the Slytherin dorms, ready to go to the ball. He was wearing his black robes and holding a bouquet of flowers. 

When Reya walked down the stairs in a black dress covered with stars, and her hair up in a fancy bun, his jaw dropped. Reya grinned at his reaction. 

“I can not wait until I walk down the aisle and see your reaction,” she laughed softly. Regulus chuckled before holding up the flowers. 

Reya smiled and happily took them, “They’re beautiful.” She quickly put them in some water before hooking her arm into Regulus’. Together they walked towards the Great Hall, that had been changed into a ballroom when Minerva stopped the two. 

“Hello, Professor.” 

“Good evening, I have something for you, miss Catch,” Minerva said with a smile. Reya tilted her head in confusion. 

Minerva got out a tiara with black diamond-like stones. 

Reya gasped, “Professor, I- I can’t possibly- I can’t possibly take that.” 

Minerva smiled, “I thought you’d say that. Think of it as an early wedding gift,” she said with a wink. Reya smiled, feeling happy tears burn slightly in her eyes.

“Thank you, professor,” she said, letting Minerva put the tiara on her head. Minerva smiled at the girl like a proud mother would, “I’m happy to have had the pleasure of teaching you.” 

“I’m sorry for all the trouble we caused,” Reya chuckled. Minerva smiled before shooing them away, to the ball. 

“Wow, never had I dared to dream of that happening,” Regulus chuckled, “It looks really good on you, darling.” Reya smiled before starting small talk. They joined a group of also graduating Slytherins, while Regulus noticed he was one of the few from his own year.

On the other side of the Great Hall were the Marauders standing. Minerva also walked over to that group, showing Mira the circlet she had seen earlier in the store. Mira looked at Minerva confused, who in response smiled.

“It reminded me of you, miss Petrova.”

James and Minerva smiled at the gaping girl. James took the circlet and put it on Mira’s head. 

“I feel like a proud father, seeing one of my children graduate.” 

“I’m older than you, Bembi,” Mira said. “Ehh, details,” James shrugged. 

“Have fun tonight, you all,” Minerva smiled before walking towards Dumbledore. James smirked at Mira before offering her to dance; “And what about Tvetsok?” 

Lily shrugged; “I’ll dance with Sirius - Remus doesn’t dance anyway.” Mira smiled and took James’ hand. 

On the dance floor were also Reya and Regulus, and quickly enough the dance was one where the partners got rotated. Reya whined slightly when she had to get to next partner but smiled when she saw it was Sirius. 

“Well hello there, I see you have finally come to your senses and chose the right Black brother,” he smirked. Reya chuckled and wanted to say something but it was time to switch partners already. Next, Reya ended with James.

“Hm, I see you finally used your father’s hair potion,” Reya teased upon seeing James’ neat hair. James huffed at her, “Gee, Reya you look good as well.” 

“I know,” Reya said with a smirk. James rolled his eyes but didn’t get another chance to say anything. Reya got passed on the next partner, while Regulus got Lily.

“Hello little flower,” Regulus greeted happily. 

“Hello Arcturus,” Lily chuckled. Regulus grumbled at hearing his middle name before asking her how she found the ball. 

“It’s beautiful - especially your bride-to-be,” Lily winked. Regulus smiled before having to switch partners. 

“Hello, Mladshiy Bratishka,” Mira smiled. Regulus smiled, “Hey Mi, how are you.” Mira told him she was good and got passed over to James again when the song ended.


	45. Never have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my favourite chapter in the entire book

It was the night before graduation, and they had all met up in the Cave. The couples sat on the couches, while Peter sat on the love seat and Mira was laying on the table. 

Reya and Regulus had gone to Hogsmeade to get a few bottles of Firewhiskey and other liquors to end their Hogwarts’ careers with a banger. Mira had gotten a bottle of Vodka from her mother and was now drinking it straight from the bottle. 

“Never have I ever- had sex in one of the founders’ beds,” James smirked before taking a shot. Everyone else took a shot as well. 

“I am just going to hope it was a different bed than the rest of you,” Sirius muttered. 

“Never have I ever- loved Alexandra more than my own mother,” Remus said before taking a shot. 

Mira hesitated before taking a shot. Lily raised her hand, “who is Alexandra?” 

“Mira’s mom - the best mom ever,” Sirius said before taking two shots. 

“Why did you take a shot Moony?” Lily asked. Remus smiled. 

\----------

“Good morning miss Petrova,” Remus greeted the woman happily. Alexandra smiled widely at the boy and wished him a good morning as well. 

“How are you dorogoy?” 

“I’m all right, no hairy problem for me right now,” Remus smiled before he realized what he said. He gasped slightly, already starting to panic a little. Alexandra sent him a questioning look.

“Is this one of those wizard things, what was it called… likantropiyu?” Remus nodded slightly. Alexandra nodded before offering him a cup of tea. 

“Is there something I can do to help?” she asked. Remus smiled, “This already enough.” 

“Are you sure, Remus?” Remus nodded, and after that Alexandra pulled him into a hug. 

\----------

“Ah, that’s why she always asked about you after full moon,” Mira exclaimed. She said up from her laying position with happy eyes. Remus nodded with a smile, while Reya asked the next question: “Never have I ever- Let a cauldron explode during potions,” she said, grinning at James. He sighed before taking a shot, with Regulus following. 

“Wait, you let a cauldron explode?” Sirius laughed at his brother, while Regulus nodded slightly, “We were making Amortentia and I may have gotten distracted a little.” Everyone laughed at that. 

“Never have I ever gotten caught snogging by a teacher - bonus points if it was Dumbledore,” Sirius asked. Reya, Regulus, Peter, James and Lily all took a shot. Then, James and Lily took another shot, causing Reya and Mira to ‘Oooh’.

\----------

“Come on Lils, no one will find us there,” James said, trying to convince Lily to join him. Lily shook her head, “James, this is a broom closet!” 

“And no one thinks to check the broom closet,” James replied swiftly. Lily looked hesitant before she got pulled into the broom closet by James. There he pressed a kiss on her lips. Lily couldn’t resist, and she kissed James back.

They didn’t notice the door opening until someone cleared their throat. Lily pushed James off of her quickly before standing up as straight as she could and turning to the door, seeing no one else than Albus Dumbledore.

\----------

Sirius laughed loudly, “Only you two managed to get caught by Dumbledore.” 

“I told you, someone would catch us,” Lily laughed. James grumbled before sitting up. 

“Never have I ever stolen a couch from the Ravenclaws or the Slytherins,” Lily said after a moment of thinking, whereafter everyone but her and Mira took a shot. 

“I thought the couches just appeared?” Mira wondered with a pointed look to the others. 

“Nope, we stole ‘em,” Reya said bluntly, probably because of the alcohol. Meanwhile, Mira takes a shot like she was there.

\----------

“We need a couch in here,” Sirius said when all the chairs were taken. Remus frowned, “Where do you expect us to get a couch, it’s 3 a.m.” 

“I bet the Ravenclaws have a nice couch,” James said, as to where Reya looked at James with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“No, no guys, we are not going to steal a couch from the Ravenclaws!” Remus exclaimed, trying to reign his friends in.

“Sorry, Moony, I can’t hear you,” James said before walking towards the passageway to the Ravenclaw common room. Remus sighed before standing up, “Might as well help them not get caught,” he muttered. 

Once arrived in the common room, they all turned to one particular couch in the corner. Reya grinned and gestured for James and Remus to help her pick up the couch. 

“Be quiet!” Remus hissed when Sirius and James started laughing. 

\----------

“So that is why Ravenklo were angry,” Mira muttered. 

“Never have I ever caused a food fight in the Great Hall after Mira and Lily told you about them happening in muggle movies,” James said.

Sirius groaned before taking a shot, with Mira silently taking one as well. 

“If it wasn’t for Reya throwing me stupid looks it wouldn’t have happened.” 

“Never have I ever- Gotten lost at Kings Cross?” Lily asked. Lily and Mira both took a shot. Reya and James both smiled, remembering when they saw Mira for the first time. 

\----------

“James, honey, hurry up!” Euphemia shouted to her son on King’s Cross. James sighed before hearing someone talk about where platform 9 3/4 could be. 

“Just one second, ma,” James shouted back before looking around and seeing a girl with brown hair and big green eyes, looking at a piece of parchment. James walked up to them and saw that there was a girl who had the same idea. 

“Hello, are you also going to Hogwarts?” James asked. Both of the girls nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m Reya, I was going to show her the way, but if you want to, be my guest.” 

“I’m James - Platform 9 3/4 is this way, you just ran towards that wall,” James explained. The girl frowned, “I just- run to wall,” she said with a thick accent. 

“Yeah, I can show you,” Reya smiled, “What’s your name?”

“Mira,” she smiled, “are we friends now?” 

James and Reya shared a look, thinking the same ‘We must protect this girl,’ before nodding with a smile.

\----------

“That’s way too cute,” Lily exclaimed turning around to look at Mira, who had a crooked smile. 

“Never have I ever camped outside of the Slytherin common room because the password was something bigoted and refused to say it?” Reya said, taking a shot immediately after. Regulus took a shot as well. 

“I cannot believe they believe that you two are with Voldemort now,” Sirius laughed. Regulus chuckled while Reya shrugged. Meanwhile, on the table Mira decided to take another shot. 

Remus frowned at the girl since she wasn’t in Slytherin, but decided to let it go. 

“Never have I ever- been scared of Moony?” Peter asked. Nobody took a shot, except Remus. Before he could actually take it though Mira had taken it from him by using accio. 

Reya started laughing, while James asked: “Mira, honey, how drunk are you?”

“Not that drunk,” Mira said with the slightest slur, “I only finished one bottle Vodka.” 

Reya laughed even harder, knocking over the bottle of Firewhiskey. She didn’t bother to pick it up. 

“I’m going to miss this,” Regulus laughed. Mira smiled before gasping loudly. 

“We should take picture!” she shouted, getting up from the table, almost falling over immediately. Reya laughed at the sight, while Mira ran into the Hufflepuff room to get her photo camera. Remus set the camera up, seeing as Mira was too drunk to do it, and they all got in the shot. 

Lily was on James’ back in the far right corner, while Mira hung on his neck making James look at the camera like he was asking for help. Peter was standing in the middle, in front of Remus and Sirius, making weird faces at the camera while Sirius was hugging Remus. Regulus was standing next to them trying to smile at the camera, but Reya was seated on his back covering his face with her hands. 

James, who was finally freed from Mira and Lily suggested they’d make one on a wizard camera, the others agreeing. On this one, Mira and Lily were dancing together. Remus pulled Sirius by his  
shirt and kissed him, while Peter and James were happily standing next to each other. Regulus was laughing when Reya kissed his cheek.

They stuck the muggle photo on the wall, along with a note: ‘To whoever finds this room next, we hope you have as many good times in it as we did - The Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Fiery, Lev, Mladshiy Bratishka & Tvetsok.’


	46. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this book, it means a lot to me and @barnxxs (And we did write every chapter together)

To say that the Marauders were nervous, would be an understatement. They were graduating today, and they were not ready. After this they would fight in the war, they would lose the safety Hogwarts provided. 

The graduation was outside, by the lake and they were all wearing their cleanest Hogwarts robes. They were all smiling, even if they were nervous. 

Regulus gave Reya a last kiss before he walked to the seats by the lake, while Reya walked over to the rest of the seventh years. She could see her friends stand near the stage. She smiled at Lily and sat on the ground next to some Hufflepuffs. They immediately started to talk to her. 

Reya, not used to talking to anyone except other Slytherins outside her friend group, looked a little confused before talking back. 

With the rest of the Marauders, Mira was having a tough time.

“My head hurts,” she whined, leaning on James. The others chuckled. 

“Shouldn’t have drunk that much then, Fiery,” Remus chuckled. Mira groaned, pulling up James’ coat and hiding beneath it. James laughed, “If I wasn’t dating Lily people would think we were dating, Mi.”

“I uhh- have a slight confession to make,” Lily said, “I actually thought you two were dating.” 

James’ face shot to Lily, “What?” he laughed. Mira giggled from beneath the coat. 

“You’re just so close- and if it wasn’t for Peter I probably never would have known.” James laughed loudly and thanked Peter for helping him get a girlfriend. 

Soon enough, Dumbledore stated that the Graduation Ceremony was about to start. Everyone stood up and listened to his speech. Mira groaned still, but a little softer. Reya chuckled softly when she heard her friend groan. 

Dumbledore also seemed to notice Mira’s groans, as he turned to the group and said; “Am I boring you, miss Petrova?”

Mira shook her head, “No professor, I have hangover.”

Dumbledore chuckled before calling up the first person to graduate, “Apple, Anna.” It didn’t take long for the first Marauder to be called. 

“Black, Sirius,” Dumbledore called, while Sirius got up with a grin and walked to the stage. He shook Dumbledore's hand and accepted the letter and the candle. While walking down the stage again, he proudly looked at his friends and joined the ones that went before him.

Next up was Reya. She got a smile from McGonnagal and Slughorn, while Flitwick praised her once more for her charms as she also accepted the letter and her candle. She could see the Marauders smile at her from the corner of her eye. 

Next up was Remus. He smiled at Minerva and got a wave from Madam Pomfrey. He joined Sirius, who kissed him on the cheek happily. 

Eventually, it was Peter’s turn. He also got a letter and a candle, along with a smile from Dumbledore. He stumbled to Sirius and Remus and smiled at the rest of his friends. 

Next was Mira, who happily stood in front of Dumbledore. She smiled as she took the letter and candle and thanked him for helping her get a job at the ministry. 

A little after, it finally was James’ turn, who proudly looked over the younger kids. He smirked at Dumbledore, “Don’t lie, you’re going to miss us.” 

Dumbledore chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes, “You indeed were a wild group, mister Potter.” James smiled and took the letter and candle. 

At the after-party, James looked at Reya with a mischievous grin, Reya matching the same expression. 

Reya distracted the teacher by starting a conversation with them about what was going to happen after school. 

“Yes, I’m really excited to start at the Holyhead Harpies,” she said with a smile, while James in the background signed for Sirius to walk past. James, meanwhile, sneaked his way outside the party to get ready. 

Mira, Remus and Peter were also distracting teachers. It didn’t take long for James and Sirius to get their brooms ready. 

“Ready for one last prank, Paddie?” James smirked. Sirius smirked as well, “You know it Prongs.”

They nodded, and set off, a string of fireworks behind them as they flew into the Great Hall. All of the Marauders were laughing and whooping, with the teachers joining in. 

“I hate to admit it, but I’m going to miss these things,” Minerva muttered to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled and agreed with her, “It's going to be fun when they have their own children.” 

“By that time, I will be long gone from here,” Minerva then chuckled.


End file.
